<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MYSTERY JOURNAL by Magem10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262270">MYSTERY JOURNAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10'>Magem10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chaemi and Lee Juyeon were colleagues and friends in Kim Food industries Corporation. Then suddenly one of their close friend named Oh Jinho who was an executive secretary of CEO Kim Mingyu, died and a mysterious journal was given to Chaemi and they didn’t know that the mysterious journal has to do with Jinho’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Original Character(s), Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE KIM SIBLINGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Chaemi is a marketing associate already for two years in Kim Food Industries Corporation where the CEO is Kim Mingyu and she has a lot of close friends in the office especially her colleagues Lee Juyeon, Son Youngjae but he prefers to call him as Eric and her manager of the department Jacob Bae. But Chaemi is most close to Juyeon as both of them were friends since middle school and started working in the company. Sometimes, Chaemi is envied by the ladies in all department because she always have the opportunity to talk to him and Mingyu always initiates it.</p><p>“Park Chaemi! Our CEO, Mr. Kim Mingyu wants to talk to you.” Jacob said.<br/>
“OK! I will go there now!” Chaemi said. Then while Chaemi is going to Mingyu’s office…<br/>
"Juyeon, you think our CEO is interested in Chaemi?" Eric said.</p><p>"I don't know! How will I know? Also, I don't care if our CEO is interested in her." Juyeon said and Eric smirked.</p><p>"Do you not care about that? Mr. Kim always really likes to talk to her every day." Eric said and Juyeon raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I don't care, Eric! So, can you please just do your work now and you are disturbing me and we have to finish our report, ok?” Juyeon said and Eric just laughed at him and just went back to work. As for Chaemi who is now inside Mingyu’s office…<br/>
“Good morning Mr. Kim, why did you call me?” Chaemi asked.<br/>
“Chaemi, you can just call me Mingyu. I will treat you for lunch today.” Mingyu said and smiled at her.<br/>
"No thanks, Mr. Kim! I will also join my friends later. But thanks for your offer.” Chaemi said and Mingyu sighed.<br/>
“I have an idea, I will treat you for dinner instead. Also, we are friends, right?” Mingyu said and pouted and was Chaemi’s turn to sigh.<br/>
"Is he a CEO? Gosh! This fine man here is stubborn!" Chaemi thought and tried to smile at him.</p><p>"Ok! Fine! I will go with you to have dinner." Chaemi said and Mingyu smiled at her brightly.</p><p>"That's great! I will wait for you in the lobby after work. Also, please just call me Mingyu and I am not comfortable that you are calling me Mr. Kim." Mingyu said.</p><p>"Ok, Mingyu! See you after work! I should go now and we will still have to finish our report." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Ok! Have a nice day and see you later Chaemi!" Mingyu said and waved goodbye to her and Chaemi left him in his office. Then as she walked out of the office, someone greeted her.</p><p>"Hey, Chaemi! Why are you here?" the man said.</p><p>“Jinho! Nice to see you! Well, your boss called me and I thought it was something serious and he just wants to treat me for dinner.” Chaemi said.<br/>
"Oh! It seems that my boss is interested in you." Jinho said and Chaemi just chuckled at his words.</p><p>“I don’t know Jinho. But I can consider him as my friend too. I have to go and finish some work. ” Chaemi said.<br/>
“Ok! Have a nice day Chaemi!” Jinho said and smiled at her and Chaemi left him and went back to her department. Jinho is a male executive secretary of Kim Mingyu and also a friend of Chaemi and Juyeon. Then he went inside Mingyu’s office and…<br/>
“Jinho! What brings you here?” Mingyu asked.<br/>
“I just want to tell you that the thing you ask for, is starting to get made by Mr. Shin Jaeho," Jinho said.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Thanks for your update Jinho! But did he already told you when he will finish it?” Mingyu said.<br/>
"He hasn't told me yet. But he just told me that it will take a while." Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Just inform me when you already have it. Thanks again Jinho! You can go back to work." Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and went back to his working station. As for Chaemi who was already going back to their department.</p><p>“Chaemi, why did Mr. Kim talked to you?” Juyeon asked.<br/>
"He just wants to treat me for dinner," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What? He just told you that? Then nothing else that was related for work?” Juyeon said.<br/>
"None! I thought it was a serious one but he is stubborn and wants to treat me for dinner so, I just accepted his offer to me." Chaemi said.</p><p>“It means you will have dinner with him later?” Juyeon asked.<br/>
“Yup! So, you don’t have to wait for me after work.” Chaemi said.<br/>
"Ok! Have fun having dinner with him tonight." Juyeon said and slightly smiled at her and Chaemi nodded and smiled back at him. Then as time goes by, it was their lunch break and four of them went outside and they went to a nearby restaurant and while they are having lunch…</p><p>“Why did Mr. Kim talked to you? Did we do something wrong?” Eric asked.<br/>
"It's nothing, serious guys! He just wants to treat me for dinner. That's all." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Wow! You are special for Mr. Kim, huh?" Jacob said and smiled at her.</p><p>"I have no choice but to accept his offer because he insists," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Good luck and have fun having dinner with Mr. Kim tonight!” Eric said.<br/>
"Eric, don't tell that in front of Juyeon, he might get jealous," Jacob said and her friends laughed and Juyeon smirked.</p><p>“I am not jealous, ok? Also, I told that earlier to Chaemi.” Juyeon said.<br/>
“Fine! Whatever you say Juyeon!” Eric said and they still laughed at Juyeon.<br/>
“Stop it guys! I just accepted his offer to me because I don’t want him to be disappointed in me and also, this is a once a lifetime opportunity to have dinner with Mr. Kim." Chaemi said.</p><p>“You have a point Chaemi! But he will just treat you for a dinner it means it will be like a dinner date too.” Jacob said and Chaemi blushed.<br/>
"That will never be a date, ok? So, stop that nonsense." Chaemi said then Eric and Jacob laughed at her but Juyeon was laughing silently.<br/>
“I don’t know why Chaemi doesn't feel that Mr. Kim is interested in her or she just knows it but it's either she is ignoring him or rejecting him. Oh well, I shouldn’t mind that.” Juyeon thought. Then they suddenly saw Mingyu is with a woman and…<br/>
“Who is that with Mr. Kim? She is beautiful.” Eric said.<br/>
“That’s Kim Hyori, her older sister," Jacob said.</p><p>“Oh! Is she frequently visiting our office?” Eric asked.<br/>
"She seldomly visits our office because she keeps having business trips in other countries," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Wow! It looks like you know the Kim siblings huh?" Juyeon said.</p><p>“Of course! To be honest, Mr. Kim told me about that.” Chaemi said and smiled at them.<br/>
“You look like you are one of the special employees here Chaemi. That’s why many people here envy you because you are friends with them.” Eric said.<br/>
"It was just started because Mr. Kim was the first one to approach me. That’s why I had the chance to talk to her older sister and she’s a nice and kind person.” Chaemi said and smiled at them. Then all of them went back to work. Then someone sent a message to Chaemi in their web portal and it was Mingyu.<br/>
“Did you eat well awhile ago in your lunch break? - K.M “<br/>
“Yup! Why? We also saw you that you are with Ms. Hyori. - Chaemi”<br/>
“I want to inform you that Hyori will join us for dinner later, sounds good right? - K.M “<br/>
"That's great! I will meet her again. Did you already tell her that I will be with the two of you at the dinner? - Chaemi"</p><p>“Yup! She told me that she is excited to see you again since she stayed for 3 years in Paris for a business trip - K.M”<br/>
“Ok! Just tell her I am excited to see her again too and see you later! I have to go back to work!- Chaemi”<br/>
“Ok! See you later! Work well Chaemi! - K.M”<br/>
After Mingyu had a conversation with Chaemi…<br/>
"Hyori, I told Chaemi that you will join with us and she is also excited to see you again," Mingyu said.</p><p>“That’s great Mingyu! I am happy that you are getting along with Park Chaemi.” Hyori said.<br/>
"To be honest, I like her that's why I keep getting closer to her," Mingyu said.</p><p>"Oh! Is that so? I like her for you, Mingyu." Hyori said.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Mingyu said and smiled at his sister.</p><p>"Of course! I don't want my younger brother to be lonely. I just want you to be happy as always." Hyori said and smiled back at Mingyu. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and…</p><p>“Guys! I have to go now! See you tomorrow and take care!” Chaemi said.<br/>
"Be safe in going home later Chaemi," Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Juyeon! Goodbye!" Chaemi said and all of them waved goodbye to her and that time Mingyu and Hyori were waiting for her in the lobby and Chaemi went to them and Mingyu drives them into the restaurant and while they are having dinner…</p><p>“Hyori, how was your stay in Paris for three years?” Chaemi said.<br/>
"At first, I had difficulty adjusting in Paris because you know especially the language but when I already learned the language I finally had the confidence to go whenever I want and also, the place is really beautiful and every tourist destination has a romantic vibe on it," Hyori said and smiled at Chaemi.</p><p>“Wow! I hope I can also go there someday.” Chaemi said.<br/>
“Why not Chaemi? You can go there.” Hyori said.<br/>
"I know for the two of you it's easy to go to other countries but for me, it's difficult because I don't have enough budget," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Hyori I think we can help her in any way to go to other countries, right?” Mingyu said and Chaemi was confused.<br/>
“Huh? What do you mean Mingyu?” Chaemi asked.<br/>
"Mingyu means, you and I can go there at the same time and all the expenses will be paid by me. I am willing to do it for you Chaemi" Hyori said and smiled at her and Chaemi was shocked at her words.</p><p>“Umm… No thanks, Hyori you already have done too much for me and it was enough that we are close friends." Chaemi said and smiled at the siblings.</p><p>"Oh! Come on, Chaemi! This is an opportunity to go with my sister and you will have bonding with her." Mingyu said and pouted.</p><p>“You know Hyori, I want to ask you how did he become a CEO? He just looks like a baby and kinda immature too." Chaemi said and Hyori laughed at her statement.</p><p>“I am sorry about that Chaemi. Mingyu is just really like that. He acts cutely when he wants something. But Mingyu is a good CEO, right? He didn’t do something stupid or inappropriate in the office?” Hyori said.<br/>
"Hyori, I will never do something stupid in the office, and also, when it comes to working I am serious," Mingyu said and looked at his sister.</p><p>“Mingyu is right! No worries he is a good CEO and he treats the employees well.” Chaemi said and smiled at Hyori.<br/>
“That’s good to hear from you Chaemi. No wonder why our father set him as the CEO of our company and I heard that the company is always stable.” Hyori said and smiled at Mingyu.<br/>
"Of course! I will never let our company be at stake and I tried to put all my efforts into the company and I will never disappoint our late parents.” Mingyu said.<br/>
"Wow! That's my Mingyu! For Chaemi, please keep up the good work in your department, and, when you do well more in your department, you will be promoted." Hyori said.</p><p>“Thanks for your advice Hyori!” Chaemi said and all of them smiled at each other.<br/>
"I think we should drive you home now," Mingyu said.</p><p>“He’s right! It will be dangerous for you to go home alone.” Hyori said.<br/>
"Ok! Thanks, Hyori and Mingyu!" Chaemi said and Mingyu drives her home and…</p><p>“Thanks again for the two of you! See you tomorrow!” Chaemi said.<br/>
“Ok! Good night and take care Chaemi!” Mingyu said and Hyori just waved goodbye to her and went inside her apartment. Then as Chaemi who was ready to go to sleep someone suddenly called her and it was Juyeon.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:</p><p>Juyeon: Good evening Chaemi! </p><p>Chaemi: Juyeon! Why did you call?</p><p>Juyeon: I just want to know if you are home now.</p><p>Chaemi: Yup! Mingyu drive me home and also, I had dinner with his sister.</p><p>Juyeon: Wow! You are close with Park Hyori, huh?</p><p>Chaemi: Yup! We also had a fun conversation while having dinner too.</p><p>Juyeon: That's good to hear Chaemi! I am happy that you are on good terms with them.</p><p>Chaemi: You’re right! I have to sleep now! See you tomorrow!</p><p>Juyeon! Ok! Good night Chaemi! See you tomorrow!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION</p><p>Then after having a conversation with Juyeon, she went to sleep. But as for Juyeon…</p><p>“I will never let Mingyu win Chaemi’s heart!” Juyeon thought and just went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “I will never let my guard down”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE NEXT DAY…<br/>
It was another day in the office and Chaemi is setting up for work and someone approached her and it was Juyeon.<br/>
“Good morning Chaemi! Early as always.“ Juyeon said.<br/>
“Of course! Being punctual in work is my specialty.” Chaemi said and smiled at him.<br/>
“I know right! That’s why you have a good record here in the company.” Juyeon said and smiled at her. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to work. Then while they are working, Jinho suddenly went to them and…<br/>
"Hey, Jinho! Why are you here?" Juyeon asked.</p><p>"Jacob, Eric, Chaemi, and Juyeon I will treat all of you for lunch," Jinho said and smiled brightly at them.<br/>
“Oh! That’s great! Also, are we celebrating something?” Eric said.<br/>
“Eric is right, You suddenly treating all of us. Is there something that happened?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Nope! I just really want to join you for lunch and also, I was alone every day when having a lunch break." Jinho said and pouted.</p><p>“Huh? Why? I thought you are always with Mr. Kim when having lunch?” Chaemi said.<br/>
"I will tell you later about the truth. Just wait for me for lunch ok? I will treat all of us." Jinho said and winked at them.</p><p>“Ok! See you later Jinho!” Juyeon said and smiled at him. Then Jinho left them in their office and went back to his working station near Mingyu’s office. As for Mingyu who is inside his office, someone called him and his friend Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:</p><p>Mingyu: Hey Wonwoo!</p><p>Wonwoo: How’s life?</p><p>Mingyu: It’s fine as always but sometimes stressful. How about you?</p><p>Wonwoo: Me too! I am kinda stressed with handling the company of my parents. But sometimes, I can handle it. Also, are you already dating Chaemi?</p><p>Mingyu: Aren’t you in a rush Wonwoo? I am still not dating Chaemi. But we are getting closer as time goes by and my sister Hyori approves of her when I told her that I like Chaemi. </p><p>Wonwoo: Oh! That’s great! You should just confess to her right away. Juyeon might be the first to confess to her.</p><p>Mingyu: I am not rushing things, okay? Also, I will not be able to get Chaemi that easily away from Juyeon because they are really close friends.</p><p>Wonwoo: Ok! I understand Mingyu! By the way, how about the thing you are mentioning to me do you already have it?</p><p>Mingyu: Nope! I still don't have it and Jinho told me that it will take a while to make it.</p><p>Wonwoo: Oh! Ok! But are you sure that the thing will make your wishes fulfilled?</p><p>Mingyu: I think so! That's why I tried to request someone to make it for me and I want to discover it If it's true.</p><p>Wonwoo: But you are not gonna use it in a bad way, right?</p><p>Mingyu: Me? There’s no way I will use it in a bad way.</p><p>Wonwoo: Well, you have a point and I know you are not gonna do stupid and evil things.</p><p>Mingyu: Of course Wonwoo! I don’t want to be a bad guy.</p><p>Wonwoo: That’s good! I have to go back to work. Bye!</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! I have to work too! Have a nice day Wonwoo!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>Then after having a conversation with Wonwoo, someone entered his office and it was Chae Jaeyoung who is one of the bodyguards of Mingyu.</p><p>“Why are you here Jaeyoung? Did you already do your job?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kim! We followed what you told us." Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"That's great! Make sure it was a clean job, ok?" Mingyu said.</p><p>"No worries Mr. Kim it was all clear," Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Ok! That’s good to hear Jaeyoung!” Mingyu said.</p><p> Then going back to Chaemi’s department, it was time for them to have lunch and they all went to a restaurant with Jinho.</p><p>“You can order whatever you want. I insist that I will treat all of us.” Jinho said and smiled at them and all of them just ordered what they want and while they are already eating their lunch.</p><p>“Chaemi, we almost forgot that you had dinner with the Kim siblings right?” Eric said.</p><p>“Yup! What about that?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Did you enjoy your dinner with them, last night?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"Of course! They are nice especially Mr. Kim's sister, Hyori and also, it's like she is my older sister too." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Wow! It seems when you date Mr. Kim, you will have no problems seeing him or when getting married to him because I can feel the Hyori likes you for him." Jinho said and smiled at her and Juyeon just became quiet and Jacob exchanged looks at Jinho and his face was like “What? did I say something wrong?” and he suddenly realized something and Chaemi had a fake smile at Jinho.</p><p>“Haha! I think Jinho is just really straightforward.” Juyeon said and smiled at them.</p><p>“You’re right Juyeon! Haha!” Jinho said and also had a fake laugh.</p><p>“I think we should just change the topic. Shall we?” Chaemi said and smiled at them.</p><p>"That would be better!" Eric said and looked at Jinho and he just slightly laughs and scratches the back of his head. </p><p>"Ok! So Jinho, you told us earlier that in the past few days, that every lunch break you were alone, right? We thought that Mr. Kim is joining you every day in a lunch break." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Mr. Kim keeps going somewhere and he didn't tell me where he is going and I am having a hard time telling the employees about where Mr. Kim is," Jinho said and sighed.</p><p>“Oh! We now understand Jinho. But you think that it’s work-related?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"I think it's for personal reasons. I am kinda confused now because before he is telling me where he is going even though it's a personal reason but, now he didn’t inform me.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Maybe he has other reasons that's why he didn't inform you," Eric said.</p><p>"Eric has a point because there are things that we can't tell other people," Chaemi said.</p><p>"I guess so Chaemi! So, I can join you for lunch every day, right?" Jinho said.</p><p>“Of course! We are your friends Jinho!” Jacob said and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thanks, guys! I will join you always on lunch break." Jinho said and smiled at them. Then after their lunch break, when they are approaching the elevator for employees only. Mingyu saw Jinho was with Chaemi's friends and…</p><p>“Jinho!” Mingyu said and Jinho looked back.</p><p>“Oh! Mr. Kim! You came back.” Jinho said.</p><p>‘Yup! I just met today my friend, Wonwoo. I am sorry I didn’t join you for lunch and I see that you are with Chaemi and her friends.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Yup! Jinho approached us before the lunch break that he wants to join us for lunch." Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh! I am happy that you are all friends with him.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Yup! We consider Jinho also as our close friend.” Jacob said and smiled at Mingyu.</p><p>"That's good to hear! I should go now in the office with Jinho, Chaemi, and Jacob you should join me in the elevator since Jacob is a manager, right?" Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Huh? But the elevator you are using is just for the executives only.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Remember Chaemi, I am the CEO here and I can invite whoever I want to join with me in the executive elevator," Mingyu said and winked at her.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah! I almost forgot he is the mighty Mingyu of Kim Food Industries!” Chaemi thought.</p><p>"Chaemi, just join them and I will go now with Eric in the office and it's been five minutes after our lunch break and still we are here. They might think we are having an over- break." Juyeon said and Chaemi looked at him.</p><p>“Juyeon is right! We should get going and all of you will have work to do.” Mingyu said and Chaemi sighed and she joined Jacob and Jinho with Mingyu in the executive elevator. Then Eric and Juyeon used the employee elevator and Eric noticed that Juyeon was silent.</p><p>"Hey, Juyeon! Why are you so quiet? Is it because Chaemi joined Mr. Kim in the elevator?” Eric said.</p><p>"Don't mind me, Eric! I am alright and also, I was the one who makes Chaemi join him." Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! If you said so Juyeon.” Eric said and the elevator ride was silent. As for the executive elevator, Chaemi sighed again and Mingyu noticed it.</p><p>"It seems she cares about Juyeon." Mingyu thought.</p><p>“Chaemi, is there a problem?” Jacob asked.</p><p>“Jacob is right! Are you upset or something?” Jinho asked.</p><p>"I think Chaemi just doesn't want to leave her other friends. Don't worry you will meet them there quickly." Mingyu said and looked at her and winked at her.</p><p>"Fine! Whatever you say, Mr. Kim." Chaemi said and rolled her eyes and that made them laughed and Mingyu just smirked. Then as they reached their floor...</p><p>"Thank you very much, Mr. Kim. We have to go!" Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi!” Mingyu said and smiled at them and both of them left Mingyu and Jinho in the elevator. </p><p>"Mr. Kim, I am having a hard time whenever you are going somewhere especially when you didn't inform me," Jinho said.</p><p>“I am sorry about that Jinho. You can just tell the managers that I am on a business trip, ok?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Ok! I will note that. But I hope you don't get wrong with me Mr. Kim when I ask you why do you keep not informing me where are you going? " Jinho said.</p><p>“Jinho, sometimes I have some things to take care of by myself and also, those were confidential that’s why I can’t disclose it to you. So, I hope you understand.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I understand now Mr. Kim!” Jinho said.<br/>
“Good!” Mingyu said and just smiled at him. Then both of them reached the floor of his office and went back to work. As time goes by, it was time for them to go home and then suddenly came in in their department and it was Mingyu.</p><p>"Chaemi, I will drive you home," Mingyu said and smiled at her.</p><p>"No thanks, Mr. Kim! I will go with Juyeon and also, it will be a hassle for you to drive me home." Chaemi said and Mingyu sighed and Juyeon slightly smiled at her words.</p><p>"Promise me Chaemi, that next time you will accept my offer," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! I promise! We have to go. Good night and drive safely going to your house.” Chaemi said and smiled at him and Mingyu just smiled back at her. As Chaemi went outside the office, Juyeon was about to go outside too but while he is walking away at Mingyu.</p><p>“Juyeon, you are not dating Chaemi, right?” Mingyu said and Juyeon stopped at walking and…<br/>
“I am not dating her right now. But soon, I will.” Juyeon said and had a fake smile to him and Mingyu smirked.</p><p>“Let see Juyeon if she will choose you and also, you know that I am head over heels to her, right? ” Mingyu said.</p><p>“It’s pretty obvious that you like Chaemi and I know she is also close to your sister too. But it doesn’t mean that you have a full chance that you will be chosen by her. I have to go and probably Chaemi is waiting for me now. Good night Mr. Kim.” Juyeon said and smirked. Then as Juyeon left Mingyu inside the office…</p><p>"I will never let my guard down and I will won over Juyeon no matter what happens." Mingyu thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “I can sense he is lying.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Juyeon approached Chaemi in the lobby…</p><p>“Why did you take so long?” Chaemi asked as they go to Juyeon’s car.</p><p>"Mr. Kim just talked to me before I left the office," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Huh? What did he tell you?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Nothing serious. He just wants to tell me that he is head over heels to you.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“What? Why did he tell you that?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Forget it Chaemi. It’s not like he is threatening me, ok?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! I know that Mingyu cannot do such bad things.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! You are now calling him by his name?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Why, is there a problem with it? To be honest, when we are talking to each other he keeps telling me to call him by his name.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Fine! I will not complain.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"You are just jealous," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Me? Jealous? No, I am not!" Juyeon said.</p><p>"What a terrible liar you are, Lee Juyeon," Chaemi said and she just laughed at him.</p><p>“Can we just change the topic?” Juyeon said and Chaemi is still laughing at him and suddenly Juyeon glared at her and Chaemi stopped laughing.</p><p>"This is the first time I saw him glare at me like that and he was like he was going to eat me any time. I really should stop now." Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Ok! Ok! I will stop. I am sorry Juyeon. To be honest, your eyes scared me away.” Chaemi said and Juyeon just smirked at her words as he focused on driving.</p><p>“Why do you think Mingyu didn’t tell Jinho where he was going?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Maybe he was just uncomfortable not to tell him?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Or maybe he has secrets that he doesn't want to tell others," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Huh? What secret are you referring to?” Chaemi said.<br/>
"We still don't know but I think he has either a good or a bad secret," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Probably it will be a good secret, right?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I hope so Chaemi. Since we still don't know who Mr. Kim Mingyu is." Juyeon said.</p><p>"I just have a feeling that he is a good person. That's all." Chaemi said and as they reached outside of her apartment and Juyeon looked at her.</p><p>"Ok! I will not argue with you Chaemi. I know you are close to the Kim siblings but I want to remind you they are just showing good and kind things to you because you are an employee in their company and Mr. Kim likes you but we don't know what they are doing privately outside of work." Juyeon said.</p><p>"You have a point but just trust me Juyeon. Mingyu is a good person. I have to go and Thank you for driving me home! Good night!" Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Ok! I will trust you Chaemi. Good night!” Juyeon said and smiled back at her and he waved goodbye to her and she went inside her apartment and Juyeon left. As for Mingyu who is now in their house…</p><p>"Hey Mingyu, it seems you are upset when you came home," Hyori said.</p><p>"Chaemi didn't accept my offer to drive her home and she decided to go with Lee Juyeon," Mingyu said and sighed.</p><p>“Oh! You are jealous whenever Chaemi is choosing Juyeon, huh?” Hyori said.</p><p>“Yup! But I already told Juyeon that I like her and it seems he is not threatened that I might get Chaemi’s heart.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“If you don’t want someone lurking around Chaemi, why don’t you just do what you are doing to others?” Hyori said bluntly and Mingyu smirked at his sister’s suggestion.</p><p>“Straightforward are we? Also, are you crazy Hyori? It takes time for me to get rid of those people who are hindering my plans and he is not one of my lists. I would rather compete first with Juyeon rather than getting rid of him that easily." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! If you said so Mingyu! I hope you win in making Chaemi as yours someday.” Hyori said.</p><p>"Don't worry Hyori, I will win her heart," Mingyu said and smirked. Then the next day, it was their rest day and as soon as Chaemi woke up, she already received messages to her and it was from Mingyu and Juyeon.</p><p>Juyeon’s message:</p><p>“Good morning Chaemi! It’s your parents’ death anniversary, right? I will drive you when you will visit your parent’s grave - Juyeon”</p><p>Mingyu’s message:</p><p>“Good morning Chaemi! I am free today I can drive you whenever you want to go - K.M”</p><p>When she saw the two messages, she just replied to Juyeon and didn’t reply to Mingyu.<br/>
“Why does Chaemi don’t reply to my message?” Mingyu said in a frustrating tone.<br/>
"It's because it was her parent's death anniversary today and probably she will go to her parent's grave today," Hyori said.</p><p>“Huh? How did you know that Hyori?” Mingyu said.</p><p>”Chaemi told me. Why, didn’t she tell you? That’s unfortunate my brother.” Hyori said and laughed at her brother and Mingyu became frustrated at her.</p><p>"I should go with her," Mingyu said. In Chaemi's apartment, Juyeon arrived then she went inside his car and went to her parent's grave and offered some food and drinks in the grave.</p><p>“By the way Chaemi, I am sorry to ask you this, but does the suspect told you already who was the mastermind of ordering him to kill your parents?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Still he didn’t tell who it is. ” Chaemi said and sighed.</p><p>“Oh! I see! I hope someday the mastermind will be revealed.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I hope that person will be guilty of killing them. " Chaemi said as she cried and Juyeon hugged her.</p><p>"Don't worry Chaemi, I will ask help for Sangyeon and Hyunjae to investigate your parents' case again," Juyeon said as he comforted her and they didn't know that Mingyu was listening to their conversation.</p><p>“It hurts to see Chaemi like that. I wonder who was the real killer of her parents.” Mingyu thought and sighed and just left. As for Juyeon and Chaemi who were leaving her parents’ grave, suddenly they saw a black car and…</p><p>"That's Mingyu's car," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Wow! You remember his plate number?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Of course! But I think he just visited his parents here.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I think so! But did you also tell him that it was your parents’ death anniversary? Since you were close to him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Nope! I didn’t tell him but for Mingyu’s sister I told her.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s odd you didn’t tell Mingyu, why?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"I just don't feel sharing it and I was more comfortable at his sister because she is like my older sister too," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! Now I understand. You want to go somewhere that has beautiful scenery so that we can at least also relax while eating our lunch. I know a place." Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Sure! That’s great to hear! Also, I am hungry too.” Chaemi said and Juyeon slightly laughed at her and both of them went to the restaurant. Then Mingyu is going to meet the one who is the maker of his journal and as he went to a traditional house, he saw an old man that is organizing things in his house and…</p><p>“Good afternoon, you are Mr. Shin Jaeho, right?” Mingyu asked and the old man stopped at his actions and faced him.</p><p>"Yes, I am! Who are you? What brings you here?" Jaeho asked.</p><p>“I am Kim Mingyu from…” Mingyu was cut off.</p><p>“Oh! You are the CEO of Kim Food Industries Corporation, right?” Jaeho said.</p><p>“How did you know?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“I think someone who is your bodyguard came here and told me about you and you are the one who wants me to make the journal, right?” Jaeho said.</p><p>“Yes, I am! But the one who talked to you is my executive secretary, Oh Jinho.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Are you here to see the journal I am making for you?” Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yes, I want to see it. But you told Jinho that it will take a while, right?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Yup! I told him that and as of the moment, it's still not finished because I have so many processes to make your journal effective. So, I hope you understand. Maybe I can just inform your executive secretary when I already finished it.” Jaeho said.</p><p>"It's ok! I understand Mr. Shin. I don't want to rush you. It's just that I am really curious about who is making it. Thanks for the information." Mingyu said and slightly smiled at him.</p><p>"But are you sure that you are just gonna use it in a good way?" Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! Don't worry. I should go now and I might be disturbing you right now." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! I will trust you. Take care and be safe.” Jaeho said and Mingyu nodded and left the place.</p><p>“I can sense he is lying.” Jaeho thought and just continued to organize his things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I will never disappoint our parents.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As for Chaemi and Juyeon, they were eating their lunch while admiring the beautiful ocean beside them.</p><p>"It's so relaxing to see the ocean here and also, thank you Juyeon for bringing me here," Chaemi said and smiled at Juyeon.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi! I am glad that you like the place!” Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Of course! Also, this is like a healing rest day with you.” Chaemi said and smiled back at him. </p><p>Then after they eat their lunch, they were about to leave the place but…</p><p>"I don't want to leave this place Juyeon," Chaemi said as she pouted and Juyeon laughed.</p><p>“You are so cute when you are like that! But don’t worry we can go back here anytime.” Juyeon said and winked at her and Chaemi blushed.</p><p>“That’s your promise, ok?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I promise Chaemi! I also know other places and we can go there with Jacob and Eric too.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“That would be great Juyeon! It seems you know some good places to relax and rejuvenate, huh?" Chaemi said.</p><p>"Yup! My parents are fond of going to this kind of place because they are always stressed in their work and I am always going with them." Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! Now I know and that’s good because we can go to the places you know.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"We can set a vacation with our friends because we don't go on a vacation that much when we started working in an office," Juyeon said.</p><p>“I agree with you. We can tell Jacob that it can be our team building too. Sounds good, right?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s a great idea Chaemi! We can tell him when we go to work.” Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other. Then while they are going back to Chaemi’s apartment, someone sent a message to her and it was Mingyu.</p><p>“Chaemi I heard that it was your parents’ death anniversary, Hyori told me earlier. I was<br/>
planning to approach you and Juyeon in your parents’ grave also to pay respect to them but I have to leave quickly because I have to meet someone. Also, I heard that your parents were killed and I hope someday the culprit will be caught. -K.M”</p><p>Then Chaemi just replied to Mingyu.</p><p>“It’s ok I understand! Thank you and I appreciate it Mingyu. - Chaemi”</p><p>“Who is it Chaemi?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"It's Mingyu, he told me that he was in the cemetery earlier and he just knew about my parents' death anniversary because Hyori just told her and he was about to approach us but he suddenly left because he has to meet someone and he also heard what we talked about in the cemetery," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! It means that he really went there to see you and also wants to pay respect to your parents too?” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded. </p><p>IN MINGYU’S HOUSE…</p><p>“Did you meet Chaemi today?” Hyori asked.</p><p>“I saw her in her parents’ grave with Juyeon. But I didn’t approach them because I just don’t want to disturb her but I already sent her a message and she appreciated my simple message.” Mingyu said and smiled at her.</p><p>“But I thought you want to compete with Juyeon and yet you didn’t approach them?” Hyori said.</p><p>"Hyori, it's not the right time to compete with Juyeon and I also want to respect Chaemi today as she is remembering her parents too," Mingyu said.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't expect you have a soft side too huh?" Hyori said.</p><p>“My soft side is only for Chaemi and also, I don’t want to have a bad image to her because I want to win her heart. But for the people who are blocking my way, I have a hidden side that they will never figure it out.” Mingyu said and smirked.</p><p>“When it comes to your so-called hidden side, you are doing great Mingyu! That’s why our company is stable and didn’t have any flaws at all.” Hyori said and Mingyu just winked at his sister.</p><p>"Well, it's because I learned something from my beautiful sister," Mingyu said and smirked and Hyori just laughed at his statement.</p><p>“I know right! If our parents are here now, probably they are proud of you especially dad who put you in the position where you are right now." Hyori said.</p><p>" I will never disappoint our parents," Mingyu said and smiled widely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonding with him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chaemi and Juyeon arrived her apartment…</p><p>"Juyeon thanks for today that you comforted me, joined me to pay respect to my late parents, and also, bringing me to a beautiful place too," Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi! Thank you too that you let me join you today.” Juyeon said and smiled back at her.</p><p>“Of course! Because you know my parents since when were in middle school they were fond of you.” Chaemi said and Juyeon laughed.</p><p>“Fond of me? Why?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"My parents like you and they even want you to be my future husband," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Wow! Your parents have just the right choice.” Juyeon said and winked at her and Chaemi had a fake laugh at him.</p><p>"I don't know if my parents have the right choice to choose you," Chaemi said and Juyeon just laughed at her.</p><p>“You want me to prove it to you, right now?” Juyeon said and he suddenly went closer to her and Chaemi was surprised at his action and he staring at him and she just gulped and when he was about to kiss her…</p><p>“What is he thinking, right now?” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Lee Juyeon stop! This is not the right time, ok?” Chaemi said and Juyeon suddenly stopped at his actions and just sighed.</p><p>“Fine! Maybe I will just prove it next time.” Juyeon said and Chaemi just laughed at him.</p><p>"I have to go, Juyeon. I will still fix some things in the apartment. See you in the office." Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Ok! Take care and be safe as always Chaemi! Just send me a message if you need help.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will send you a message. Thanks again for today and drive safely going home." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and Chaemi went out of his car and went inside her apartment and Juyeon left.</p><p>“My gosh! I don’t know what is going with Juyeon” Chaemi thought and just laughed but when she remembered that when he was about to kiss her she suddenly gulped and she just shook her head to cut-off her thoughts towards Juyeon. Then suddenly someone interrupted her.</p><p>“Thinking about Juyeon or Mr. Kim?” a woman asked and Chaemi was surprised that her friend named Cho Jamin was in her apartment.</p><p>“Jamin! When did you arrive?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Chaemi, you didn’t answer my question, do you think about Juyeon or Mr. Kim Mingyu?” Jamin said and Chaemi just laughed.</p><p>“I don’t think about them too much, ok? So, when did you arrive?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Yesterday I arrived here. So, how's Eric and Jacob in the office? Also, how's your admirer, CEO Mr. Kim Mingyu?" Jamin asked and smiled at her.</p><p>"Eric and Jacob were fine and doing great. About Mingyu, he was just always calling me suddenly in his office but I thought it was a serious thing we will talk about and he keeps just asking me to have either have a lunch break or have dinner with me." Chaemi said and Jamin laughed as she heard her story.</p><p>“It seems he is determined to go out with you even though you two are in the office huh? But do you accept or reject his offer?” Jamin asked.</p><p>"Sometimes, I am accepting it because he keeps insisting that he will be the one will pay for it but there were times that I still reject because still, I am more comfortable with my friends than having a lunch break with a CEO of a company because you know many ladies have eyes on me that they were like stabbing me in a million times whenever they see me with Mingyu. It bothers me and it's stressful to see them. Gosh!" Chaemi said and Jamin just laughed again.</p><p>"Well, we can't deny that Mr. Kim Mingyu is handsome and attractive that's why many ladies want him. What about Juyeon? I saw you are with him today." Jamin said.</p><p>"It's my parents' death anniversary today and he joined me today to pay respect to my parents and he also brought me into a beautiful place where we had lunch and the scenery was the ocean," Chaemi said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh! That’s so sweet! Also, I am sorry that I didn’t know that it was your parents’ death anniversary today.” Jamin said.</p><p>"It's ok Jamin since you just visited me today too. By the way, how's your business trip to Europe?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"It was a great trip and I went to the famous tourist attractions there but sometimes it's stressful and tiring since it was also a business trip and I had to talk to other people too," Jamin said.</p><p>“Oh! At least you overcame it! By the way, do you have free time tomorrow?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Yup! Why? You want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Jamin asked.</p><p>"Yes! It's been a while we didn't have bonding time with each other. We can just eat lunch or dinner." Chaemi said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Sure! We can meet tomorrow before lunch and I will pick you up here in your apartment. But don’t you want Juyeon to join us tomorrow?” Jamin said.</p><p>"Jamin it would be great if just the two of us it's like it will be just a girl's hang-out and nothing else," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Well, you have a point! I have to go now and I have to meet Jacob now. See you tomorrow!” Jamin said.</p><p>“Huh? You will meet Jacob? Do you have something between the two of you?” Chaemi said and smiled widely at her.</p><p>"Chaemi! We are just friends, ok? I have to go! Bye! See you tomorrow" Jamin said and Chaemi laughed and nodded and Jamin left her apartment.</p><p>"I doubt that Jamin and Jacob don't have something between them." Chaemi thought and just smiled. Then the next day, Chaemi and Jamin went to a restaurant and have some lunch and suddenly they saw Mingyu waiting for someone.</p><p>“Chaemi, that’s Mr. Kim right?” Jamin said.</p><p>“You’re right! But what is he doing here?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You want me to call him to join us?” Jamin said.</p><p>"Don't call him it seems he is waiting for someone and let's just watch him," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! If you said so Chaemi.” Jamin said and as they continued to eat their lunch, they saw a man went to him and Chaemi continued to observe the situation and she noticed that the man started to cry suddenly and she was confused.</p><p>“Jamin, you think why does the man is crying in front of Mingyu?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I think Mingyu told something to him that's harsh. I don't know and I don't want to judge in a way we see it right now. Since we don't know the whole situation." Jamin said and suddenly they saw that Mingyu handed an envelope to a man.</p><p>“Chaemi, did you see that? It seems he gave him money.”Jamin said.</p><p>“I know! But why does the man looks like he is not happy at all? This is kinda confusing and disturbing to watch.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I think he is just really thankful to Mingyu that he gave him money," Jamin said.</p><p>"Oh well, we should just don't mind them for now and Mingyu might see us," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Why, don’t you want Mingyu to see you here?” Jamin said.</p><p>“Just stop asking questions, ok? Let’s just eat our lunch.” Chaemi said and as soon as they saw the man was escorted by Mingyu’s bodyguards.</p><p>"I don't know why does the man has to be escorted by them." Chaemi thought and suddenly Jamin called Mingyu and…</p><p>“I told you not to call him!” Chaemi said and sighed. Then Mingyu was shocked to see Chaemi and Jamin, but he tried to smile and went closer to them but one of his bodyguards stopped him.</p><p>”Jaeyoung, you can now leave me here and I will drive on my way home. You know what to do, ok?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kim!" Jaeyoung said and left him. Then Mingyu went to Chaemi and approached them with a smile.</p><p>“Hey! Chaemi and you are Ms. Cho Jamin, right?” Mingyu said and Jamin nodded and Chaemi just smiled at him.</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Kim! We saw you that you are talking to a man and we are assuming that you gave him money. Why?” Jamin said.</p><p>"Oh about that, I gave money to the man because I wanted to help him," Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Oh! Wow! You are a generous person, Mr. Kim." Jamin said and Chaemi was still silent and just listening to them and Mingyu just smiled at them.</p><p>“You can just call me Mingyu since we are not in the office. By the way, how are you Chaemi?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I am fine! Just having some bonding moment with Jamin since she went on a business trip for two years in Europe.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! I see! But I am not ruining your girls hang-out, right?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“No! You are not! It was just a coincidence that you are also here." Jamin said.</p><p>“Do you have other things you will do for today?” Mingyu asked and smiled at them.</p><p>"We are just going home after this," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Yes, Mingyu! But I think it would be fun if you will come with us." Jamin said and Chaemi raised her eyebrows at Jamin and she just winked at her.</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea and also, I don’t have anything to do today. I can drive the two of you where you want to go.” Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>"But Jamin has a car with her," Chaemi said.</p><p>"You can just ride in Mingyu's car," Jamin said and smiled at her and Chaemi just sighed.</p><p>"Jamin is something I can't handle gosh!" Chaemi thought and Mingyu smiled at her.</p><p>“Fine! Whatever you say Jamin, I will ride his car.” Chaemi said and just looked at Mingyu with a fake smile.</p><p>“Are you sure Jamin, you will let Chaemi ride in my car? You will be alone there.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"It's ok, we will see each other at our destination," Jamin said.</p><p>“Ok! But what is your next plan to do today?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"We want to watch movies," Jamin said and smiled at him and Chaemi was just silently agreeing with her.</p><p>“I don’t know why is Chaemi is like this today! But I find it cute.” Mingyu thought and smiled at her.<br/>
"Ok! Let's go now and we don't have much time." Mingyu said and all of them agree and Chaemi just went to Mingyu's car. While they are going to the mall, Chaemi is quiet and Mingyu noticed it.</p><p>“Chaemi, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I just have so many thoughts going in my mind right now. So, don’t mind me and I am ok.” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? But I am kinda curious what thoughts you are referring to. Can you at least tell me?” Mingyu said and Chaemi sighed.</p><p>"I am kinda bothered by the man you are talking to earlier and why do your bodyguards have to escort him outside where he can just go outside by himself?" Chaemi said and looked at him.</p><p>“Oh! Is that what your concern until now?” Mingyu asked and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>“It’s just that I want the man to be safe going outside that’s why I let my bodyguards escort him. So no worries, ok?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I thought there was something that was going on." Chaemi said and Mingyu just chuckled at her words.</p><p>“Nothing is going on about with me and the man I talked to earlier. So, trust me and believe me Chaemi.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! I will trust you Mingyu.” Chaemi said and just smiled at him. Then as they reached the mall, they are choosing a movie to watch but the only choices are a romantic and a horror movie.</p><p>"Can we just choose a romantic movie?" Mingyu said and the girls were surprised at his choice and laughed at Mingyu.</p><p>"I thought men like horror movies but you are different Mingyu," Chaemi said and Jamin laughed at her words.</p><p>“Are you not fond of watching horror movies?” Jamin said.<br/>
"To be honest, I am afraid of watching horror movies," Mingyu said and they just laughed at him.</p><p>"Because of that, we should just watch a horror movie and you should overcome your fears Mingyu," Chaemi said and winked at Mingyu and suddenly glared at her and Chaemi just stuck her tongue out as she teased him and Jamin was just laughing at them.</p><p>"You are doing great Chaemi," Jamin said and Chaemi smiled at her. Then before going inside in the theater, they took a picture on Jamin's phone and post it in her SNS account. Then they went inside the movie theater, Chaemi feels that Mingyu is getting nervous and when they are going into there seats…</p><p>“Can I just seat beside you, Chaemi?” Mingyu asked and Chaemi slightly laughing at him and nodded. As they are watching the movie, Mingyu keeps clinging to Chaemi and she is just laughing at his actions.</p><p>"Mingyu, I didn't expect you will be like this but I find it very hilarious," Chaemi said in a low voice.</p><p>"If you just didn't choose a horror movie I will not be like this," Mingyu said and Chaemi just slightly laughed at him. Then in a few hours, the movie ended, and Mingyu breathed deeply as he calms himself down.</p><p>"It's ok now Mingyu. Having you with us today makes us enjoy our bonding time." Jamin said and smiled at Mingyu.</p><p>"Jamin is right and also, don't worry we will not tell the others that the CEO of Kim Food Industries Corporation is a scaredy-cat when it comes to watching horror movies," Chaemi said and Jamin laughed and Mingyu smirked.</p><p>"You really should not tell them and also, this is your fault Chaemi," Mingyu said and it was Chaemi's turn to smirk at him.</p><p>“At least you survived and also, somehow you overcame your fears too. Let’s go now and it’s already evening.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Mingyu will drive you home and I will get going now. See you tomorrow in the office Mingyu and Chaemi!” Jamin said and smiled at them and waved goodbye to them. Then Chaemi went to Mingyu’s car and he drove Chaemi home and when they reached her apartment…</p><p>“Chaemi thank you for letting me join you with Jamin. Even though you made me watch a horror movie today.” Mingyu said and smiled at her and Chaemi smiled back at him. </p><p>"I have no choice since Jamin was the one who made you join our bonding today. I have to go and see you tomorrow and Good night Mingyu and thank you for driving me home." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Good night Chaemi! See you tomorrow!” Mingyu said and Chaemi left him in the car and went inside her apartment.</p><p>“I am happy that I had an opportunity to be with Chaemi today!” Mingyu thought and smiled while driving home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Why did you get suspicious to me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, it was a normal day in Kim Food Industries Corporation and all the employees are working quietly. While Chaemi is working, someone sent her a message in their web portal and it was Mingyu.</p><p>“Have lunch with me! - K.M”</p><p>“No thanks, Mingyu! I will join with my friends. - Chaemi”</p><p>As Mingyu saw her reply to him…</p><p>“Why does she keeps rejecting me!” Mingyu said in a frustrating tone.</p><p>“How about I can drive you home? You promised me that you will not reject me next time to drive you home- K.M”</p><p>"Mingyu is really determined! " Chaemi said and sighed.</p><p>“Fine! Since you don’t like people who break their promises. But just for today, ok? - Chaemi”</p><p>“Yup! Have a nice day Chaemi and see you after work! - K.M”</p><p>“Ok! See you later! Have a nice day too! - Chaemi”</p><p>Then Chaemi didn’t know that someone saw her message to Mingyu and it was…</p><p>"I see that Mr. Kim will drive you home tonight," Juyeon said and Chaemi was surprised at Juyeon's presence at her back.</p><p>"I just don't want him to be disappointed to me because I promised that next time I will not reject him. I hope you understand Juyeon. Don't worry just for today he will drive me home." Chaemi said and looked at him with an apologetic face.</p><p>“Fine! Do whatever you want Chaemi. I will go back to work.” Juyeon said and just went back to his working station and Chaemi pouted.</p><p>“It seems he is the one who is now disappointed.” Chaemi thought and sighed and went back to work. As for Mingyu who is in the office, he called Jinho inside his office and he went inside.</p><p>“Why did you call me Mr. Kim?” Jinho asked.</p><p>"Are there any updates about the journal? I am kinda getting impatient since I need it." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Why does Mr. Kim really into that journal?” Jinho thought.</p><p>“I am sorry Mr. Kim! Mr. Shin Jaeho told me it will take weeks to make the journal since it was a special one.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Are you sure about that Jinho? Or are you hiding something from me?” Mingyu said and looked at Jinho with anger in his eyes.</p><p>“No! I am not hiding Mr. Kim! I am telling the truth.” Jinho said with his nervousness in his voice.</p><p>“I will believe you Jinho. You know I don’t like people who are hiding something from me, right? Or else you will be what?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“I will be doomed, Mr. Kim. Don’t worry I am always telling the truth to you.” Jinho said as he tried to calm himself down from being nervous seeing Mingyu who is angry.</p><p>"Ok! I hope you always remember that and also, you know I easily get impatient." Mingyu said.</p><p>"Yes, I know that Mr. Kim! I will call again Mr. Shin Jaeho when can he finish making your journal." Jinho said</p><p>“Ok! Good! You can go back now to work.” Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and just went back to his working station.</p><p>“Why does Mr. Jaeho keeps me waiting for that journal.” Mingyu thought and became frustrated. As for Jinho, went back to work…</p><p>"I don't know what is special about that journal. I think I should just ask about Mr. Jaeho next time I will visit him." Jinho thought and just focus on his work. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to have some lunch break. Then Chaemi, Juyeon, Eric, Jacob, and Jamin went for a lunch break and while they are eating their lunch suddenly Jinho joined them.</p><p>“Oh hey Jinho! I am glad you joined us today for lunch.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"As usual Mr. Kim went somewhere and I don't want to eat lunch alone again," Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! You can just join us as always.” Jamin said.</p><p>“Hey Ms. Cho, when did you arrive?” Jinho asked.</p><p>"I arrived last Friday and also, you can just call me Jamin since we are all friends," Jamin said and Jinho nodded.</p><p>“By the way, I saw yesterday the picture of Chaemi and Jamin with Mr. Kim and the three of you watched a movie with him?” Eric said.</p><p>“Yup! He decided to join us for our bonding yesterday.” Jamin said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Wow! You are lucky that you have bonded with him." Jacob said.</p><p>“But how did he join you yesterday?” Juyeon asked and looked at Chaemi.</p><p>"Jamin and I were eating lunch in a restaurant and we saw him there and met someone," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Who did he meet?” Eric asked.</p><p>"We don't know but we just saw it was a man and after meeting him, he approached as he saw us," Jamin said.</p><p>“What kind of movie did you watch with Mr. Kim?” Jacob asked and Chaemi and Jamin laughed.</p><p>“Should we just tell his secret to them?” Jamin asked and Chaemi just laughed.</p><p>“Secret of Mr. Kim?” Jinho asked and the girls nodded and just laughed.</p><p>"To be honest, I was the one who chose what kind of movie we should watch and it was a horror movie and he is just really scary when we watched it and it was very hilarious to see him like that," Chaemi said and her friends laughed and Juyeon just smirked.</p><p>"Are you serious? He is afraid of watching horror movies?" Eric asked and the girls nodded.</p><p>"But at least he survived yesterday," Jamin said.</p><p>"That was funny to hear that he is afraid of watching a horror movie," Juyeon said.</p><p>“I know, right! What about you Juyeon? Are you also afraid of watching a horror movie?” Chaemi said and looked at him and smiled.</p><p>“Umm… to be honest---” Juyeon was suddenly cut-off.</p><p>"I get it, Juyeon! The way you answer it's really clear for me." Chaemi said and smiled at him and her friends laughed.</p><p>“Fine! I don’t have anything to say Park Chaemi.” Juyeon said and smirked again and Chaemi raised her eyebrows at him and just smiled at him.</p><p>“You know seeing the two of you like that, you two are very cute, do you agree with me guys?” Jamin said and all of their friends agreed.</p><p>“Stop it guys! We should get going and we might be recorded as over-break.” Chaemi said.<br/>
“You are just changing the topic!” Eric said and they laughed at his words and then all of them just went back to work. Then while they are working, Chaemi suddenly remembers the man whom Mingyu met and…</p><p>“Why does the man bothers me when I remember he is crying in front of Mingyu? Did he do wrong?” Chaemi said and Juyeon heard her words.<br/>
"What do you mean Chaemi?" Juyeon said and Chaemi was slightly surprised at Juyeon.</p><p>“It seems there was something wrong when Mingyu met the man in the restaurant. But I don’t know what it is. It bothers me a lot.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Did you already ask him about it?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"We already asked him but I think I am not that convinced with his answer," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Why are you not convinced? What did you see when he met the man?" Juyeon asked.</p><p>"It's just that, I saw that Mingyu just gave him money and he told us that he just helped him but it seems the man is not happy at all and the odd thing is that Mingyu made the man escorted by his bodyguards outside. If you saw it you will be intrigued by what was happening." Chaemi said.</p><p>"You're right. That's kinda suspicious Chaemi. But I think we should just be quiet about what you saw yesterday and also, don't get involved in it since that was Mr. Kim's private meeting whoever that man is. Also, don't tell him later that you are still suspicious of it since you are his close friend too and might get the wrong idea and be careful too." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will keep my mouth shut and I will be careful later when he drives me home," Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and they just went back to work. They didn't know that Mingyu was listening to their conversation and just left. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and…</p><p>“Chaemi, remember what I said ok?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Don’t worry I will remember that! I have to go and probably he is waiting for me now. Good night and see you tomorrow!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Bye Take care and see you tomorrow Chaemi!” Juyeon said and Chaemi left.</p><p>“Hey, why are you letting Chaemi left, I thought you were the one who will drive her home?” Eric said.</p><p>"Mr. Kim insists to drive her home tonight and Chaemi accepted his offer. But she told me it was just for tonight.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I have to go! Bye!” Eric said and Juyeon waved goodbye to him and also, went home. As for Chaemi, who is with Mingyu…</p><p>“How was your day Chaemi?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s just a normal day. Nothing special about it.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! What did I hear earlier that you are suspicious of me Chaemi?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“My gosh! Is he there that time when I told Juyeon about the scene I saw yesterday?” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Umm… about that Mingyu, I know I don’t have the right to assume things what happened to the man you met but still it bothers me. That’s all.” Chaemi said and gulped. Then as they reached her apartment…</p><p>“What do you mean by that Chaemi? YOU THINK I WILL DO A BAD THING TO THAT MAN HUH? I THOUGHT YOU BELIEVE ME THAT I DON’T DO BAD THINGS!" Mingyu said in an angry tone and looked at her with anger in his eyes and gripped her arm that made Chaemi terrified because it was her first time to see Mingyu get angry.</p><p>“Mingyu, It hurts!” Chaemi said as Mingyu’s grip was getting tight and he just suddenly let her arms free from his grip.</p><p>“Mingyu, hear me out. I believe that you will not do bad things, ok?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“But why did you get suspicious to me? I don’t understand!” Mingyu said and Chaemi sighed.</p><p>"Mingyu, I am sorry if my thoughts are just really a mess, ok? So, I hope you don't get the wrong idea and I will believe you that you will never do such bad things to other people. So, please calm down. But, I think I should just go." Chaemi said and went out of Mingyu's car and went inside her apartment.</p><p>“I didn’t expect he will be like that!” Chaemi said to herself and tried to calm down herself. As Mingyu left her place…</p><p>"I hope that Chaemi believes me!" Mingyu thought and just went home being frustrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Did he already met him?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mingyu got home, Hyori noticed that he has a problem and she approached her brother.</p><p>"Hey, Mingyu! What's with that face? It seems you have a problem." Hyori asked.</p><p>"I drove Chaemi home," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! You should be happy because he accepted you to drive her home.” Hyori said.</p><p>"I know, but Chaemi ruined my good mood while I am driving her home," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Huh? Why? What did she do?” Hyori asked.</p><p>“Yesterday, Chaemi and Jamin saw me meeting someone and they saw that I gave money to a person and made that man escorted by my bodyguards. I thought Chaemi will be convinced by my answer when they asked me why I gave the man money but Chaemi still seems to be suspicious of me that I will do a bad thing to the man and that made me furious at her and I almost hurt her because of my anger.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Oh! I see! Mingyu, remember next time, if you have a serious problem with the person you will meet, don't set up a meeting at a public place where many eyes watching you because that will be big trouble for you. Also, that is a big minus point to win Chaemi's heart. So, please plan your meetings properly if you don't want to be suspected by someone." Hyori said and Mingyu just sighed.</p><p>"I should apologize to Chaemi tomorrow. I should just have control of my anger." Mingyu said.</p><p>“You really should apologize, Mingyu. We don’t know that she might tell it to others what you did to her.” Hyori said and Mingyu nodded and just went to his room and rest.</p><p>"I hope Chaemi will not dig in on what she saw. It will be also big trouble for her if she will get involved in the situation. She should stay out of it." Hyori thought and just went to sleep.</p><p>Then the next day, Chaemi was the first one to go to the office and Juyeon was next and before they start to work…</p><p>“Hey, Chaemi! how was Mingyu driving you home last night?” Juyeon said and Chaemi suddenly sighed.</p><p>“Why is your face like that? Tell me.” Juyeon said and looked at her with concern.</p><p>"It was my first time seeing Mingyu got angry last night," Chaemi said as she slightly stuttered.</p><p>“Why? Did he do something to you last night? I really should be just the one who drives you home and it seems you are now scared of him." Juyeon said.</p><p>“To be honest, Mingyu heard us talking about me being bothered by what I saw last Sunday in the restaurant and he suddenly asked me why am I suspicious of him with anger and gripped my arm. But don’t worry Juyeon, I am now ok.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Don’t ever let Mingyu drive you home again, ok? We really should be careful for now Chaemi.” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>"I didn't expect he will react that way and because of that, it seems he hides something," Chaemi said and sighed.</p><p>"You're right Chaemi! For now, let's just be quiet about what Mingyu did to you." Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>"You really should be suspicious Chaemi," Eric said and then Juyeon and Chaemi were shocked that they heard their conversation.</p><p>“When did you arrive Jacob and Eric?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Just five minutes ago and we just heard what you are talking about. Just be careful when Mr. Kim is around, ok?” Jacob said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>"Don't worry Chaemi, we will not tell others what we heard about Mr. Kim," Eric said.</p><p>"Thanks, guys! I will be more careful from now on." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Also, when Mr. Kim calls you in his office, Juyeon should come with you. Are we clear about that Chaemi? Because I don’t want my subordinate to be harmed or harassed” Jacob said.</p><p>"Yes, Jacob! I will remember that." Chaemi said and looked at Juyeon and he smiled at her.</p><p>"Don't worry Jacob I will always be with her," Juyeon said and Jacob smiled at them.</p><p>"Chaemi, why don't you just date him today," Eric said and all of them laughed.</p><p>"Let's just go to work and Mr. Kim might suddenly have a surprise visit here," Chaemi said and Juyeon just smiled at her.</p><p>"You are always changing the topic when it comes to dating Juyeon," Eric said.</p><p>"Just cut it out, Eric. Let's just go to work and we have so many jobs to do for today, ok?" Jacob said and Eric just nodded and all of them focused on working. As for Mingyu who is in his office busy in his job, someone suddenly called him and it was his friend Wonwoo.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:<br/>
Mingyu: Hey Wonwoo! Why did you call?</p><p>Wonwoo: I don’t have much work to do and I just want someone to talk to.</p><p>Mingyu: Haha! I want to talk to you too but unfortunately, I am busy.</p><p>Wonwoo: I understand Mingyu. How are you with Chaemi?</p><p>Mingyu: We have some problems since last night. </p><p>Wonwoo: Huh? Why? What happened?</p><p>Mingyu: I drove her home last night, but I suddenly got angry and I almost hurt her because she became suspicious of me when she saw me that I met someone where I gave a man money and made him escorted by my bodyguards.</p><p>Wonwoo: Oh I see! You really should apologize to her Mingyu. But you didn’t do something bad to the man you met, right?</p><p>Mingyu: Me? I will never do something bad to a person. You know that, right?</p><p>Wonwoo: Yup! Don’t worry I believe you Mingyu!</p><p>Mingyu: Thanks Wonwoo! I should continue my work now and apologize to Chaemi.</p><p>Wonwoo: Ok! Good luck and have a nice day!</p><p>Mingyu: Thanks again! Have a nice day too Wonwoo!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>Then after Mingyu had a conversation with Wonwoo, he sent a message to Chaemi and she received it and she reads it…</p><p>“Chaemi, I want to talk to you in my office right now. - K.M”</p><p>Then when Chaemi his message…</p><p>“What does he want to talk about?” Chaemi said to herself and Juyeon suddenly heard her and went closer to her.</p><p>“Chaemi, is that Mr. Kim?” Juyeon asked and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>"He wants to talk to me in his office," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to him or not? If you will go in his office, I should go with you.” Juyeon said.<br/>
“Ok! I will talk to him since I am also curious.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I will tell Jacob about it that I will go with you," Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded and he told Jacob about it and he let them go to Mingyu's office.</p><p>IN MINGYU’S OFFICE…</p><p>Someone called Mingyu inside his office and Jinho told him that it was Chaemi and Mingyu let her in but he was confused why was Juyeon is with her.</p><p>“Chaemi, why did you come with Juyeon?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I just let him come with me. Is there anything problem? You can just talk to me Mingyu.”Chaemi said and Mingyu sighed and looked at Juyeon.</p><p>"It seems you already told him about what happened last night," Mingyu said.</p><p>“So, what if she already told me?” Juyeon said and Mingyu smirked.<br/>
"I thought Juyeon will stay quiet and listen. Why is he, interrupting in our conversation?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Why? does it bother you? Just tell me, what you want to say and we will leave right away.” Chaemi said and looked at him and they didn’t know that Jinho heard their conversation inside his office.</p><p>“It seems Chaemi and Mr. Kim have some misunderstanding. I should ask her later.” Jinho said and just went back to his working station.</p><p>"Ok! I am sorry Chaemi on what I did yesterday. I just got angry because you were suspicious of me. That's all." Mingyu said.</p><p>“I will think it first Mingyu. We have to go back to work. Let’s go Juyeon.” Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and looked at Mingyu and smirked at him. </p><p>“I didn’t know that Chaemi and Juyeon will be like this!” Mingyu thought and just went back to work.</p><p>“Chaemi, I am sorry I just heard you had a misunderstanding with Mr. Kim. Can I ask you about what happened?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“Let’s talk about that later on lunch break, ok?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Also, we should go back to work too, Jinho," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! See you on lunch break.” Jinho said and both of them nodded and left him and went back to their working station. But as soon as Chaemi and Juyeon left him, Mingyu approached Jinho.</p><p>“Jinho, don’t join them for today. I will join you for lunch break today.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Ok! Mr. Kim I will tell them," Jinho said and Mingyu nodded and went back to his office.</p><p>“It seems I will be more comfortable to join Chaemi and her friends than Mr. Kim. But I have no choice.” Jinho thought and he sent a message to Juyeon and he saw his message…</p><p>"Juyeon, tell them I will not be able to join you for lunch because Mr. Kim will join me for lunch today. - Jinho"</p><p>“It seems he will have a serious talk with Jinho.” Juyeon thought and when he told Chaemi about Jinho.</p><p>“It’s ok! I understand. He can join us for tomorrow.” Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded. Then while Jinho is working, someone is calling him and it was the maker of the journal, Shin Jaeho.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:</p><p>Jinho: Good morning Mr. Shin! Why did you call?</p><p>Jaeho: I am already finished with the journal.</p><p>Jinho: That’s good to hear Mr. Shin. I will tell Mr. Kim right away.</p><p>Jaeho: Don’t tell your boss that I already finished the journal.</p><p>Jinho: Huh? Why Mr. Shin?</p><p>Jaeho: You should be the only one to get the journal here anytime and I will tell you some things about the journal I made. Are we clear about that?</p><p>Jinho: Yes, Mr. Shin! I will go there.</p><p>Jaeho: Ok! Good! See you! when you visit me.</p><p>Jinho: Ok Mr. Shin! Thanks!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>"That's odd, why does Mr. Shin doesn't want Mr. Kim to come with me to get the journal? Did he already met him?”Jinho thought and just continued to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ”Don’t trust him too much.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then as time goes by, it was their lunch break and they noticed that Jinho is not joining them.</p><p>"Where is Jinho? I thought he will join us for a lunch break." Eric said.</p><p>"Jinho told me that Mr. Kim will join him for lunch today," Juyeon said.</p><p>“By the way, where is Jamin?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Jamin went somewhere to meet a client and probably she is now having lunch with the client. So, Chaemi what did Mr. Kim tell you when you are with Juyeon?” Jacob asked.</p><p>“As usual, he was kinda uncomfortable to see Juyeon with me. But he apologized to me about what happened last night.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Did you forgive him?” Eric asked.</p><p>"I just told him that I will still think if I should forgive him or not because of his rude behavior to Juyeon earlier," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Did Mr. Kim do something to Juyeon?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"Don't worry Jacob he didn't do something to me. It's just he wants me to back off and don't want me to interrupt their conversation. That's all" Juyeon said.</p><p>"I think we should just be quiet and careful from now on when Mr. Kim is around," Jacob said and all of them agreed. As for Jinho who is having a lunch break with Mingyu…</p><p>"Mr. Kim, I am sorry that I overheard that you and Chaemi have some misunderstanding. What happened?" Jinho asked.</p><p>"I just got angry at her because she was suspicious about what she saw in the restaurant where I met a man and gave him money," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Why did you give money to a man you met?” Jinho asked.</p><p>"I just helped the man. That's all. Nothing else. But still, she was not convinced by my answer when we met in the restaurant with Ms. Cho Jamin. Jinho you think I will do something bad to others?" Mingyu said and looked at Jinho and he gulped.</p><p>"No! Mr. Kim I believe you will not do evil or bad things to other people," Jinho said and looked at Mingyu.</p><p>"I am glad you believe me Jinho! You are the one whom I can trust" Mingyu said and smiled at Jinho.</p><p>“By the way, are there any updates about the journal?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“I called Mr. Shin and he told me he can finish making the journal by next week. He also told me that he is sorry that he makes you wait for a long time.” Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I understand Jinho. Thanks for the update.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“No problem Mr. Kim!” Jinho said.</p><p>“I am sorry Mr. Kim for not telling the truth. It seems Mr. Shin has a reason and I have to keep it as a secret.”Jinho thought and both of them went back to work. As for Chaemi and Juyeon, who are working, someone sent again a message to Chaemi and it was Mingyu.</p><p>"Chaemi I am sorry about my rude behavior earlier and also, what I did to you. Please forgive me! I mean it. :( - K.M "</p><p>As Chaemi saw his message to her, she just smirked and didn't reply to his message and Mingyu was waiting for her reply but suddenly Chaemi set the chat in a busy mode where an employee can't continue to chat to another employee even the higher management or the executives can't continue to chat with them and because of that, he gets frustrated.</p><p>"I should make a move to make Chaemi forgive me," Mingyu said and tried to calm down himself. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home then when Chaemi and Juyeon were waiting for the elevator, Mingyu approached them and…</p><p>“Chaemi, please forgive me! I am also sorry to be rude and what I did to you.” Mingyu said and pouted then Chaemi didn’t respond to him and Juyeon just smirked at him and when the elevator door opened they just went in…</p><p>"We have to go to Mr. Kim Mingyu. Good night! Bye!" Chaemi said and made a fake smile at him and when the elevator was about to close…</p><p>“Chaemi! Please Forgive me!” Mingyu said in a loud voice and as the door closed he got frustrated again.</p><p>"Why is she like that to me? She also stated my whole name! Gosh!" Mingyu said in a frustrating tone and just went back to his office and get his things to go home. While Chaemi and Juyeon are in the elevator…</p><p>"You are doing a great job Chaemi," Juyeon said and Chaemi just laughed.</p><p>"I know he is my friend but still I don't like the way he treats you and I won’t let it slide because I am more closer to you than him," Chaemi said and looked at Juyeon.</p><p>"Thanks, Chaemi! Let's just see what things will Mingyu do for you to forgive him." Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded and slightly laughed. Then both of them just went home.</p><p>IN MINGYU’S HOUSE…</p><p>"Hey, Mingyu! Are you now on good terms with Chaemi?" Hyori said and Mingyu shook his head.</p><p>"I apologized to her but she just told me that she will think if she can forgive me or not because I also had a rude behavior to Juyeon," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Huh? Is Juyeon also there when you apologized to her?” Hyori said and Mingyu nodded.</p><p>“Why does she have to bring Juyeon?” Hyori asked.</p><p>"It seems Juyeon knows what I did to her and probably he wants to protect Chaemi from me," Mingyu said.</p><p>“So, what will you gonna do now? Don’t let Chaemi get suspicious of you.” Hyori said.</p><p>“I will do everything I can, to make Chaemi forgive me. Also, I will not give up that easily to make her mine.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Good luck my younger brother!” Hyori said and Mingyu sighed and just went inside his bedroom.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY…</p><p>Chaemi and Juyeon went to the office at the same time and she saw a package on her desk.</p><p>"Jacob, who gives this package?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"I don't know! We just came here and the package was already there on your table." Jacob said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I thought you knew who gave this package.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Are you not curious what’s in it?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh well! But I don’t remember If I have anything that I ordered online.” Chaemi said and just opened the box and it was a luxurious bag and Chaemi was surprised.</p><p>“Wow! That’s an expensive bag! But does the package have a note or letter of the sender?” Juyeon said and Chaemi saw a note in it and it says…</p><p>“Chaemi! I hope you forgive me. - K.M”</p><p>“It was from Mingyu! He thought that I will easily forgive him by giving me gifts like this? Ha! As he wished!" Chaemi said and Juyeon laughed.</p><p>“But what should he do for you to forgive him?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"To be honest, he doesn't have to do anything because of the way he apologizes to you, and for me, it was like it has no sincerity in it and it's like he was forced to do it," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! I see! You have a point Chaemi! Let's just wait for him to realize it." Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded and both of them started to work. Then Mingyu called Jinho in his office.</p><p>"Jinho did you already place the gift for Chaemi on her desk?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kim! I put the gift on her desk before she went into the office." Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Jinho!" Mingyu said and Jinho nodded.</p><p>“By the way, Mr. Kim why did you give Chaemi a gift? Is today her birthday?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“Nope! I just want her to forgive me. That’s all.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I thought it was her birthday today. Also, can I join them today for lunch?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“You can join them today and tell me if Chaemi will be likely to forgive me because of the gift I give to her. Also, I will meet someone today too.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok, Mr. Kim! I will tell you when you came back here.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Jinho! You can go back to work now." Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and went back to his working station. Then when Jinho came back from his working station, he sent a message to Juyeon and he saw it.</p><p>“I will join you for lunch break today! See you later - Jinho“</p><p>"Chaemi, Jinho will join us for lunch," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Oh! That's great! We can tell him about the gift that Mingyu gave me." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and smiled at her. Then while all of the employees are quietly working, suddenly a post in their bulletin board in their web portal that made all the employee shock is…</p><p>"You think the one who is the most powerful in this company is good? Don't trust him too much everyone!"</p><p>"What does the employee mean? Does he knows Mingyu that much?" Chaemi said.</p><p>"We don't know Chaemi and it seems the employee was just really angry with Mr. Kim," Eric said.</p><p>“Oh well! Let’s just don’t mind the post and focus on our work. We don’t know the whole situation behind the employee and Mr. Kim.” Jacob said.</p><p>“You’re right! It best for us not to mind the post and not get involved in it. ” Juyeon said and all of them agreed.</p><p>“I think Mingyu will be furious at this moment.” Chaemi thought and sighed. As soon as Mingyu saw the post he got angry and called Jinho.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Kim?” Jinho said.</p><p>"Please track down who is the employee who posted that nonsense in the bulletin board. RIGHT NOW!!" Mingyu said in an angry voice and Jinho was shocked and he went quickly to his working station and asked help to track down the employee. Then as soon as the employee was tracked down, Jinho sent the name to Mingyu and he smirked at it and he sent a message to Mr. Seo Chisung who was an HR director and he saw his message from Mingyu and he reads it.</p><p>“Mr. Seo I want to talk to you after work. I think we should clear things up - Mr. Kim Mingyu”</p><p>After Mr. Seo reading the message from him, he calmly replied to him.</p><p>“Ok! Mr. Kim, See you later after work! - Mr. Seo Chisung” </p><p>“You messed up the wrong person!” Mingyu said and smirked. But he didn’t know that Jinho heard what he said.</p><p>“I wonder what is he gonna do to Mr. Seo?” Jinho thought and just went back to work. Then as time goes by, it was time for their lunch break.</p><p>"Jinho, how's Mr. Kim when he saw the post of the employee on the bulletin board?" Jamin asked.</p><p>"He got angry and he made me track down the employee," Jinho said.</p><p>"So, who is the person posted that on the bulletin board?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"His name is Mr. Seo Chisung, who is a human resource director," Jinho said.</p><p>"Oh! Do you have any idea what was their problem with each other?" Juyeon asked.</p><p>"This is my first time to see Mr. Seo posted like this because I thought they were on good terms because Mr. Kim is Mr. Seo's friend," Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Probably Mr. Seo will be just fired by Mr. Kim because of what he posted on the bulletin board." Jacob said.</p><p>"Or Maybe Mr. Kim will just talk to him and settle things between them but he will not entirely fire him right away," Jamin said.</p><p>"But why does Mr. Seo posted something like that against Mr. Kim? Don't you think something is going on that we didn't know?" Juyeon said.</p><p>"Juyeon is right. But I don't want to assume things quickly even though I am his executive secretary and also, I don't want to get involved in it because he might get angry at me when I interfere with whatever his plans and problems with other people.” Jinho said.</p><p>"We understand Jinho. By the way, did Mingyu told you to place a gift for me on the desk?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Wow! Mr. Kim gave you a gift?” Jamin asked and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>“Yup! He told me that he gave you the bag as a gift to apologize to you and he hopes that you will forgive him.” Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! It seems it will be also a problem for him if I will not forgive him today because he also got a big issue today with the HR director. I think I should talk to him before going home.” Chaemi said and Juyeon looked at her with a confused face.</p><p>“I thought you will not forgive him that easily?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I know Juyeon but today he has a big problem and I don't want him to think that I still have a problem with him too. So, I should forgive him today." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! I will go with you when you are going to talk to Mr. Kim.” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>“I am confused guys why does Chaemi should forgive Mr. Kim?” Jamin said.</p><p>“It’s a long story and Jacob can tell you. Since he was here yesterday and knew what happened to me.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I understand Chaemi!” Jamin said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Chaemi, can I tell him that you will talk to him later with Juyeon?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Yup! You can tell Mingyu.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You sure about that Chaemi?” Juyeon asked for the last time.</p><p>"Yup! I am willing to forgive him when he also apologizes to you with sincerity." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Chaemi!" Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other and their friends teased them and they just laughed it off and went back to their working stations. As for Jinho, he went to Mingyu's office and…</p><p>“Why are you here Jinho?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"I just want to tell you that Chaemi and Juyeon will talk to you later," Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Thanks for informing me. You can go back to work.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“By the way Mr. Kim, I thought you are friends with Mr. Seo, what happened?” Jinho asked and Mingyu looked at him seriously that made him gulped.</p><p>“You don’t need to know. It was just personal problems that's all. So, do you have any other questions for me?" Mingyu asked.</p><p>“None Mr. Kim! I will go back to work now.” Jinho said and Mingyu nodded and Jinho left him.</p><p>"Mr. Kim is really a private person but still I am very suspicious of him," Jinho thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ”No one will never destroy us.” (M/TW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE, GUNSHOTS, AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!</p><p>As for Chaemi and Juyeon who is now quietly working, someone sent a message to Chaemi and it was Mingyu. </p><p>“Chaemi, Jinho told me that you want to talk to me with Juyeon? - K.M”</p><p>“Yup! You want us to talk to you, right now? - Chaemi”</p><p>“Sure! Since I am not that busy as of the moment. - K.M”</p><p>“Ok! We will be there in your office in a minute. - Chaemi”</p><p>“Ok! See you! - K.M”</p><p>After Chaemi’s conversation with Mingyu…</p><p>“Juyeon let’s go to Mingyu’s office. We will talk to him now." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and they informed Jacob they will be going to his office and both of them went into Mingyu's office.</p><p>“Good afternoon Chaemi and Juyeon! So, Chaemi did you like what I gave to you?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Mingyu you don’t have to give me an expensive gift to make me forgive you. I will return this to you. Also, before I forgive you but you should apologize to Juyeon with sincerity” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“I have no choice but to follow Chaemi!” Mingyu thought and sighed.</p><p>"If you will not apologize to him with sincerity then, I will just forget what I am here for and just don't talk to you," Chaemi said and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Fine! I am sorry Juyeon for my rude behavior to you." Mingyu said and looked at Juyeon and he let his hand out to shake hands with him and he slightly smirked at Mingyu.</p><p>"Mingyu just did this because he just doesn't want Chaemi to ignore him. Oh well, this is not such a big problem though." Juyeon thought and didn't hesitate to shake hands with him.</p><p>“It’s ok Mr. Kim!” Juyeon said and slightly smiled at him.</p><p>"Ok! I think we are all good now? Also, the bag that I gave you is all yours now, and just accept it, ok?" Mingyu said and looked at Chaemi.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Mingyu! I just really hope you will not do it again because if you will, I will never talk to you again. Remember that Mingyu, ok? I am serious." Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>"Ok! Ok! I will remember that Chaemi. I know that I didn't control my anger to you at that time." Mingyu said.</p><p>"By the way, we also saw that one of the employees posted something on the bulletin board of our web portal. How are you going settle things to that employee?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Juyeon is right. How will you talk to him or what action you will do to that employee?” Chaemi said and Mingyu sighed again.</p><p>"Why do the people around me keep asking me about this matter? I know some of them were concerned but still, I am bothered." Mingyu thought.</p><p>"I am sorry but I don't want to disclose it because this is a personal or private matter within me and that employee. I hope you understand." Mingyu said and looked at them.</p><p>“Oh! It’s ok Mingyu! We understand if you don’t want to tell us.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Chaemi, I think we should go back to work and it seems Mr. Kim has something to do," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Oh yeah! You're right! We have to go to Mingyu! Thanks again for this bag." Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi! Thanks for forgiving me today.” Mingyu said and smiled back at Chaemi and she just nodded. Then as Chaemi went out his office…</p><p>"Mr. Kim good luck settling things with the employee," Juyeon said and smiled at him and just left.</p><p>“Does Juyeon know something? That’s impossible!” Mingyu thought and went back to work. As Chaemi and Juyeon went back to their department office…</p><p>“How’s talking to Mr. Kim?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"I already forgive him and he also apologized to Juyeon," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! But you didn't tell him that you know who posted something on the bulletin board, right?" Eric asked.</p><p>“Yup! We didn’t tell him. But when we asked him what action or how will settle things down to Mr. Seo, he just told us that it's a private matter between them and he doesn't want to disclose it." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Well, we don't have the right to know many things about his personal matters. Let's just understand and respect him." Jacob said.</p><p>“You’re right Jacob! Also, I don’t want him to get angry at me again.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"OK! You can go back to work now." Jacob said and all of them went back to their working station.</p><p> Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and as they reached their lobby, Jacob, Eric, Jamin, Chaemi, and Juyeon stopped walking because they saw that Mingyu and Mr. Seo are together with his bodyguards and they walked outside.</p><p>"It seems he has a serious problem with Mr. Seo," Jamin said.</p><p>“You’re right! But I think Mr. Seo’s post is not true, right?” Eric asked.</p><p>"I think it's not true, he is just messing up with Mr. Kim," Jamin said.</p><p>"Guys let's just go home and we shouldn't assume things quickly," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Juyeon is right. Since we don’t have any idea what was their problem” Chaemi said and all of them agreed and went home. As for Mingyu who is with Mr. Seo in the car parking…</p><p>“Mr. Seo, do you know why I want to talk to you?” Mingyu said and looked at him.</p><p>"No! I don't have any idea, Mr. Kim." Mr. Seo said and Mingyu smirked.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Or you just don’t want to admit you were the one who posted something against me?” Mingyu said and looked at him seriously and Mr. Seo was getting nervous.</p><p>"Me? I will never post something against you Mr. Kim and you know that because we are friends." Mr. Seo said and Mingyu laughed evilly at him and he suddenly signaled one of his bodyguards to do something to him and Mr. Seo was injected by something to him that made him unconscious in just a few seconds and they went to a place where an abandoned factory was and they also have Mr. Seo's unconscious body and Mingyu was waiting for him to wake up then in a few minutes he woke up and he found himself tied up in a chair and he was terrified to see Mingyu in front of him.</p><p>“Did you sleep well, Mr. Seo?” Mingyu said and smiled at him.</p><p>"What are you doing Mr. Kim! Let me go now!" Mr. Seo said.</p><p>“I will not let you free until you admit that you posted something against me and you know that I don’t want people who are betraying me and doing some shit behind me. Also, do you think I am stupid I will not know who posted that?” Mingyu said and stared at him with anger in his eyes and smirked.</p><p>"What if I am the one who posted that? are you gonna kill me too like what you did to my secretary who did not do anything huh?" Mr. Seo said.</p><p>"Ha! You don't know anything! I just want to tell you that I get rid of the people who are hindering my plans and also, they are the ones who let themselves involve in it and it was not my fault that they were dead because that was just their fate." Mingyu said and smirked at him.</p><p>“What kind of plans? Filthy and nasty plans? You will never be successful when you live like that Mr. Kim!” Mr. Seo said and Mingyu got angry at him and because of that he pointed a gun at his head and Mr. Seo was shocked.</p><p>"It seems you also choose this fate of yours, Mr. Seo," Mingyu said and smirked at him.</p><p>"Mr. Kim! I am sorry for what I posted on the bulletin board, I will make an apology. PLEASE MR. KIM DON'T KILL ME!" Mr. Seo said and because of Mingyu's anger, he pulled the trigger of the gun that made Mr. Seo shot in the head and was killed instantly.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit with people like you!” Mingyu thought. </p><p>“You know what to do with the body, right?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kim!" Jaeyoung said and he followed Mingyu's orders. Then Mingyu just went home and his sister noticed something.</p><p>"Mingyu I heard someone posted something about you on the bulletin board. Who was it?" Hyori said.</p><p>"It was Mr. Seo the HR Director," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Does his post is a good or a bad one? Because I didn’t get to check the post.” Hyori said.</p><p>“It’s a bad one Hyori! That made pissed off.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“So, did you settle things with Mr. Seo?” Hyori said.</p><p>"Of course! Also, he can never go back to our company." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! It seems I get it Mingyu. You are doing the right thing.” Hyori said.</p><p>“Yup! I know! No one will ever destroy us especially our company that our parents started.” Mingyu said and Hyori smiled at him and Mingyu smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “I should keep an eye on him.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the next day, it was another day for Juyeon and Chaemi working in the company and while they are focusing on their job, they can't stop thinking about what they saw last night where Mr. Seo and Mingyu are together with his bodyguards.</p><p>“Juyeon, you think Mingyu already settle things with him?” Chaemi said. </p><p>"Maybe! I don't know. Also, we shouldn't bother Mr. Kim about that since it was their problems with each other." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Juyeon is right, we know that Mr. Kim will settle things down with Mr. Seo," Jacob said.</p><p>“Chaemi, we noticed that you are bothered nowadays with Mr. Kim when he started to get angry with you and also when you saw him met someone in a restaurant," Eric said.</p><p>“I know Mingyu is my friend and I forgive him what he did to me. But I still have an uneasy feeling with him because the anger that he showed me for the first time was the most terrifying thing that I saw from him. So, I hope you understand.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I understand you Chaemi. I remember the way you told me how Mr. Kim got angry with you and I can feel you were kinda traumatized by him." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Yup! You're right Juyeon. It's like he is completely another person when he is angry." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s why. So, from now on we really should be careful talking about him here in the office.” Jacob said and all of the agreed and they went back to work. While is Jinho will gonna give some documents to Mr. Kim, he suddenly heard that he is talking to someone on the phone and…</p><p>"Jaeyoung, did you get rid of all the traces of the possible pieces of evidence?" Mingyu asked. Then Jinho heard it and he was surprised at Mingyu's words.</p><p>"What evidence he is talking about? Did he just kill someone? I think I should just keep a secret for now." Jinho thought. Then after Mingyu had a conversation with Jaeyoung, Jinho knocked on the door and he let him in.</p><p>"Good morning Mr. Kim this is the documents you want me to look up," Jinho said.</p><p>"Thanks, Jinho! You can leave now." Mingyu said.</p><p>“By the way, Mr. Kim did you already talk to Mr. Seo?” Jinho asked and Mingyu looked at him and just sighed.</p><p>"Yup! I already talked to him and he apologized to me. It means we are on good terms now. Do you have any other questions for me?" Mingyu said.</p><p>"None. Mr. Kim, I am sorry to interrupt you and I will go back to work." Jinho said.</p><p>"It's ok Jinho!" Mingyu said and slightly smiled at him and Jinho just smiled back at him and went back to his working station. Then as time goes by, it was time for their lunch break and Jinho joined them.</p><p>“Jinho, did Mingyu told you something about him and Mr. Seo?” Chaemi asked.<br/>
"He just told me that Mr. Seo apologized to him and they are now on good terms," Jinho said.</p><p>"Oh! It means we shouldn't be bothered by what we saw last night." Juyeon said.</p><p>“What do you mean Juyeon?” Jinho said.</p><p>"We saw that Mr. Kim and Mr. Seo were with his bodyguards and both of them are talking to each other going to the car park," Jacob said.</p><p>“Oh! Did you all notice something odd to Mr. Seo when you saw with him last night?” Jinho thought.</p><p>"Nope! It seems they normally talk to each other." Jamin said.</p><p>“Why? Is there something wrong Jinho?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Nope! Forget it!” Jinho said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Ok! If you said so! Just tell us if there is something wrong, ok?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will tell you," Jinho said and smiled again. Then he suddenly remembered Mingyu's words while he is having a conversation with his bodyguard.</p><p>"I am becoming more suspicious as time goes by with Mr. Kim. But still, I don't want to tell them because I don't want them to be involved in this situation.” Jinho thought as he just looking at them and then all of them went back to work. </p><p>FAST FORWARD…</p><p>After a few days of working in the company, someone called Jinho and it was Mr. Seo’s new secretary named Lee Minje.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Jinho: Good morning Ms. Lee, why did you call?</p><p>Minje: Mr. Seo was absent in the past few days and I want to tell you that Mr. Seo’s wife called me today and she told me that Mr. Seo was gone missing. </p><p>Jinho: What? Did his wife already report it?</p><p>Minje: Yes! The police are now searching for him. Please tell it to Mr. Kim about Mr. Seo.</p><p>Jinho: Ok! I will tell Mr. Kim.</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>Then after his conversation with Mr. Seo’s secretary, he went to Mingyu’s office.<br/>
"Mr. Kim, Ms. Lee Minje called me awhile ago," Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! The new secretary of Mr. Seo? What did she tell you?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Mr. Seo's wife called her today and his wife reported that Mr. Seo is gone missing in the past few days," Jinho said.</p><p>“What? Mr. Seo was missing? We should help them to find him. Tell Ms. Lee I will send my bodyguards to also search for him.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Ok! Mr. Kim I will tell her," Jinho said and went back to his desk and sent a message to Mr. Seo's secretary that Mingyu will help search him. </p><p>“Missing? Ha! That person will never step in again in this company.” Mingyu thought and smirked. But after Jinho sent a message to Minje…</p><p>“It seems Mr. Kim knows where Mr. Seo was.” Jinho thought. Then when they are on a lunch break, he joined lunch break with Chaemi and Juyeon.</p><p>"Where is Eric, Jacob, and Jamin?" Jinho asked.</p><p>"They went to meet someone but they will be back before lunch break ends, "Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I have some news for you about Mr. Seo.” Jinho said.</p><p>"News? I thought Mr. Seo was now on good terms with Mr. Kim." Juyeon said.</p><p>“What is it Jinho?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Ms. Lee Minje, who is a new secretary of Mr. Seo, told me that he was gone missing for the past few days and his wife called her today," Jinho said and both of them were shocked at his news.</p><p>“So, you already tell Mingyu about it?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Yup! He told me that he will help to find Mr. Seo.” Jinho said.</p><p>“How will Mr. Kim help them?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“His bodyguards will help to find him and probably they will talk to the police too," Jinho said.</p><p>"I hope they will find Mr. Seo," Chaemi said.</p><p>"I think with Mr. Kim's help, on any day they will find him easily," Juyeon said.</p><p>"You're right Juyeon! I believe that Mr. Kim will find him." Jinho said. Then as all of them went back to work, Jinho was about to go to the bathroom but then he suddenly stopped when he heard that Mingyu was again in a phone call and listens to the conversation.</p><p>"Jaeyoung, I believe that you and the other bodyguards will do a good job not to get caught or get suspected by them. Remember all of us will be doomed when you messed up in helping them to search for Mr. Seo. Are we clear about that?" Mingyu said.</p><p>“Yes! Mr. Kim! Don’t worry everything will be under control.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“That’s what I want to hear from you Jaeyoung. I have to go.” Mingyu said and hang-up the call and as Jinho heard all of it he suddenly went back to his desk and…</p><p>"Shit! Does the evidence he mentions in his previous call, are traces of the pieces of evidence that he really killed Mr. Seo? But I should wait if Mr. Seo was really killed or not." Jinho thought and Mingyu noticed him and he approached him at his desk.</p><p>“Jinho did something happened?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Huh? Nothing happened Mr. Kim. I am just thinking about what should I eat for dinner." Jinho said and tried to smile at him and Mingyu just laughed at him.</p><p>"You are funny Jinho. You know whatever you thinking right now just can affect your work, ok? I can make you leave just for today. It seems you are bothered lately." Mingyu said and smiled at him.</p><p>“What do you mean Mr. Kim?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“You can leave just for today. Don’t worry I will call you when I have some questions or concerns.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Are you sure Mr. Kim?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Yup! Also, you worked hard for me and you didn’t have much rest from the past few days.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! Mr. Kim! Thank you!” Jinho said and smiled at him and Mingyu nodded and smiled back at him.</p><p>"I seem that Jinho doesn't know at all. But still, I should keep an eye on him." Mingyu thought and looked at Jinho who left the office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “Consequences of the journal”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Jinho was in the elevator, he suddenly remembered something.</p><p>"Oh! This is the right time I can go to Mr. Shin's place and get the journal." Jinho thought and as he walking out of the elevator and was about to go outside the building, Chaemi and Juyeon saw him.</p><p>"Hey, Jinho! You are going home now?" Juyeon said.</p><p>“Yup! Mr. Kim let me leave for the day and I will go meet someone today too.” Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Who will you meet today?” Chaemi asked and Jinho gathered the two of them closely.</p><p>“Don’t tell Mr. Kim I will go to the maker of the journal," Jinho said in a low voice.</p><p>“Huh? The maker of a journal?" Juyeon asked.</p><p>"Mr. Kim tells someone to make him a special journal for him," Jinho said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! But why do you have to make it a secret?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I will know later because the maker of the journal just told me not to tell him too.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok! Don't worry we will not tell him," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, guys! I have to go!" Jinho said and while he is leaving Chaemi and Juyeon, Mingyu saw it and he approached them.</p><p>“Good afternoon Chaemi and Juyeon! I saw that you are talking to Jinho." Mingyu said and smiled at them and Juyeon just looked at him with a blank expression.</p><p>“Oh! He just told us that you made him leave for today.” Chaemi said and smiled back.</p><p>“Yup! He was busy for the past few days and I wanted him to rest for today.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s good! By the way, we heard that Mr. Seo was gone missing.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Probably Jinho told them. Well, what can I do? they are also his friends.” Mingyu thought.</p><p>“Yup! But I am helping to find him because Mr. Seo is my friend.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“ I hope Mr. Seo will be found and he is safe," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Don't worry Mr. Seo will be safe and also, with the help of my bodyguards who are now helping the police, they will find him easily," Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Mingyu, we have to go back to the office, and probably Jacob is waiting for us," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Work well the two of you.” Mingyu said and both of them left him in the lobby. Then as Mingyu looking at them.</p><p>"Well, I think I don't have any problems with them and I think Jinho didn't tell anything to them." Mingyu thought. Then while Juyeon and Chaemi are in the elevator.</p><p>"You know, I am now thinking about what journal is Jinho talking about," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Me too! But that’s a thing that belongs to Mr. Kim and whoever the maker of the journal is, might have own private reasons not to tell him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“I think so too Juyeon. Oh well! Let’s just don’t mind it.” Chaemi said and Juyeon agreed and just went back to work. As for Jinho who was now going to Shin Jaeho’s place, he sent a message to him and Jaeho told him that he will be waiting for him. Then when Jinho reached Jaeho’s place, he let Jinho inside his house.</p><p>"Mr. Shin, I am here to get the journal of Mr. Kim," Jinho said and Jaeho showed him the journal but when Jinho was about to get the journal he suddenly gets the journal again and…</p><p>“Mr. Shin, we are not playing games here. I just want you to give the journal to me.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Before I give this journal, I will tell a few things about your boss Mr. Kim Mingyu," Jaeho said.</p><p>“Did you already meet him?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Yes! It seems you didn’t know he visited me here last week. I can tell that he is not trusting you at all even though you are his executive secretary.” Jaeho said.</p><p>“I just want to tell you this Mr. Shin that, Mr. Kim trust me all the time. I am sure about that.” Jinho said and Jaeho slightly chuckled at his words.</p><p>"Mr. Jinho, I can read people's mind and also, come to think of it if he really trusted you then he will tell you right away that he visited me and just checked the journal if it's already finished or not," Jaeho said and smiled at him and Jinho sighed.</p><p>“Fine, Mr. Shin. But I am kinda confused when you told me that I shouldn’t tell Mr. Kim that I will get the journal.” Jinho said.</p><p>"To be honest, I really don't want you to give the journal to your boss," Jaeho said.</p><p>“What? Why?” Jinho asked.</p><p>"When I met your boss and asked one important but simple question for this journal and he told me his answer and I can sense that he is lying," Jaeho said.</p><p>“What important question you are talking about Mr. Shin?” Jinho said.</p><p>“if he will use this journal in a good way or not?” Jaeho said.</p><p>“You mean, that Mr. Kim answered you that he will use the journal in a good way?” Jinho said.</p><p>"You're right Mr. Jinho! But as I told you earlier I can read people's minds, and I can really tell that he is lying." Jaeho said.</p><p>“Ok! But can you tell me what will happen if Mr. Kim will use it in a bad way?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“Should I trust you when I tell you the consequences?” Jaeho asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jaeho! You can trust me." Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok! When you write whatever good wishes or plans in this journal, it can happen in the next few days, and the bad wishes and plans that will be written here will be the most dangerous part, it will happen immediately to the one who wrote it.” Jaeho said.</p><p>“What? Are you serious Mr. Shin?” Jinho said shockingly.</p><p>“Yes! I am serious. So, it’s your choice if you want Mr. Kim wants to have a miserable life in the next few days or you can give that journal to a person whom you really know that the journal will be in good hands. Choose wisely Mr. Jinho.” Jaeho said and Jinho sighed.</p><p>“Now I know why Mr. Kim really wants to get this journal. But after I heard the possible consequences, I rather choose to give this journal to whom I really trust and know that will use this in a good way and someone who will keep this safely than Mr. Kim will make his life in hell.” Jinho said.</p><p>“You just chose the right track Mr. Jinho. But it seems you also already know what can he do with it. Am I right?” Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! Also, I am really concerned and cared about Mr. Kim too." Jinho said.</p><p>“You are a loyal executive secretary to him huh? That’s good.” Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yup! I know that he has a good side of him but as time goes by, I can somehow see his hidden self that made me more concerned. But I assured you Mr. Shin that I will give this journal that will surely keep and use this in a good way because it will be big trouble if I will keep the journal to me." Jinho said.</p><p>“Ok! Just be careful with it and whoever you gave that journal to, should know the consequences.” Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! Thanks for today and I will tell you next time who I gave the journal or can I just tell the person that they should visit you?" Jinho said.</p><p>“Sure! Anytime Mr. Jinho!” Jaeho said.<br/>
"I should go now Mr. Shin and will keep this journal for today," Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok! Take care and be careful Mr. Jinho," Jaeho said and both of them smiled at each other and Jinho left his place and he went home. </p><p>"I hope Mr. Kim will understand why I shouldn't give this to him and he might write all his hidden bad plans and will make his life torn into pieces! But whom should I give this journal?" Jinho said to himself and he suddenly remembered that in the next few days it was…</p><p>"Chaemi's birthday is coming and I can give this to her and I know I can trust her and she will write good plans and wishes here." Jinho thought and smiled and he immediately wraps up the journal to give it as a birthday gift for Chaemi. Then as time goes by, it was time for Chaemi and Juyeon to go home while Juyeon is driving her home…</p><p>“Chaemi what are you going to do for your birthday this Friday?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Hmmm… I wanted all of you to go to my house after work and we will celebrate it there and I will filea leave on that day.”Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh! That’s a good idea! But are you going to invite Mingyu?” Juyeon asked.<br/>
"I don't know I will think about it first," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! You know I becoming more curious about the journal Jinho is talking about.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"What might be the reason for the maker of the journal why Mingyu shouldn't know that Jinho will get the journal?" Chaemi said.</p><p>"I think the maker of the journal didn't trust Mingyu at all," Juyeon said.</p><p>"It might be and Jinho was more trusted by the maker of the journal," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Well, we can just ask Jinho about it," Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded. As they reached her apartment…</p><p>“Thanks for driving me home as always! Good night and drive safely going home Juyeon!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"No problem Chaemi! Good night and take care too!" Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other and Chaemi just went inside her apartment then Juyeon left. But as Juyeon is driving going home, he noticed that someone is following him and it was a red car and he suddenly stopped and the red car stopped too and he approached the red car and knocked on the window and the driver of the car pulled down the window and…</p><p>“Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?” Juyeon asked and stared at him intensely and the driver just smirked at him and suddenly Juyeon gripped the collar’s driver and…</p><p>"Answer me, you bastard! Who the hell tell you to follow me?" Juyeon said in an angry voice.</p><p>“He is one of your rival Mr. Juyeon. I bet my hint for you is enough for you to think who it is. So, please can you back off!” the man said as he shoved away Juyeon’s hands in his collar and he left Juyeon alone beside the road and just went inside his car and continued to drive going home.</p><p>“My rival? It means it’s Mingyu who ordered him to follow me everywhere. Wow! Because of this, I becoming more suspicious of what plans he has for me and also for Chaemi and it seems he really has hidden bad side. Chaemi should know this." Juyeon said to himself and then he safely went home and rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ”What a good actor and psycho he is.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the next day while they are working, Chaemi noticed that Juyeon is just staring at his computer and he was like thinking something deep in his mind and…</p><p>“Juyeon! Juyeon!” Chaemi said and he called him few times and Chaemi waved her hands in front of his eyes and…</p><p>"Oh! I am sorry Chaemi! Do you need anything?" Juyeon said.</p><p>“None! I just noticed you are just staring at your computer and you seemed to be distracted. Did something happen last night when you are going home?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Someone followed me last night and I had the chance to confront the driver of the car and he just told me that the one who tells him to follow me is my rival and the person that I only consider as my rival is Mr. Kim," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Huh? Mr. Kim is your rival? In what sense?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You don’t need to know Chaemi. I was just really sure that Mr. Kim was the one who ordered him to follow me everywhere. Because of what he planned for me. It makes more think that he has a hidden side that we don't know." Juyeon said.</p><p>"It means that Mingyu really doesn't trust you. But why does he have to do that?" Chaemi said.</p><p>“Chaemi, I will be straightforward ok?” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>“You know that Mr. Kim really likes you, right? “ Juyeon said.</p><p>"Yup! I know that. So, what is the relationship with that?" Chaemi said and Juyeon sighed kinda get frustrated at her question.</p><p>"Mr. Kim doesn't want me to be with you from the start and probably he hired a person to follow me because he wants to discover something from me and he can use it to make a bad image of me to you and I don't want that to happen," Juyeon said as he tried to calm himself.</p><p>"Ok! I get it now Juyeon. I am sorry if I am clueless. It means he has possible plans for you?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Yup! So, I think it will be best for us not to trust that much Mr. Kim.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“I agree with you Juyeon. Don’t worry I will not tell Mingyu that I know he hired someone to follow you.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Chaemi for believing me," Juyeon said.</p><p>“No problem Juyeon! I don’t want you also to get in danger too.” Chaemi said and smiled at him and Juyeon smiled back at her.</p><p>"Stop flirting too much the two of you. We should finish some work." Jacob said as he smiled at them and both of them blushed and just went back to work. As for Jinho who is also working on a document, someone sent a message to him and it was Ms. Lee who is an executive secretary and Jinho was shocked at her message.</p><p>"I can't believe that Mr. Kim killed someone! I really should be careful with my actions especially when it comes to the journal that he wants to have it." Jinho thought and calmed himself and went to Mingyu's office to tell the news but Jinho pretends that he didn't know.</p><p>"Mr. Kim, Mr. Seo was already found but the bad news is, he was found dead in an abandoned building," Jinho said.</p><p>“What? Did someone kill him there?” Mingyu asked shockingly.</p><p>“What a good actor and psycho he is!” Jinho thought.</p><p>"They say that Mr. Seo committed suicide because there was a suicide note and then a gun is in his hand," Jinho said.</p><p>“Ok! Thanks for the info Jinho. I will call my men where they are now since they also helped to find Mr. Seo you can go back to work now.” Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and went back to work. As Jinho left Mingyu in his office, he called Jaeyoung.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:</p><p>Mingyu: Jaeyoung, I heard that the body was already found by the police.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Yes Mr. Kim! Also, don't worry it went smoothly and we will never be suspected. Since it was clear that, Mr. Seo committed suicide.</p><p>Mingyu: Good job Jaeyoung! I can really trust you with this. I have to go and I will go to Mr. Seo’s funeral later.</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>"I am confident that we will never be caught." Mingyu thought and smirked. Then going back to the marketing department while they are still working, someone called Juyeon on his phone and it was one of his police friends named Lee Sangyeon.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION:</p><p>Juyeon: Sangyeon! Why did you call?</p><p>Sangyeon: You are working in Kim Food Industries Corporation, right?</p><p>Juyeon: Yup! Why?</p><p>Sangyeon: Do you know Mr. Seo Chisung?</p><p>Juyeon: To be honest, we just know that he is an HR Director of the company and he went gone missing for the past few days. That’s all. Why?</p><p>Sangyeon: Oh! Ok! I thought you know him well because we were the ones who helped to find Mr. Seo and I also heard that your CEO Mr. Kim Mingyu make his bodyguards help us to find him.</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! So, did you already found Mr. Seo?</p><p>Then suddenly Chaemi was listening to Juyeon’s conversation with his friend.</p><p>Continuation of their conversation….</p><p>Sangyeon: We found him. But he is already dead.</p><p>Juyeon: What? Mr. Seo was already dead? What happened to him?</p><p>Then all of his friends heard what Juyeon said and they all started to listen to his conversation.</p><p>Sangyeon: The way we see it now is that Mr. Seo committed suicide. But we will still investigate.</p><p>Juyeon: That’s sad to hear!</p><p>Sangyeon: I know! But she keeps telling us that Mr. Seo will never commit suicide and he has no enemies. Oh well, I have to go now and sorry to interrupt your work.</p><p>Juyeon: It’s ok Sangyeon! Even though we don’t know Mr. Seo that well, we became just concern because our CEO Mr. Kim and Mr. Seo had a misunderstanding in the past few days.</p><p>Sangyeon: Wait! Mr. Seo had a misunderstanding with Mr. Kim in the past few days?</p><p>Juyeon: Yup! Mr. Seo posted something on our bulletin board. But you know that Chaemi was close to him, right? and when she asked her about it Mr. Kim told her that they already settle things down and they were on good terms.</p><p>Sangyeon: Oh! Ok! Thanks for the information Juyeon. I really have to go!</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! Take care Sangyeon and also to Hyunjae! Be careful as always to the two of you.</p><p>Sangyeon: Ok! Thanks, Juyeon!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>Then as time goes by, it was time for them to have lunch and they talked about what they heard from Juyeon’s conversation.</p><p>"Juyeon who called you a while ago?" Eric asked.</p><p>“Yeah! We are curious and we heard that Mr. Seo was already found dead.” Jacob said.</p><p>“What? The HR director was already dead?” Jamin said and Juyeon nodded.</p><p>“Wait! How did you know that Mr. Seo was already dead and who called you?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“It was my police friend, Sangyeon who called me and just asked me if we knew Mr. Seo. But I just told him that we just know him by his position and went missing.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Oh! I am surprised that you have a friend who is the police." Jinho said and Juyeon slightly smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! But who killed Mr. Seo? Do they have already a suspect?” Chaemi asked.<br/>
"Sangyeon told me that they see it now as a suicide," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Gosh! This is hard that I am only the one who knew that it was not a suicide." Jinho thought and sighed then all of them noticed him.</p><p>"It seems you want to tell something to us Jinho," Eric said.</p><p>"The new secretary of Mr. Seo was the one who informed me about that news and also, probably your police friend saw that Mr. Seo has a suicide note and the gun is in his hand," Jinho said.</p><p>"Oh! But Sangyeon told me that Mr. Seo's wife keeps telling them that he will never commit suicide and also, he told me that Mr. Kim's bodyguards helped them too. " Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! So, later Mr. Kim will go to Mr. Seo’s funeral.” Jinho said.</p><p>“So, what will happen to Ms. Lee?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Probably Ms. Lee will be assigned to other department heads since Mr. Seo was already dead," Jinho said.</p><p>“By the way, I think you almost forgot that it will be Chaemi’s birthday on Friday.” Jamin said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Oh! You’re right! So, Chaemi I bet you will file a leave right away for your birthday, right?” Jacob said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Yup! All of you should go to my house after work and we will celebrate it at my house." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Don't worry we will go to your place after work and we will enjoy the celebration with you," Eric said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Me too Chaemi! Count me in! I will be there too!” Jinho said.</p><p>"Don't forget me! I will always be there for your birthday." Juyeon said.</p><p>“Juyeon, you don’t have to tell that to her because Chaemi knows it that you are always beside her.” Jamin said and the rest of their friends teased them and both of them just blushed.</p><p>“Ok! Lunch break is over. We should go back to work now.” Jacob said and they suddenly stopped teasing Juyeon and Chaemi and went back to their office. As Jinho was working, Mingyu approached him.</p><p>“Jinho. I will go now to Mr. Seo’s funeral. You can take care of the things here, right?” Mingyu said.<br/>
"Yes, Mr. Kim! Don't worry I can handle everything here." Jinho said.</p><p>“Ok! That’s good! I have to go!” Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and he left him.</p><p>"I don't expect that Mr. Kim will be like this! Also, I think I will be really in big trouble when he will know that I will give the journal to other people. I think I should prepare for myself when that happens." Jinho thought and sighed and tried to focus on his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “They will never find anything from me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As for Mingyu who is now at Mr. Seo's funeral, he paid respect to him and suddenly Mr. Seo's wife approached her and…</p><p>“Mr. Kim, Thank you for helping us to find my husband, even though he is now dead. But you know that he will not do that, right?” Ms. Seo said while she is still crying.</p><p>“I know that Mrs. Seo and also, I am really sad when I heard that your husband, who is my special friend was dead and I also remembered that I always helped him in any way I can when he was still alive. I hope Mr. Seo’s soul will find peace and please accept my condolences. ” Mingyu said as he comforted her.</p><p>"Thank you again, Mr. Kim. I will never forget how good friends you are to my husband." Mrs. Seo said and Mingyu just nodded and when he was about to leave the funeral, suddenly two policemen approached him and one of the bodyguards of Mingyu blocked the police and…</p><p>“Jaeyoung, Don’t block them. It seems they will tell something to me.” Mingyu said and Jaeyoung nodded and let the two policemen approached them.</p><p>“You are Mr. Kim Mingyu and friend of Mr. Seo, right?” Sangyeon asked and Mingyu looked at him.</p><p>“They are not suspecting me, right? Oh well! I can handle these things” Mingyu thought.</p><p>“Yes! I am Mr. Seo’s friend, Why? Is there any problem?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"We just want to talk with you, Mr. Kim," Sangyeon said.</p><p>"Don't worry Mr. Kim we just want to know about you and Mr. Seo's friendship," Hyunjae said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I will come with you.” Mingyu said and then Mr. Seo’s wife approached them.</p><p>”Mr. Sangyeon, why do you want to talk to Mr. Kim? He didn’t do anything to my husband.” Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“Mrs. Seo, we just want to ask a few questions to him and we just want to know their relationship at work. So, that we will know behind Mr. Seo's suicide. Don't worry Mr. Kim will not be arrested.”Sangyeon said and Mrs. Seo nodded and just let Mingyu come with them to the police station and they went to a room and Mingyu sat across Sangyeon.</p><p>"Don't worry Mr. Kim, this will be just quick and I just want to know few things from you," Sangyeon said.</p><p>"I understand Mr. Lee," Mingyu said in a calm tone and Sangyeon looked at him.</p><p>"Mr. Kim we knew that you let your bodyguards help us to find Mr. Seo and we thank you for that because we found him easily," Sangyeon said.</p><p>“No problem Mr. Lee! Since I am Mr. Seo’s close friend in the company.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! Mrs. Seo told us many times that you were his close friend. But someone told us that recently you had a misunderstanding with him because Mr. Seo just posted something on the bulletin board of the company, is that true?" Sangyeon asked.</p><p>“Yes! Mr. Lee that is true.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! But what happened when you knew that Mr. Seo was the one posted something that was against you?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>"After work, I talked to him and Mr. Seo apologized to me and because I am a person who doesn't like to hold a grudge against others, I just forgave him," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! I see! Do you have any idea why after you forgive him, he suddenly committed suicide?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>"Mr. Seo didn't tell any problems to me before we had a misunderstanding at work," Mingyu said.</p><p>“I see! But I thought you were close friends with Mr. Seo.” Sangyeon said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Lee! But Mr. Seo is a secretive person and he can't tell his problems to me that easily even though I am his close friend." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Thank you for your time and thank you for calmly accepting my invitation to talk to you.” Sangyeon said.</p><p>“No problem Mr. Lee! I have to go!” Mingyu said and Sangyeon nodded and let Mingyu leave the police station.</p><p>“Sangyeon, did you find anything from Mr. Kim?” Hyunjae asked.</p><p>"I will still check him out and still, I have to talk with Mr. Seo's wife too," Sangyeon said. While Mingyu is in his car...</p><p>“Mr. Kim, how was your conversation with Mr. Lee Sangyeon?” Jaeyoung asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me Jaeyoung. They will never find anything from me and I think they will continue to think that Mr. Seo really committed suicide.” Mingyu said and smirked. As Mingyu reached their house…</p><p>“Good evening my lovely younger brother, I guess you went to Mr. Seo’s funeral, am I right?” Hyori asked.</p><p>“You’re right Hyori! But someone talked to me when I was about to leave the funeral.” Mingyu said.<br/>
“Who talked to you?” Hyori asked.</p><p>"The police invited me to the police station to talk some few things with me," Mingyu said.</p><p>“So, I bet you handled that well and you will never be suspected, right?” Hyori said.</p><p>“Of course! Don’t worry Hyori they will never find anything. But if they continue to investigate me and there will be a person that will be able to tell what I did, someone’s blood will be shed again.” Mingyu said and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ”I thought I can trust you!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the next day while Chaemi is working, Mingyu sent a message to her and…</p><p>"Chaemi I want to talk to you here in my office. - K.M"</p><p>After Chaemi saw his message to her…</p><p>“Oh! It's been weeks that he hasn't talk to me. Oh well, he was just been really busy because of what happened to his friend." Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Juyeon, are you busy as of the moment?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Nope! Why?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Mingyu will talk to me in his office now. You can accompany me now, right?” Chaemi said and smiled at him and Juyeon nodded and smiled back at her. Then both of them went to his office and as Mingyu saw Juyeon was with her again.</p><p>“Why does Juyeon have to be with her always, every time Chaemi will go here. Is Juyeon her bodyguard?” Mingyu thought as he looked at him, Juyeon just smiled at him and Mingyu made a fake smile at him.</p><p>“So, what do you want to talk about Mingyu?” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Tomorrow is your birthday, right?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Yup! Why?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“What are you going to do tomorrow?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“I will file a leave later for tomorrow and I want to celebrate my birthday in my place. Then my friends will go to my place tomorrow after work. So, are you gonna go tomorrow too?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Of course I am! I will never miss your birthdays.” Mingyu said and winked at her and Chaemi slightly blushed and Juyeon just smirked.</p><p>“That’s great! Also, Jinho told us that he will go tomorrow too. So, is there any you want to talk about? ” Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s all Chaemi. So, see you tomorrow Chaemi and Juyeon.” Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Ok! We have to go back to work now. Have a nice day Mingyu!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Have a nice day the two of you!” Mingyu said and both of them left his office. Then Jinho approached them.</p><p>“So, is Mr. Kim will come tomorrow too?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“Yup! He just remembered that tomorrow is my birthday.” Chaemi said and smiled at Jinho.</p><p>“But is Juyeon will be okay if Mingyu will be with us tomorrow?” Jinho asked and he looked at Juyeon.</p><p>“It’s ok Jinho! Also, Mr. Kim is Chaemi’s friend and I don’t want to stop her to invite who is close to her.” Juyeon said and smiled at him.</p><p>"Oh! That's great! Then all of us will be with you tomorrow on your birthday." Jinho said.</p><p>"You're right! I am happy that all of you will be on my birthday tomorrow!" Chaemi said and smiled.</p><p>"We have to go now Jinho, see you later on lunch break," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! See you later! Have a nice day!” Jinho said and then Chaemi and Juyeon went back to their department. While Jinho was working, he suddenly thought of something.</p><p>"Wait! It means Mr. Kim shouldn't see my gift for Chaemi and I will be in trouble if he will see my gift to her. But it seems he will not know that it was the journal since I wrap the whole thing. Oh well! I think he will not notice it tomorrow." Jinho thought and focused again on his work. As for Sangyeon and Hyunjae who went to Mr. Seo's house…</p><p>“Good morning Mrs. Seo. I will just ask a few things about your husband." Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! Come in!” Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about now?” Mrs. Seo asked.</p><p>“I want to ask you if you already know Mr. Kim and Mr. Seo’s misunderstanding before he went missing?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>"Misunderstanding? Mr. Kim didn't tell me about that. I just know that they are on good terms. Who told you?" Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“To be honest Mrs. Seo, the reason why I invited Mr. Kim to talk to him last night was that, one of the employees told me that your husband posted something against about him and I confirmed by Mr. Kim if that was true and he told me the truth that they had a misunderstanding because of that post but after that Mr. Kim forgive him. Also, I asked him if he had any idea about his problems at work." Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! So, what did he tell you?” Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>" Mr. Kim just told me that Mr. Seo didn't open up anything to him," Sangyeon said.</p><p>"I just know that my husband doesn't have any problems when it comes to working. Also, there will be no reason for him to commit suicide, and also, my husband opens things up quickly to his friends." Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“ I am sorry to ask you this Mrs. Seo, but does Mr. Kim really includes as Mr. Seo's close friend?" Hyunjae asked.</p><p>“My husband talks a lot about Mr. Kim and how they treat each other like brothers in office. That made me think they are really close friends.” Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“Ok! We understand Mrs. Seo but Mr. Kim told us that he is a secretive person and he really doesn't know also what triggered Mr. Seo to commit suicide. But don't worry we will still investigate this." Sangyeon said.</p><p>"Ok! Thank you Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae for believing me that he didn't commit suicide and he might be really murdered by someone at that time." Mrs. Seo said.</p><p>“No problem Mrs. Seo! We have to go! Thanks for your time.” Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! Take care and be safe Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae!” Mrs. Seo said and both of them nodded and left Mrs. Seo in their house. They didn't know that Sangyeon and Hyunjae were watched by Jaeyoung and he called Mingyu.</p><p>“Mr. Kim, the two policemen who talked to you last night visited Mrs. Seo’s house today. It seems they are still investigating it.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Oh! Is that so? Even they talk to Mrs. Seo, they will never find anything since she doesn't know anything at all. But still, keep an eye on them." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! Mr. Kim! “ Jaeyoung said and Mingyu hang-up the call.</p><p>“Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae will never find anything. They should just stop investigating it and do their other job since they also have other cases they should focus on.” Mingyu thought and smirked. </p><p>FAST FORWARD…</p><p>It was Chaemi’s birthday and she was organizing the things for the celebration. Then someone sent her a message and it was Juyeon…</p><p>“Happy birthday Chaemi! I am happy and thankful that you became my best friend and you always trust me.! Have a nice day and see you tonight! - Juyeon”</p><p>Then after Chaemi read his message, she smiled at it and blushed.</p><p>"Thanks, Juyeon! I am also happy and thankful too that you are my best friend. - Chaemi"</p><p>Then it was Juyeon’s turn to smile brightly and then someone saw him and…</p><p>“Aww so sweet the two of you! You know, just tell Chaemi that you want to date her since it was her birthday.” Eric said and Juyeon chuckled at his words and…</p><p>“Eric, can we talk later? I am also busy now.” Juyeon said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Fine! If you will be like this. Mr. Kim will get Chaemi in no time.” Eric said.</p><p>“ Are you done talking Eric?” Juyeon said and had a fake smile at him and Eric just stopped talking and just went to work. Then another person sent a message to Chaemi and it was Mingyu.</p><p>“Happy, happy birthday beautiful Chaemi! I am excited to celebrate your birthday with you later!  Thank you for being my good and trusting friend of mine. - K.M” </p><p>“Thank you Mingyu! I am also happy that you are my friend! See you tonight! - Chaemi”</p><p>As Mingyu saw her reply to him he smiled and blushed. Then Jinho saw his expression and…</p><p>"It seems you are in a good mood, Mr. Kim," Jinho said and smiled at him.</p><p>“I think so! Because Chaemi replied to my message just now since it’s her birthday.” Mingyu said and smiled back.</p><p>"That's great! I just want to give these documents to you." Jinho said.</p><p>"Thanks, Jinho!" Mingyu said and Jinho nodded and went back to work. As Mingyu looking at Jinho walking away, his eyes became full of anger.</p><p>“I thought I can trust you Jinho!” Mingyu said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ”We are inseparable.” - M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE and DETAILED SMUT SCENES!</p><p>As time goes by, it was time for them to go to Chaemi's house, and as all of them went inside her place…</p><p>“Happy Birthday Chaemi! Did you decorate all of these? You did great decorating things. ” Jamin said as she gave her the gift to her and smiled at her.</p><p>"Thanks, Jamin! Also, the food is waiting for all of you" Chaemi said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Happy birthday Chaemi! This is for you!" Juyeon said as he gave his gift to Chaemi and both of them smiled at each other and stared at each other but then Mingyu is looking at them.</p><p>"Are they really gonna flirt with each other in front of me?" Mingyu thought and suddenly did a fake cough and…</p><p>“Oh! We’re sorry Mingyu!” Chaemi said and Juyeon slightly laughed and Mingyu looked at him and raised his eyebrow and Juyeon just went inside. </p><p>“Happy birthday Chaemi! I hope you like my gift for you and also this is Hyori’s gift. She can’t make it tonight because she is very busy!” Mingyu said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Tell Hyori that it’s ok and I understand and thank you very much for these gifts!” Chaemi said and Mingyu nodded and also went inside her place. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Chaemi! I hope you will take care of this and use this gift in a good way." Jinho said and smiled at her.</p><p>“What are you talking about Jinho? Don’t worry I will use this in a good way. Thank you!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi!” Jinho said and both of them smiled and all of them went inside her place. As they started to eat dinner….</p><p>“Guys! after our dinner, do you want to play truth or dare while drinking some beer later?” Chaemi said and winked at them.</p><p>“That’s a great idea Chaemi! I’m in!” Eric said.</p><p>“Me too! I’m in!” Jamin said and the others are looking at each other especially Mingyu and Juyeon.</p><p>"What about the others? Mingyu, Juyeon, Jacob, and Jinho? We should be having fun this night since it's my birthday! Also, I don't want to be this celebration boring." Chaemi said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Ok! I am in!” Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Me too! I will be playing with all of you.” Mingyu said and all of her friends looked at him shockingly and Chaemi noticed it.</p><p>“Guys! Why are your reactions like that? Don’t you want Mingyu to play with us later?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"No! We are just kinda shocked that our CEO will play with us," Jacob said and Mingyu slightly laughed at them and…</p><p>“I want to tell you that I can consider all of you as my friends. So, please don't be intimidated by me. Also, you can call me Mingyu since we are not in the office now." Mingyu said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Ok! We will try our best Mr. Kim. I mean Mingyu!" Eric said and tried to smile at Mingyu.</p><p>"Thanks, guys! I just want all of you to be comfortable around me, ok?" Mingyu said.</p><p>Ok! Mingyu, we will remember that!” Jamin said and smiled at him and Mingyu smiled at her. Then Chaemi and Juyeon noticed that Jacob is staring at Jamin who is still looking at Mingyu.</p><p>"Hey, do you see how Jacob looks at Jamin?" Chaemi said as she whispered at Juyeon.</p><p>"Yup! It seems he is jealous." Juyeon said and both of them laughed.</p><p>"Umm... Guys! We are now finished with our dinner, right? I will bring you the drinks and we will start the game too." Chaemi said and smiled at them. Then while Chaemi is getting the drinks for them, Juyeon followed her into the kitchen and helped her.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me Juyeon!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi! “ Juyeon said and smiled at her. Then suddenly Mingyu went to her and he saw that Juyeon is helping Chaemi and then when she left Juyeon, Mingyu blocked his way and…</p><p>“What do you want Mingyu?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"I can't stand that you are always very close to Chaemi," Mingyu said and Juyeon smirked.</p><p>"Well, sorry for you Mingyu because since we are in middle school we're inseparable until now, and also, I am the one whom Chaemi trusted the most," Juyeon said and had a fake smile at him.</p><p>“I don’t care if you two are inseparable. I just know that Chaemi will never be yours.” Mingyu said and stared intensely at him and then someone disturbed their tension between them when…</p><p>“Juyeon and Mingyu! Why are you taking so long? We will start the game.” Chaemi said and…<br/>
"We will be there at any moment!" Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! We will wait for the two of you!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"We should go there now and remember it's Chaemi's birthday and I have no time for this kind of conversation Mingyu. " Juyeon said and Mingyu smirked. As Juyeon was about to leave him in the kitchen he suddenly stops and…</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot, whatever plans you have for me. Cut the shit out of it! Also, you will never find interesting about me when you make one of your hired men follow me wherever I am.” Juyeon said and he left him then Mingyu gritted his teeth in anger.</p><p>“Lee Juyeon! I will never stop finding something that can make you and Chaemi will be separate!” Mingyu thought and he went to the living room and tried to calm himself and as he looked at Juyeon, he just smiled at him.</p><p>“Great! We can start now the game.” Chaemi said and smiled at them. Chaemi will be the first one to spin the bottle and it pointed to Jacob and…</p><p>"I will choose truth," Jacob said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Tell us if you and Jamin are dating?” Eric asked and all of Chaemi’s friends teasing them. Then Jacob and Jamin blushed.</p><p>“No! We are not dating. We are just friends. But I do like Jamin.” Jacob said and can’t look at Jamin and all of them were shocked by his sudden confession. Then Jamin just blushed but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Jamin, are you not gonna say anything?” Juyeon asked and all of them laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know guys! Let’s just play, ok?” Jamin said.</p><p>“Wait! Where is Jamin that we know who is very talkative like Eric?” Chaemi said and they laughed again and Jamin glared at Chaemi.</p><p>"Ok! Fine! Let's just continue and we will not bother you." Chaemi said. Then it was Jacob's turn to spin the bottle and it pointed to Mingyu and they suddenly went silent.</p><p>"Truth!" Mingyu said.</p><p>“It seems many of us like choosing Truth instead of doing a dare huh?” Eric said and all of them agreed.</p><p>“Ok! I will ask a question!” Juyeon said and all of them were shocked and looked at both of them and Chaemi exchanged looks at Juyeon where Chaemi is saying like “what the hell are you doing?".</p><p>“I will be blunt for tonight guys! Mingyu, are you really sure that you can steal Chaemi’s heart even though I am always with her?” Juyeon said and he stared at him and Mingyu stared back and all of them were surprised at his question and they also felt the tension between them.</p><p>“Umm… Mingyu you don’t have to answer that.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I am really sure that I will win her heart and I don't care if you are always with her," Mingyu said and then both of them stared at each other again and as the tension was rising between them and Chaemi became silent.</p><p>"OK! Calm down, guys! Let's just continue." Jacob said. Then they smoothly continued to play the game but as time goes by, some of them are already drunk including, Chaemi and Juyeon. But Mingyu tried not to get drunk and he watched them as both of them they are laughing at each other. As Jinho spin the bottle, it was pointed to Chaemi and…</p><p>"I will choose, dare!" Chaemi said in a drunken voice.</p><p>“I have a good dare for you Chaemi! Kiss Juyeon passionately right now! Let’s see if you like Juyeon.” Eric said and then someone slightly slapped his leg and it was Jacob and he exchanged looks at him and Chaemi gulped and Juyeon just didn't look at her and Mingyu smirked at them.</p><p>“Chaemi will never do it!” Mingyu thought.</p><p>“What kind of dare is that, Eric!” Jacob said and some of them laughed. </p><p>“It’s ok Jacob!” Chaemi said as she smiled and faced Juyeon that was still not looking at her. Then Chaemi cupped his face and she kissed Juyeon passionately that made all of them shocked including Mingyu.</p><p>“Fuck! I am out!” Mingyu thought and went out suddenly her place and Jinho saw him went outside.</p><p>“Poor Mr. Kim! He was now broken hearted.” Jinho thought. Then going back to Chaemi and Juyeon who were still making out and…</p><p>“Chaemi and Juyeon! Get a room the two of you!” Eric said and their other friends laughed. Then both of them suddenly stopped at their reactions and both of them blushed.</p><p>"I think we should leave them now," Jamin said and the others agreed.</p><p>“Wait! Where is Mingyu?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"Probably he is now getting some fresh air and also, he just left," Jinho said.</p><p>"This is Eric's fault," Jamin said.</p><p>"Huh? Me? Is it because of the dare?" Eric said.</p><p>“Let’s not blame Eric. Since he is also just drunk now. But thank you for celebrating my birthday with all of you and don’t worry I will talk to Mingyu on Monday.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Thanks for this enjoyable birthday celebration with you, Chaemi!” Jinho said.</p><p>“No problem guys!” Chaemi said and smiled at them.</p><p>“We have to go and it’s getting late!” Jacob said.</p><p>“Ok! Take care and good night all of you. Be safe as always guys!” Chaemi said and smiled at them and all of them wave goodbye to Chaemi and she noticed that Juyeon was not leaving her and…</p><p>“Aren’t you going home Juyeon?” Chaemi said and Juyeon looked at her and just smiled at her.</p><p>“Me? I will not leave you tonight Chaemi and also, we are not done yet.” Juyeon said and smirked at her and Chaemi gulped. Then Juyeon held Chaemi’s hand and lead her to the bedroom and push her in the bed and…</p><p>"I think I made a bad move earlier or is it because I am just drunk right now." Chaemi thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he removed his shirt and her jaw dropped as she saw his toned and muscular body and Juyeon saw her reaction and went closer to her and lifted her chin.</p><p>"Do you like what you see Chaemi? It seems you made me want an unexpected second gift for you huh?" Juyeon said and smirked and he kissed her roughly and Chaemi responded to his kiss and his hands start to wander under her shirt and his big hands cupped her clothed breast that made her moan in the kiss. Then Juyeon's kisses went to her neck and made some hickeys on it and then he stopped at his actions and he helped Chaemi remove her clothes.</p><p>"My gosh! This is really happening on my birthday!" Chaemi thought. Then Juyeon devours her neck again and she moans into his actions as her hands went to his back then caressed it and then Juyeon's hands went behind her and he successfully unclasps her bra and he removed the bra completely to her and also her underwear then when Chaemi felt that she was completely exposed, she tried to cover herself but, Juyeon shove away her hands and he went closer to her.</p><p>"Don't be insecure Chaemi, you're beautiful and sexy," Juyeon said and licked her earlobe that made her moan and then he dives into her breast as he sucks it and licks it delicately.</p><p>"Ugh! Juyeon!" Chaemi moaned and Juyeon smirked at her then while he is giving attention to her breast, one of his hands went to her core and he stroked one of his fingers on it that made Chaemi moan. Then Juyeon decided to kiss her lips again and then kisses every inch of her body that made her moan softly his name and he suddenly inserted two fingers in Chaemi's core.</p><p>"Ah! Juyeon! More!" Chaemi moaned and he smirked again at her and he thrust his fingers to her at a fast pace that made her moaned non-stop his name and gripped tightly the bedsheets.</p><p>"That's right Chaemi! Moan my name more!" Juyeon said and while he continued to thrust his fingers to her, he lifted her chin and made her eye contact with him as Juyeon enjoyed seeing her pleasured face and…</p><p>"You like my fingers to you huh? Let's see if you can handle me later baby girl!" Juyeon said and smirked and as he continued to thrust his fingers at her.</p><p>“I will cum Juyeon! Shit!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Cum on my fingers baby girl," Juyeon said and he kissed her again then Chaemi cum in his fingers and he decided to put his fingers in his mouth as he tasted her juices from her core and Chaemi was watching him and…</p><p>“Shit! He is so hot like that!” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“So, delicious!” Juyeon said and lick his lips while still staring at her with full of lust and love. Then he hovered above her and he leaned to her neck.</p><p>“Chaemi, are you ready for me?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yes! I am ready for you! I love you Juyeon!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I love you too so much Chaemi!" Juyeon said and he put a condom into his cock and he slowly inserted his cock into her.</p><p>“Ah! I-it hurts Juyeon!” Chaemi said and her hands went to his biceps and gripped it tightly.</p><p>"Don't worry Chaemi the pain will subside later. I love you so much!" Juyeon said and kissed her lips to distract from the pain she is feeling and as he inserted his full cock into her, he let Chaemi adjusted for a few seconds. Then suddenly Juyeon, felt that she was slightly moving and…</p><p>"Juyeon you can move!" Chaemi said. Then Juyeon thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Chaemi's hands went to his muscular back.</p><p>“Shit! You’re so tight Chaemi! Ah!” Juyeon moaned and he decided to go hard on her and that made Chaemi threw her head back with pleasure and screamed at the same time.</p><p>"I really like hearing your moans like that baby girl!! Moan more for me!" Juyeon said and then he suddenly lifted her two legs and place it on his shoulders and he thrust his cock to her hard and rough.</p><p>“Oh shit! Juyeon! So good! R-right there!” Chaemi said and Juyeon smirked at her. </p><p>“Fuck! I love your pussy so much! Ah! Yes!” Juyeon said and as he continued at his hard and rough pace, Chaemi’s back arched because of the intense pleasure she feels and she moaned Juyeon’s name like a mantra and as time goes by, her core is becoming sensitive and…</p><p>“Juyeon! I will cum! Ah!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Wait for me, baby girl!" Juyeon said and in a few thrust of his cock, both of them cum and screamed each other's names. Then Juyeon pulled out his cock and removed the condom and disposed it and laid beside Chaemi and he looked at her.</p><p>"You know Chaemi, I didn't expect you will do Eric's dare for you," Juyeon said and Chaemi blushed.</p><p>“Me too! Or is it because I was drunk and just kissed you out of nowhere.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I think that was not the reason, it's because you just like me," Juyeon said and smiled at her and Chaemi smiled back.</p><p>"But I feel that what happens tonight was just right and also, what matters now that I always have you," Chaemi said and Juyeon kissed her passionately and pulled-out from the kiss.</p><p>“It means we are officially in a relationship?” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded.</p><p>“I am happy that you are my first, Juyeon and I love you!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I love you too so much Chaemi! I am glad you accepted me as your boyfriend." Juyeon said and kissed her forehead and both of them cuddle with each other as they went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Journal Unlocked! - M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE and DETAILED SMUT SCENES!</p><p>The next day, the first one to wake up is Chaemi and she is looking at Juyeon who is still sleeping. </p><p>“So handsome as ever! I will never regret that I accepted him as my boyfriend.” Chaemi thought and she kissed his lips and hugged him that made Juyeon wake up and smiled at her.</p><p>"Good morning baby girl! How was your sleep?" Juyeon said.</p><p>"I slept well because you are beside me. How about you?" Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“I just feel the same way too. Also, I am happy that we are now in a relationship.” Juyeon said and smiled brightly at her and kissed her lips that made Chaemi blushed but then she suddenly kissed Juyeon more and he was shocked at her actions and then Chaemi stopped at her actions and Juyeon smirked at her.</p><p>“It seems you want some more huh?” Juyeon said and winked at her and Chaemi gulped.</p><p>“Gosh! I shouldn’t have done that!” Chaemi thought.</p><p>"Umm… let's have breakfast first," Chaemi said and smiled at him and Juyeon slightly laughed at her.</p><p>"Someone's changing the topic," Juyeon said and Chaemi just laughed.</p><p>“Let’s just have some breakfast first and I am hungry. Ok?” Chaemi said.</p><p>”Hungry for me babygirl?” Juyeon said and smirked at her.</p><p>"Juyeon! Can you stop calling me a baby girl? Let's just have breakfast, ok?" Chaemi said.</p><p>"Fine! I can just join you for a shower later." Juyeon said and winked again at her.</p><p>"Whatever Juyeon! I am really hungry now for real food, not you!" Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and laughed. Then while both of them are having breakfast…</p><p>“Do you have anything to do for today?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Nope! You can stay with me here until tomorrow if you want.” Chaemi said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh! I am really surprised at your words Chaemi. But ok! I will stay here until tomorrow since we still have no work for tomorrow.” Juyeon said and smiled back.</p><p>“That’s great! I just really want to be with you today until tomorrow.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Thanks, Chaemi!" Juyeon said and kissed her lips quickly and Chaemi blushed again. Then after having breakfast…</p><p>"Chaemi I think you should open your gifts now," Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>"I think I want to open them after I will shower," Chaemi said and suddenly Juyeon smirked again.</p><p>“I want to join with you in the shower. Please Chaemi!” Juyeon said and pouted and Chaemi gulped.</p><p>“My gosh! How can I resist my man like this!” Chaemi thought.</p><p>"Fine! You can join me." Chaemi said and Juyeon smiled brightly. Then as soon as they went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, Juyeon trapped Chaemi in the wall and kissed her passionately and Chaemi responded to his kiss. Then Juyeon's kisses went to her neck as he licks and suck it that made Chaemi moaned softly his name and she ran her hands in his back and then Juyeon sucks her collarbone that made a hickey on it. Then his lips went to her breast and he sucks it roughly that made Chaemi moan loudly his name.</p><p>"I love your tits so much they are so sensitive," Juyeon said and continued to suck, lick and massage them. Then Juyeon kisses every inch of her that made her moan non-stop and he suddenly spread her legs wide and went between her and Chaemi look at Juyeon and he smirked at her.</p><p>“Fuck! He is always hot!” Chaemi thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Juyeon darted his tongue and…</p><p>“Ah! Juyeon! Shit!” Chaemi moaned and Juyeon smirked at her then he continued to eat her out as he licks her core at a fast pace that made her hands holds Juyeon's hair and moaned non-stop and then he decided to insert one of his fingers into her while he is eating her out.</p><p>“Shit! Yes! Juyeon!” Chaemi said as she screamed in the bathroom because of the intense pleasure she felt and as Juyeon continued eating her out, without a warning she cums in his mouth and he stopped at his actions and he immediately kissed her that made her taste herself on his mouth and while they are kissing, Juyeon is grinding his cock to her that made her moan in the kiss but they suddenly stopped and he patted Chaemi’s thigh that made him signaled to jump on him and she wraps her legs around his waist.</p><p>"Get ready for me again Chaemi! I love you so much!" Juyeon said and he inserted his cock into her and…</p><p>"I-I love you too so much Juyeon!" Chaemi said as she stuttered because of the insertion of Juyeon's cock into her. As his full cock is inside her, she leaned her head on Juyeon's neck and hold onto his shoulders. Then Juyeon started to thrust his cock to her upwards at a fast pace.</p><p>“Fuck! So tight always! Ah! Yes!” Juyeon moaned on to her ears as he also licked her earlobe that made Chaemi moan more. Then he decided to go at a hard and rough pace to her.</p><p>“Ah! Shit! R-right there Juyeon!” Chaemi screamed and she slightly bites Juyeon’s shoulder and dug her nails on his back because of the overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>"Shit! Feel so good inside of you baby girl!" Juyeon said and he decided to kiss Chaemi's lips while he was on a hard and rough pace at her but she can't properly kiss him because of his cock that was wrecking inside of her and that made her overstimulated her core and because Juyeon was still at a stable pace, the bathroom was full of lustful moans and skin slapping sounds on it as they have their passionate lovemaking moment. </p><p>“Juyeon! I will cum! Ah!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Me too! You can cum anytime." Juyeon said and in a few thrust of his cock, Chaemi cum, and Juyeon pulled-out his cock quickly and make his cum out on the floor of the bathroom. Then Chaemi tried to stand on her own but because of the intense lovemaking they did, her legs became weak and Juyeon slightly laughed at her and helped her to stand up.</p><p>“This is your fault Juyeon!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I am sorry I can't just control it! It just feels so good when I am inside of you." Juyeon said and winked at her.</p><p>"Oh well! What can I say! Let's just continue to clean ourselves now and I can't wait to open the gifts too." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded. Then they started to clean each other's body and after a refreshing shower, Juyeon helped her to dry her up since she can't walk properly at the moment and Chaemi smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me drying me up Juyeon! But can you get the gifts in the living room? It seems I should rest my legs first.” Chaemi said and Juyeon smiled at her.</p><p>"Ok! I will get them for you!" Juyeon said and went to the living room and get the gifts that were given by her friends and went back to the bedroom.</p><p>"Here are your gifts," Juyeon said and Chaemi gets them and the first gift that she will be opening is Juyeon's gift and as she opened it, she was in awe because it was a necklace that has a heart pendant and it has engraved with initials of her and Juyeon.</p><p>“OMG! This is so beautiful Juyeon! I love it!” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>"I am glad that you like it Chaemi! I also requested to engrave the initials of our name there." Juyeon said and he put the necklace to her and he suddenly kissed her cheek and she blushed.</p><p>"Thank you very so much for this special gift of yours. I will never remove this from my neck." Chaemi said and both of them smiled at each other.</p><p>"You should open the other gifts," Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded. Then the next gift that will be open was given by Mingyu and it was a cute pink dress and…</p><p>“Wow! I will wear this too! It’s unfortunate that Mingyu suddenly left last night because of what we did.” Chaemi said and pouted.</p><p>“You can talk to him. I know that Mingyu was really disappointed since you chose me over him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Because I know both of you are not that in good terms.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Even though we are not on good terms, still you should talk to him because he is still your friend. Don't worry I will be ok! Since it became clear that I am really the one you choose." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Ok! If you said so Juyeon." Chaemi said and he proceeded to Jin-ho's gift and when she opened the gift, she was confused because it was a black journal and it has a pen that will be used for writing in the journal and it has a security lock on it and she found a note on it and it says…</p><p>“In whatever you write here in this journal will happen in the next few days! I hope you will use this carefully! - Jinho”</p><p>As they saw the note on it…</p><p>“Is Jinho serious about this? Oh well, but it seems this journal is an expensive one.” Chaemi said and she decided to enter the password of the lock and as she opened the journal where another message was written on it and it says…</p><p>" I, _______________, as the owner of this precious journal I promise that I will always write my good thoughts, good plans, and good wishes in the future. I will also just write good memories here to make my life happy and peaceful as always."</p><p>“You know this is really an odd journal because the pages were also black and also, it has no lines at all too," Juyeon said.</p><p>"You're right! It was my first time seeing this kind of journal and it seems it's very special too." Chaemi said and just decided to write her name using the pen that was also given to her in the blank provided of the message.</p><p>“You think this journal really makes my wishes or whatever thoughts will happen?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Try to write something on it and we will observe it," Juyeon said and he smiled at her.</p><p>"Ok! I will write something today." Chaemi said and she wrote on the first black blank page and her first entry was…</p><p>“I hope I will be promoted as an assistant manager.”</p><p>“Is my written wish ok?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"That's ok! It's not bad to be ambitious. I will be glad when you really be promoted in just a few days and also, I think you deserve to be promoted because you are doing good at work." Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Thanks, Juyeon!" Chaemi said.</p><p>“No problem Chaemi! So, you want to do something today?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I just want to watch movies with you here in the house and we can just order some food," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s not a bad idea Chaemi! But what movie are we going to watch?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“I want to watch horror movies!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Huh? Why do you really want to watch those kinds of movies?" Juyeon said and she suddenly remembered when Mingyu joined her and Jamin watch a horror movie and Mingyu was the one who was really afraid of it. </p><p>"Don't tell me you are also afraid of watching horror movies like Mingyu," Chaemi said and laughed at him and Juyeon sighed.</p><p>"Well, I have no choice but to admit that I am easily scared of watching horror movies," Juyeon said and didn't look at her and Chaemi cupped his face to look at her.</p><p>“Juyeon, it’s ok! I understand. But I want you to try to watch with me and also, I want you to overcome your fears too.” Chaemi said and winked at him and Juyeon smiled at her.</p><p>“Ok! I will watch a horror movie with you. Since I am with you today.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"That's great!" Chaemi said and both of them smiled brightly at each other. As for Jinho who is just in his place with his girlfriend name Lee Yuri, he has so many thoughts about the gift that he gave to Chaemi and Yuri noticed him.</p><p>“Jinho, is there any problem? It seems you are in deep thoughts.” Yuri asked.</p><p>“Yuri I will just tell you about this, ok?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Ok! I will listen to you.” Yuri said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ”I should reveal a secret to you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember the journal that Mr. Kim Mingyu ordered from an old man?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Yup! What about that?” Yuri asked.</p><p>“To be honest, I already got the journal but I didn't give it to Mr. Kim," Jinho said.</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Yuri asked and Jinho sighed.</p><p>“The maker of the journal, Mr. Shin Jaeho told me not to give it to him because he might use the journal in a bad way and whatever bad plans he will write in that journal, Mr. Kim will be in big trouble and there's a possibility that it will happen to him and his life will be in hell," Jinho said and Yuri was shocked.</p><p>"I don't understand Jinho," Yuri said.</p><p>"Whenever you write some good plans or good wishes in the journal they will happen in a few days," Jinho said.</p><p>"Oh! I get it now what you mean that the journal has like special power to make wishes and plans happen? Am I right?" Yuri said.</p><p>“Yup! You’re right!” Jinho said.</p><p>“But why did you think that Mr. Kim will not use the journal in a good way?” Yuri asked.</p><p>"Yuri, I knew in the past few days that Mr. Kim killed the HR director," Jinho said and Yuri was surprised at his revelation.</p><p>”What? Mr. Kim killed someone? How did you know?” Yuri asked and Jinho sighed again.</p><p>"Since I am his executive secretary I can easily hear his conversation with his bodyguards and also, he even told one of his bodyguards that they should ensure that there will be no traces of evidence when he killed the HR director," Jinho said.</p><p>“OMG! I am really scared for you now Jinho because you know that he is a dangerous person." Yuri said as she worried about him.</p><p>"I know I am scared too. Since I am hiding something from him. So, Yuri, I want you to remember that whatever Mr. Kim will ask about the journal, don't tell him that I gave the journal to another person." Jinho said.</p><p>“Ok! I will remember that Jinho! But whom did you gave the journal?” Yuri said.</p><p>“You know Park Chaemi, right?” Jinho asked.</p><p>“Yup! You gave it to her?” Yuri asked.</p><p>“Yes! I told you that it was her birthday last night and I gave that journal as a gift to her. So, don’t ever tell Mr. Kim that I gave it to her because she will be in danger too.” Jinho said.</p><p>"Ok, Jinho! Don't worry I will not tell him when he asks about that journal." Yuri said.</p><p>“Good! Because he might notice me that I still didn’t give the journal to him. You know, we are just preparing when that happens.” Jinho said.</p><p>“Don’t be like that Jinho! I don’t want you to be in danger.” Yuri said and hugged him and Jinho hugged her back.</p><p>"Don't worry Yuri, I will not be in danger," Jinho said and comforted Yuri. As for Mingyu who is just in the house…</p><p>"Mingyu, what happened last night on Chaemi's birthday?" Hyori asked.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it Hyori," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Why? What happened?” Hyori said and Mingyu sighed and looked at her seriously.</p><p>"Chaemi chose Juyeon. That made me really disappointed last night!" Mingyu said in an angry tone.</p><p>“What? How can you say that?” Hyori asked then one of Mingyu’s hands scratched his head in frustration and glared at her.</p><p>“They just freaking kissed in front of me when we were playing truth or dare. So, can you please just leave me alone first?” Mingyu said and tried himself to calm down.</p><p>"Oh! Ok! I get it, Mingyu!" Hyori said and left Mingyu in his room.</p><p>"It's sad to see that my younger brother is like this because of her," Hyori said and sighed. Then someone called Mingyu and it was Wonwoo.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Wonwoo: Mingyu! Can I go there to your place later? I am kinda bored.</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! I really think it would be better for me just to talk to you.</p><p>Wonwoo: I will be there later! See you!</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! See you later! </p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>"I think the person I can really trust is only Wonwoo and my sister." Mingyu thought. Then he just rests for awhile while waiting for Wonwoo. Then going back to Juyeon and Chaemi who is watching a horror movie, Juyeon keeps screaming and clinging to her that made Chaemi laughed at him. But as time goes by, the movie was finished and…</p><p>“Finally! It ended!” Juyeon said and calm himself down and Chaemi laughed at him.</p><p>“You are very funny Juyeon! I will never forget this moment with you.” Chaemi said and Juyeon pouted.</p><p>“I tried my best not to get scared but I failed!” Juyeon said and sighed.</p><p>“That’s all right Juyeon! It takes time for you to get used to it.” Chaemi said and she kissed Juyeon’s lips and he smiled at her. Then suddenly someone rang the doorbell and Juyeon was the one who opened the door and it was only their food that was delivered.</p><p>“Chaemi! Food is here!” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Just the right time! I am really hungry!” Chaemi said and both of them started to have dinner.</p><p>“Chaemi, did you already talked to Mingyu?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! I forgot to send him a message. But I think he is still very disappointed. I will try to talk to him or sent a message to him tomorrow.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Well, you have a point Chaemi!" Juyeon said and they just continued to eat their dinner. As for Mingyu who is waiting for Wonwoo to go to his house, suddenly someone rang the doorbell and Hyori opened the door and a smiling Wonwoo is in front of her.</p><p>“Oh! Good evening Wonwoo! Why are you here?” Hyori said.</p><p>"I am kinda bored in the house and it seems Mingyu has also problems too," Wonwoo said and Hyori let him in.</p><p>"You're right! He has a big problem. You can talk to him and he is in his bedroom." Hyori said and Wonwoo nodded and went to knock on Mingyu's bedroom.</p><p>“It’s me Wonwoo!” Wonwoo said and Mingyu opened the door and he smiled at him. Then Wonwoo went inside his bedroom and sat on the couch.</p><p>“So, your sister told me that you have a problem. What is it?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p>"It's all about Chaemi," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Why? What happened?” Wonwoo asked.</p><p>"Chaemi chose Juyeon and last night was her birthday then while we are playing truth or dare, Chaemi did the dare where she should kiss Juyeon and that made me really frustrated," Mingyu said and sighed.</p><p>"Oh! I see! If I am also in your position. I will be very frustrated too because the girl you love, chose another man." Wonwoo said.</p><p>“Thanks for the empathy Wonwoo. But don’t worry I will try to get over it.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Also, I believe you will find another woman that will like you too," Wonwoo said and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Wonwoo! I am glad that I can really trust you." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Of course I am! I am your best friend.” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“If I can really trust you, I think I should reveal a secret to you. But because it’s a secret, you will not tell to anyone, right?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Yup! I am good at keeping secrets. You can tell me don’t worry.” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“That’s great! I will reveal one of my secrets and you might be surprised.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Huh? Why will I be surprised?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu smirked.</p><p>“Wonwoo, you know that I get angry easily to those who are betraying me, right?” Mingyu said in a serious tone and Wonwoo became slightly uncomfortable at the tone of his voice and…</p><p>“Yes! I know that! Just tell me what you want to reveal to me. I becoming more curious.” Wonwoo said.</p><p>"I get rid of the HR Director in our company and he pisses me off because he posted something against me," Mingyu said.</p><p>“What do you mean Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked and gulped and Mingyu looked at him and smirked.</p><p>"Well, because I already get rid of him he will never come back to my company and he is now living in hell," Mingyu said and laughed evilly that made Wonwoo shocked.</p><p>“Shit! Is he serious? That he killed someone?” Wonwoo thought and Mingyu noticed his reaction.</p><p>“I know you are shocked Wonwoo. So, you know now what will be the consequence when you betray me?” Mingyu said and smiled at him and Wonwoo just nodded.</p><p>“Don’t worry you can trust me Mingyu!” Wonwoo said and tried to smile at him.</p><p>“That’s great to hear from you, Wonwoo!” Mingyu said and smiled back.</p><p>“I didn’t expect that Mingyu is a dangerous person. I should really be careful now.” Wonwoo thought.<br/>
“I have to go now Mingyu. Since it’s getting late too.” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“Ok! Thanks for hearing my problems today and I really believe that I can trust you.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo nodded and smiled at him and left him the bedroom. As Wonwoo left Mingyu’s house…</p><p>"Why does have Mingyu to go that far? Is he really turning himself into a psycho? Gosh! This is making me crazy!" Wonwoo said and tried to focus on driving. As for Juyeon and Chaemi who was now lying in the bed…</p><p>"You know I am starting to think about again the journal that Jinho gave me," Chaemi said as she looked at Juyeon.</p><p>“You know Chaemi, let’s just be patient if your written wish will happen in the next few days, ok?” Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>“Well, you’re right Juyeon! We have to sleep now.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Good night and I love you Chaemi!” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Good night and I love you too so much Juyeon!” Chaemi said and Juyeon kissed her forehead and lips then both of them went to sleep as they hug each other. Then the next day, it was Juyeon’s turn to wake-up first and looked at Chaemi who is still asleep.</p><p>"So cute and beautiful Chaemi is. when she is sleeping too." Juyeon thought and he kissed her lips softly that made her woke up instantly and suddenly Chaemi kissed him again but the kiss was a passionate one that made Juyeon surprised and just responded to the kiss and he went on top of her and continued to make-out with her and as the pulled-out from the kiss, they looked at each other.</p><p>“You know Chaemi, I didn’t expect you will be like this aggressive huh? That’s interesting” Juyeon said and smirked at her and Chaemi gulped.</p><p>“Why? It’s just that----” Chaemi was cut-off when Juyeon kissed her lips quickly that made Chaemi blushed.</p><p>"I get it Chaemi that you really love me and I like it the way you show how much you love me," Juyeon said and smiled brightly at her.</p><p>"I don't have any words to say since you already continued my sentence," Chaemi said and both of them laughed and they just proceeded to have some breakfast. As for Jinho's place, he was about to leave Yuri in their apartment but…</p><p>“Jinho, where are you going?” Yuri asked.</p><p>“I will just go to the convenience store I will just buy some snacks for us. Why?” Jinho said.</p><p>"To be honest, I am kinda anxious now whenever you leave me here when you told me that Mr. Kim is a dangerous person," Yuri said as she is very worried about him and Jinho cupped her face so, that she can look at him.</p><p>"Yuri don't worry ok? He will never know about the journal and nothing will happen to me. I will be just quick. I love you, Yuri!" Jinho said and smiled at her and kissed her quickly.</p><p>“Ok! Be careful, ok? I love you too Jinho! I will wait for you!” Yuri said and Jinho winked at her and left her in their apartment. But while Jinho is going to the convenience store, someone approached him and he recognized who it is and…</p><p>“Good morning! Mr. Jaeyoung, why are you here?” Jinho said.</p><p>"Mr. Kim wants to talk to you today. So, can you come with me?" Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"Oh! Ok! I will come with you." Jinho said and as soon as he went inside Jaeyoung's car, another bodyguard suddenly injected something into him and…</p><p>“Why are doing this to me Mr. Jaeyoung?” Jinho said as he was terrified.</p><p>"I am sorry Mr. Jinho but Mr. Kim ordered us to do it," Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Jinho said but the drug that was injected into him slowly made him unconscious. Then someone called Jaeyoung and it was Mingyu…</p><p>“Jaeyoung? Did you already captured Jinho?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kim! We have him now." Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Good job Jaeyoung!” Mingyu said.</p><p>"I really thought you are the most loyal and trusting secretary I have, but I am wrong. You also hide something from me! I will never forgive you Jinho!" Mingyu said as his eyes became furious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The time has come.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE, GUNSHOTS, VIOLENCE, AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!</p><p>As Yuri is waiting for Jinho, she became worried because he hadn't returned yet and she kept calling his phone but he didn't answer her calls and she decided to go to the convenience store and she asked the cashier and told the features of Jinho if he has gone inside the convenience store but the cashier answered her that Jinho didn't come by in the convenience store and as she left the convenience store and went back home, she started to get worried.</p><p>"I hope Jinho will not happen something bad to him. I hope he will come back today." Yuri said and tried to calm herself down. Then for Chaemi and Juyeon who is helping each other to clean her place…</p><p>“Juyeon, I will just call Mingyu and will try to talk to him. Is that alright for you?” Chaemi asked.<br/>
“It’s ok Chaemi!” Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Juyeon!" Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and she smiled back at him. Then Chaemi called Mingyu and…</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Chaemi: Mingyu! I really want to talk to you.</p><p>Mingyu: If you just want to talk about what happened to your birthday. I don’t have time to talk about that.</p><p>Chaemi: Mingyu, don’t be like this! I still want you to be my friend. I know that you will find another girl that will definitely love you.</p><p>Mingyu: *sighed* I don't know Chaemi! When I saw that you just kissed Juyeon in front of me it was the most heartbreaking moment for me. Do you know that?</p><p>Chaemi: I am really sorry Mingyu. But I don’t want our friendship to be broken because I also value our friendship so much since I became an employee in your company and also, I appreciate your kindness to me whenever we are seeing each other in the office. Please Mingyu!</p><p>Mingyu: *sighed again* Ok! I will forgive you Chaemi. Well, I have no choice since you already chose someone.</p><p>Chaemi: Are you sure about that Mingyu that you already forgave me?</p><p>Mingyu: Yup! I am sorry that I left the celebration at that time because I was just really disappointed and got frustrated that day.</p><p>Chaemi: I understand how you feel Mingyu. By the way, your gift to me is really beautiful and don’t worry I will wear them when I am in the office.</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! Thanks, Chaemi! I have to do something now. Have a nice day and be careful as always!</p><p>Chaemi: Have a nice day and take care too, Mingyu!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After Chaemi had a conversation with Mingyu…</p><p>"Juyeon, I already talked to Mingyu," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"He admitted that he became frustrated and his heart became broken because I kissed you in front of him," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! But did he already accept that you chose me?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yup! It means I am still friends with him. But you are not jealous, right?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Chaemi, I don’t have the right to choose who should be your friends. But I have to be honest with you that, I am kinda anxious because probably now Mingyu might still seeing me as his rival and also, he might consider me as his enemy too but he will never show it to me whenever you are with me. But let’s just say that I am an understanding boyfriend of yours?” Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>"I understand Juyeon! Don't worry since I know that he was the one who was watching your actions and also, I know that we still have to be careful when he is around." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and both of them smiled at each other. As for Jinho who just woke up from being unconscious, he was terrified that he is now tied up in the chair.</p><p>“Shit! I think this is the time what I am afraid of and it will happen now.” Jinho said. Then someone entered the room and it was Mingyu.</p><p>“Good to see you here Jinho!” Mingyu said as he smirked at him.</p><p>“Mr. Kim, why are you doing this to me? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jinho said and Mingyu just laughed evilly at him.</p><p>“Didn’t do anything wrong? Ha! I really thought I can trust you Jinho!” Mingyu said and punched him in the face and Jinho yelped in pain.</p><p>“But Mr. Kim you can trust me and you know that right?” Jinho said.</p><p>“Jinho I am not stupid! You hide something from me and that is my journal whom I always wanted to be mine for the past few weeks!” Mingyu said in an angry tone and glared at him.</p><p>“How did you know about the journal?” Jinho asked while he was looking at him.</p><p>"I started to get suspicious of you because you told me that last week, Mr. Shin will finish making the journal, and yet you didn't update me. Also, I know that you have the journal now and yet you are not giving it to me. If you didn't give me my journal I will kill you right now!" Mingyu said and stared at him as his eyes were full of anger.</p><p>“Should I really give you the journal? Why? Is it because you want to write your bad plans against other people? You think I also didn’t know that you were the one who killed Mr. Seo?” Jinho said and Mingyu punched him again that made Jinho’s face have bloody nose and lips because of the strong punch that hit him.</p><p>"So, what if I write my bad plans in that journal? I will be glad because those who will betray and hinder my plans will happen something bad to them in just a few days. Also, what will you gonna do now that you know that I killed Mr. Seo?? You will tell the police? But you should think about how to escape here first." Mingyu said and smirked at him.</p><p>“I will never give you the journal Mr. Kim! Most of all I will never tell you whom I gave the journal! You don’t know what consequences can give you the journal when you wrote those bad plans of yours.” Jinho said and Mingyu went closer to him and gripped his hair.</p><p>"You really have a death wish huh? If Mr. Seo chose his fate and you probably chose your fate tonight too." Mingyu said and smirked at him and he pointed a gun at Jinho.</p><p>“This is the last time I will ask you Jinho! You don’t really wanna tell me whom you gave the journal to? ” Mingyu said and Jinho closed his eyes and…</p><p>"I am sorry Yuri that I have to leave you like this! I love you! I hope you will never tell Mr. Kim that I gave it to Chaemi." Jinho thought and opened his eyes.</p><p>“I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHO I GAVE THE JOURNAL!" Jinho said in a loud voice and after he said those words, Mingyu pulls the trigger of the gun in his head that made Jinho killed instantly.</p><p>"You should have just followed my orders Jinho!" Mingyu thought as he looking at Jinho's body.</p><p>“Jaeyoung probably Jinho will be also reported as gone missing in the next few days and you know what will you do, right? Just the same plan what we did for Mr. Seo. Are we clear about that?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Yes. Mr. Kim! “ Jaeyoung said and he left the place and went home. As for Chaemi and Juyeon who were having their dinner, someone called Chaemi and she was surprised and it was Yuri who is the girlfriend of Jinho.</p><p>“Who is calling you right now?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“It’s Jinho’s girlfriend, Yuri. I will answer it ok?” Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded then she answered the call.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Yuri: Good evening! You are Park Chaemi, right?</p><p>Chaemi: Yes! You are Jinho’s girlfriend, right?</p><p>Yuri: Yup! I just want to ask if Jinho went to your place?</p><p>Chaemi: No! He didn't come here today. Why? What happened?</p><p>Yuri: Jinho is still not coming home and I am getting worried because he told me that he will just buy some snacks in the convenience store but as I went into the store he is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Chaemi: You mean that Jinho is missing today?</p><p>Yuri: I think so! I am getting worried that something bad might happen to him.</p><p>Chaemi: Yuri calm down! Don't think negatively. He might just go to his other friends.</p><p>Yuri: But Jinho tells me when he is going to his friends.</p><p>Chaemi: Oh! Ok! We will try to ask our other friends if Jinho visited them.</p><p>Yuri: Ok! Thanks, Chaemi! </p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>“What did she tell you?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"We should call our other friends, Juyeon," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Jinho is missing today. Yuri went to the convenience store where Jinho should buy their food but he was not there. That’s why we should contact our friends and ask them” Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and both of them started to contact their other friends but all of them answered that Jinho didn’t come to their places.</p><p>“Where might Jinho be? I am getting started to worry to our friend.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Me too Chaemi! But I really hope that he is alright. Probably Yuri is getting more worried now.” Juyeon said and both of them sighed.</p><p>“Wait! I forgot to call Mingyu. I will ask him.” Chaemi said Juyeon nodded. Then Mingyu saw that Chaemi called him.</p><p>“Oh! It’s Chaemi! Why did she just call me at this time?” Mingyu thought and he answered the call.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Mingyu: Chaemi! Why did you call me?</p><p>Chaemi: Umm… Jinho's girlfriend called me a while ago and by any chance did he meet you today or go to your place today?</p><p>Mingyu: Nope! I didn’t meet him today. Why?</p><p>Chaemi: It seems he is gone missing and his girlfriend is getting worried about him.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! Did Ms. Yuri already report it to the police, that he was gone missing?</p><p>Chaemi: I think she hasn't reported it to the police.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! Ok! I will help to find Jinho.</p><p>Chaemi: Ok! Thanks, Mingyu! Good night!</p><p>Mingyu: Good night Chaemi!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After Chaemi’s conversation with Mingyu…</p><p>“What did Mingyu tell you?” Juyeon said and Chaemi sighed.</p><p>"Mingyu didn't meet him today but he will help find Jinho," Chaemi said.</p><p>"I really hope that Jinho is safe out there," Juyeon said.</p><p>“You’re right! Juyeon and also, I am worried to Yuri who is now anxious because Jinho went missing today.” Chaemi said and both of them sighed as they were really worried about Jinho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. First wish fulfilled!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then going back to Yuri who is still alone in the apartment and didn’t stop to walk around, someone called him and it was an unknown number and she answered it</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Yuri: Who is this?</p><p>Unknown caller: Good evening, You are Ms. Yuri, right?</p><p>Yuri: Yes! Why?</p><p>Unknown caller: Oh! Ok! By the way, I am Kim Mingyu, the boss of Jinho.<br/>
As Yuri heard that it was Mingyu, she started to get nervous but tried to talk to him in a normal way.</p><p>Mingyu: Ms. Yuri, are you still there?</p><p>Yuri: Ah! Yes! I am surprised that you called me suddenly at this hour.</p><p>Mingyu: Chaemi called me and you told her that Jinho is missing. I want to inform you that I will help to find him.</p><p>Yuri: Oh! Ok! But he really didn’t meet you today or visit you?</p><p>Mingyu: Nope! Don’t worry I will inform you when we already found him.</p><p>Yuri: Ok, Mr. Kim! Thanks!</p><p>Mingyu: But I want you to ask you one question.</p><p>Yuri: What is it, Mr. Kim?</p><p>Mingyu: Did Jinho mention you or tell you about a journal?</p><p>“OMG! He is now asking me about the journal! I already promised Jinho that I will never say anything about the journal.” Yuri thought.</p><p>Yuri: No! Mr. Kim! Also, he hasn't talk that much about his work.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! Does it mean you really don't know a single thing about it? Like whom he gave the journal?</p><p>Yuri: Yes! I really don’t know Mr. Kim.</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! Thank you for answering my question. But if I caught you that you are lying, there will be an unexpected fate will happen to you. Are we clear about that Ms. Yuri?</p><p>Yuri was taken aback which made her nervous because of his words.</p><p>Yuri: Yes! Mr. Kim. Don’t worry I am telling the truth.</p><p>Mingyu: Good! I will just update you when we already found him. Good night!</p><p>Yuri: Ok! Good night Mr. Kim!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>“Gosh! Mr. Kim might really know what happened to Jinho! Also, when did he know about the journal? This is making me crazy! I really hope Jinho is safe.” Yuri said as she cried because of she was really worried about him. Then the next day, Juyeon and Chaemi, went to the office at the same time and while they are working, Jacob sent a message to her.</p><p>"Chaemi, can I talk to you, right now? I will be in the conference room.- Jacob"</p><p>“Ok! I will be there at any moment. - Chaemi”</p><p>Then Juyeon noticed that Chaemi is going somewhere and…</p><p>“Chaemi, where are you going? Are you gonna talk to Mr. Kim?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Nope! Jacob wants to talk to me in the conference room.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I thought you are called by Mr. Kim.” Juyeon said and Chaemi shook her head.</p><p>"I have to go now," Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded. As Chaemi went inside the conference room, Jacob is smiling at her and she sat across him.</p><p>"Why did you call me Jacob? Is there any problem with my performance in this company?" Chaemi asked and Jacob shook his head.</p><p>"Of course not! Being an employee for 4 years here in the company you are doing great in your job as always Chaemi and also, Mr. Kim sees your efforts in doing your job. I am glad to tell you that you are now promoted as my assistant manager. Congratulations Chaemi!" Jacob said and smiling at her brightly and Chaemi was shocked at his words.</p><p>“OMG! Are you serious Jacob?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Yup! Mr. Kim also told me that I should promote you since you have exemplary performance and also, you deserve it too." Jacob said.</p><p>"Thanks, Jacob! I will also thank Mingyu for promoting me." Chaemi said.</p><p>"You really should thank him and also, you should talk to him regarding what happened on your birthday," Jacob said and Chaemi laughed.</p><p>"I already talked about that to Mingyu and so far, he slowly accepts that I chose Juyeon," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! It means you are dating now Juyeon?” Jacob asked.</p><p>“Yes! From that time of my birthday I really chose him as my boyfriend.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! Congrats to the two of you! I hope your relationship lasts forever." Jacob said.</p><p>"Thanks, Jacob! I think we should celebrate later my promotion after work. Don' t you think?" Chaemi said.</p><p>“Sure! I will tell Jamin too.” Jacob said and Chaemi looked at him and…</p><p>“Jacob, tell me you are dating Jamin. Am I right?” Chaemi said and Jacob blushed.</p><p>“You are blushing! It means you are really dating her?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“OK! Fine! I will tell the truth I am dating Jamin.” Jacob said.</p><p>"I knew it! When she arrived here, she told me that she was going to meet you at that time." Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>'Yup! You're right I met her at that time. Oh well, let's just go back to work and next week I will train you as my assistant manager. Congratulations again Chaemi!" Jacob said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Thanks, Jacob! Let's celebrate later!" Chaemi said and Jacob nodded. Then both of them went to their working station.</p><p>“Chaemi why did Jacob talked to you?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Juyeon, I got promoted as an assistant manager!" Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Congratulations Chaemi! I am glad you were really promoted!” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Thanks, Juyeon! We will celebrate later after work together with our friends." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Are you going to invite Mr. Kim later?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I don't know, but I should thank him since he is the one who also told Jacob to promote me," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! I am really happy for you Chaemi!” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Thank you very much Juyeon! It means the journal that Jinho gave to me really works.” Chaemi said in a low voice.</p><p>"Oh, you're right! The written wish in your journal happened today." Juyeon said.</p><p>“I know! I am kinda shocked that it happened for real. I should write again another wish when I got home. To prove that it really works for my second entry.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“But what will you write next?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I will still think about what wish should I write when I got home," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Ok! I will also watch you when you write your wish." Juyeon said as he smiled at her and Chaemi nodded. Then both of them went back to work and Chaemi decided to send a message to Mingyu and he received it and he reads it.</p><p>“Mingyu! Thank you for promoting me as an assistant manager of Jacob! - Chaemi”</p><p>"No problem Chaemi! Also, I was just the one who suggested Jacob to promote you since you've been working hard for four years here in the company and you deserve it. -K.M"</p><p>"Thank you very much Mingyu! Also, wanna join us later after work? I will be celebrating my promotion. - Chaemi"</p><p>“I am sorry but I still have several things to do after work. You can celebrate your promotion without me. -K.M”</p><p>"Are you sure about that? I am sorry to ask you this. Is it because you will see me with Juyeon? That's why you don't want to join us?- Chaemi"</p><p>“No! I really have other things to do. Especially helping find Jinho, remember? - K.M”</p><p>“Oh! You’re right! Jinho is still missing? - Chaemi”</p><p>“Yes! But my bodyguards still finding him and helping the police too - K.M”</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I understand Mingyu! I have to go back to work now! Thanks again! - Chaemi”</p><p>“Ok! Congratulations again Chaemi! Have a nice day! -K.M”</p><p>"Have a nice day too, Mingyu! - Chaemi"</p><p>Then after Chaemi having a conversation with Mingyu…</p><p>"Juyeon, Mingyu will not be able to join us later he will still help to find Jinho because he was still missing until today," Chaemi said.</p><p>"What? Still, missing? I wonder where did Jinho go." Juyeon said.</p><p>"I know! I am worried about Yuri too. But let's just really hope that he's fine" Chaemi said.</p><p>“You’re right! But Chaemi, didn’t you notice that he also helped last time to find Mr. Seo and now Jinho?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"It's because they are his friends that's why he helps them," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Well, you have a point! He is very helpful to his friends.” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded. </p><p>FAST FORWARD…</p><p>Then as time goes by, it was time for them to celebrate Chaemi’s promotion and they went to a restaurant and have their dinner.</p><p>"Chaemi Congratulations on your promotion!" Jamin said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Thanks, Jamin! Also, Congrats to the two of you because I knew that you and Jacob are dating." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! No wonder why Jacob always drives Jamin home." Eric said and all of them laughed.</p><p>"But congrats to the two of you because you two are finally in a relationship," Jacob said and smiled at them.</p><p>"I am not surprised at all that you two will be dating because you two are inseparable in the office and also, when I dare you to kiss Juyeon on your birthday. Instead of just a peck in his lips, you decided to make-out with him in front of us." Eric said and Chaemi blushed.</p><p>“Eric! Stop it now! You are going too far.” Juyeon said and smiled at him and all of them laughed.</p><p>"Why? I am just telling the truth! Tell me, after we left the two of you in Chaemi's place, you did it, right?" Eric said and smirked at them and both of them blushed.</p><p>"Son Youngjae! Are you not gonna stop or just leave now?"Chaemi said and looked at him seriously and then Juyeon, Jamin, and Jacob laughed.</p><p>"Fine! I will stop! Just stop calling my full name!" Eric said and all of them laughed at him.</p><p>“Remember this Eric, I will call your full name when you are going too far and annoying, ok?” Chaemi said and Eric nodded.</p><p>“Am I seeing like a mother is scolding her son now?” Juyeon said jokingly and their friends laughed at his joke.</p><p>“Lee Juyeon, where did that come from?” Chaemi said as she glared at him and Juyeon just smiled at her.</p><p>“Why? It was just a joke Chaemi. Calm down, ok?” Juyeon said and put his arms around her shoulder and Chaemi pouted.</p><p>"You know, you two really cute and lovely couple," Jamin said and both of them smiled at her.</p><p>“By the way, I just remembered about Jinho, was he already found or already went home in his place?” Jacob said.</p><p>"Mingyu told me that they are still finding him and they are helping again the police to find him," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s why Mr. Kim didn’t join us tonight because he will help to find him?” Eric asked.</p><p>“Yup!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“He is really a helpful friend, isn’t he? We remembered that he also helped find Mr. Seo too.” Jacob said.<br/>
“Yup He is! But we should hope that he is fine wherever he is.” Juyeon said and all of them agreed. Then someone interrupted their conversation and it was Hyunjae.</p><p>"Wait, guys! My friend called me.” Juyeon said and all of them nodded then he just answered the call.</p><p>“Hyunjae, why did you call at this moment?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“You are close to Mr. Oh Jinho, right?” Hyunjae said.</p><p>"Yup! All of us in the office are close to him, Why?" Juyeon said.</p><p>"Sangyeon and I are the ones who were also finding Mr. Jinho and we found him now," Hyunjae said.</p><p>“You already found Jinho? Did you already tell his girlfriend?” Juyeon said in a loud voice that made Chaemi and her friends fully listening to the conversation.</p><p>"Yes, she was the first one that we informed since Ms. Yuri was the one who reported that he is missing, but," Hyunjae said.</p><p>“But? What Hyunjae? Is Jinho alright?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Unfortunately, we found him dead in an abandoned building," Hyunjae said and Juyeon was shocked at the news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ”Someday justice will be served.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 19…</p><p>"Unfortunately, we found him dead in an abandoned building," Hyunjae said and Juyeon was shocked at the news.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Jinho is dead? How did that happen?” Juyeon said and then Chaemi and her friends were shocked.</p><p>"We really want to believe that he committed suicide because he has a suicide note with him but it was odd that he has bruises on his face," Hyunjae said and Juyeon sighed</p><p>“It means you were suspicious that someone really killed him?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yup! But we will still investigate this case.” Hyunjae said.</p><p>“Ok! We can just talk to Yuri when we have time and we will go to Jinho’s funeral too.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! I have to go bye!” Hyunjae said and as the call ended, Juyeon faced them and all of them became silent and…</p><p>“Juyeon we heard your conversation with your police friend. It was really sad to hear that our close friend, Oh Jinho was dead and killed by someone.” Chaemi said and was about to cry and Juyeon comforted her.</p><p>“We know that Jinho was a good friend to us. I don’t know why Jinho was killed.” Juyeon said.<br/>
"He doesn't have enemies in the office, right?" Jacob said and all of them nodded.</p><p>"I hope the one who killed Jinho will be caught and guilty," Jamin said.</p><p>"Don't worry my police friends are really good at investigating this kind of case," Juyeon said.</p><p>"We should go to Jinho's funeral tomorrow after work," Jacob said and all of them agrees at his suggestion. Then all of them went home and as for Juyeon who is in Chaemi's place…</p><p>" I am really sad that our funny friend died," Chaemi said and sighed.</p><p>“I know Chaemi! That was really unexpected” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Wait! I almost forgot the journal that Jinho gave me. I will just get it." Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded. She gets the journal from her drawer and she decided to look at the first entry of her wish and both of them were amazed and…</p><p>“Chaemi, you wrote your wish with the golden pen, right?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Yup! But now it was engraved into the black paper. That was amazing! I will promise Jinho that I will use this in a good way. I will never forget that he gave this gift to me.” Chaemi said as she smiled while looking at the journal.</p><p>“I agree with you Chaemi! So, what will be your second wish?” Juyeon asked and Chaemi was thinking and she wrote…</p><p>“I hope someone will turn out as a witness in my parent’s case and tell me what he/she knows about what really happened to them”</p><p>“Oh! That’s a good wish Chaemi, you might know who can be the killer of your parents.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I know! I will just wait for few days for someone will talk to me." Chaemi said and both of them smiled at each other. Then the next day, after their work all of them went to Jinho's funeral and pay their respect to his soul and they approached Yuri.</p><p>“Yuri we are really sad to hear what happened to him. But what did the police tell you?” Chaemi said.<br/>
"The police said that it's likely he was killed rather than he committed suicide. They told me that he has bruises on his face and the suicide note might be fake too." Yuri said.</p><p>“Do you know who might be his enemy?” Juyeon asked and Yuri sighed.</p><p>"Let's should all talk privately in a quiet room," Yuri said and all of them nodded. As they went inside a private room, all of them sat in the chairs.</p><p>“Ok! I will tell you about what I know before Jinho passed away.” Yuri said.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean Yuri?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Jinho told me many revelations about your CEO, Mr. Kim Mingyu," Yuri said.</p><p>“What are those revelations?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"Jinho told me that all of you are friends with Mr. Kim and you might not believe me at first," Yuri said.</p><p>“It’s ok! Just tell us what should we know about Mr. Kim.” Eric said.</p><p>"Jinho told me that Mr. Kim was the one who killed Mr. Seo and he heard his phone call conversations with one of his bodyguards that they should ensure that no traces of evidence should be left in the scene," Yuri said and all of them were shocked.</p><p>“What? He was the killer?” Eric asked shockingly.</p><p>"Now I know! I suddenly remembered something when me and Jamin were in a restaurant we saw that Mingyu gave money to a person that was escorted by his bodyguards and probably he lied to us that he just helped that person. I know that I just assumed things about that scene but it was very odd for me and when I talked about him that scene, he suddenly became angry with me and he was a different Mingyu that I know where he almost hurt me that time." Chaemi said.</p><p>"You mean Mr. Kim might also kill that person?" Jamin said.</p><p>"I think so! But I am not really sure but because I heard what Yuri told us I became more suspicious now to him," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Gosh! We didn’t expect that Mr. Kim is a dangerous person.” Jacob said.</p><p>“But Yuri, do you think that Mr. Kim killed Jinho too?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Yup! I can really feel that he also killed my beloved Jinho! Mr. Kim called me that he was going to help find Jinho and also, there was one thing that made Mr. Kim got mad at him is that because of a journal he is telling me." Yuri said and Chaemi remembered the gift that was given to her on her birthday.</p><p>“Wait! I don’t understand. A journal?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Yes! He told me that he gave you a journal for your birthday, right?" Yuri said.</p><p>“Yup! Jinho gave me that journal as a birthday gift. What is the relation with his death?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"To be honest Chaemi, the journal you are now using is really for Mr. Kim. But Jinho didn't give it to him." Yuri said and all of them were shocked.</p><p>“What? Why did he do that?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Jinho knows that you will use the journal it in a good way. Also, Jinho didn’t give it to Mr. Kim because he was really concerned about him what can bad things happen someday to him.” Yuri said and Chaemi started to cry and…</p><p>“It means I was the reason why Jinho was killed? I am really sorry Yuri.” Chaemi said as she cried and Juyeon comforted her.</p><p>“Chaemi it’s not your fault! The real problem here is Mr. Kim, ok? Don’t blame yourself.” Yuri said.</p><p>"Yuri is right! I think we really should be more careful with Mr. Kim and also, I think it's best you shouldn't bring the journal with you every day in the office." Juyeon said.</p><p>"Also, don't worry Chaemi we will not tell about the journal," Eric said.</p><p>“You can trust us Chaemi! We will never let Mr. Kim harm you.” Jacob said.</p><p>"Thanks, guys! Don't worry Yuri I will ensure the journal will never be stolen by Mingyu and I will never give it to him.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Thanks, Chaemi! Just don't ever blame yourself for Jinho's death." Yuri said.</p><p>"OK! Thanks, Yuri! By the way, did he tell you who made the journal? I really want to talk to the maker of the journal because I want to ask many things about it." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Jinho told me the name was Mr. Shin Jaeho and this is the address of Mr. Shin *gives a note to Chaemi*," Yuri said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Yuri! I will go to Mr. Shin's place with Juyeon. Since Juyeon saw the journal too." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will go with you there," Juyeon said and smiled at her.</p><p>“So, what should we do now about Mr. Kim?” Jamin asked.</p><p>"We can't tell the police right away that he was the killer of Jinho and Mr. Seo since we don't have any evidence," Jacob said.</p><p>"You're right Jacob. We should just pretend that we don't know about his wrongdoings and we will try to find some evidence and help my police friends who are also handling this case." Juyeon said.</p><p>“I agree with you Juyeon. But we really should be careful so, that he will not suspicious of us.” Eric said.</p><p>“Yuri, always be careful too, ok? Probably Mingyu will watch your actions and follow you around too.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Don't worry I will be careful always," Yuri said as she smiled at them.</p><p>"Also, don't worry Yuri someday justice will be served for Jinho," Juyeon said and all of them agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ”It’s not just a coincidence”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 20…<br/>
"Also, don't worry Yuri someday justice will be served for Jinho," Juyeon said and all of them agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuri we have to go now and we still have work tomorrow," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Thank you for all of you for paying respect and visiting Jinho’s funeral.” Yuri said and smiled at them.</p><p>“No problem Yuri! Since all of us are close friends of Jinho.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Also, thank you for telling me what you know about Mr. Kim," Chaemi said as she smiled at her and Yuri smiled back.</p><p>"I believe that Jinho is really happy to have you guys as his friends because you will help us to make Mr. Kim get in jail," Yuri said and all of them agreed and when they left she waved goodbye to them. After Chaemi and her friends left, a surprised visitor came and it was Mingyu and Yuri tried not to get nervous.</p><p>"Gosh! How dare Mr. Kim going here at his funeral! He is really a shameless person!" Yuri thought.</p><p>“So, you are Ms. Yuri. Nice to meet you! I am so sad to hear that Jinho passed away since he is my loyal executive secretary and he is a good friend of mine too.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Yes! Mr. Kim. Nice to meet you too!” Yuri said.</p><p>"Can we talk for a while?" Mingyu asked and Yuri nodded as she tried to hide her nervousness to him But then someone interrupted them and it was Hyunjae.</p><p>"I am sorry to interrupt Mr. Kim. I know you want to talk to Ms. Yuri but can we invite you again to the police station to talk about something with you?" Hyunjae said.</p><p>“Ok! Ms. Yuri, we can talk next time.I hope you accept my condolences.” Mingyu said as she smiled at her but she tried to smile back at him. As Mingyu went to the police station for the second time, he also went to the same room where last time, Sangyeon asked him questions about Mr. Seo.</p><p>“Good evening Mr. Kim!” Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Good evening Mr. Sangyeon! What do you want to talk about now?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Well, of course, it's about Mr. Oh Jinho this time. Since we heard that he is your executive secretary, right?" Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Yes! He is my loyal executive secretary and also, he is my friend.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! Thank you again for helping us find him” Sangyeon said.</p><p>"No problem! Since I want to help Ms. Yuri too." Mingyu said.</p><p>"Oh! Ok! That's great! Did you know who might be Mr. Jinho's enemy or a person who had a misunderstanding with each other? " Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Jinho didn’t tell me anything if he has an enemy or not. Since there were times, I am kinda busy going to my business trips.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Ok! But we noticed that two of your friends just suddenly died and you were always the first one who participate to help us.” Sangyeon said and looked at him.</p><p>“Why Mr. Sangyeon? Is it a bad thing that I participate to help you find missing people?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"No! It's not a bad thing Mr. Kim. But it was just odd that whenever your bodyguards easily find them, they were always found dead. Why do you think that always happens? " Sangyeon said.</p><p>"Wait, Mr. Sangyeon! Are you telling me that I might be the killer?" Mingyu said in an angry tone and Sangyeon smirked.</p><p>“Calm down Mr. Kim. I am just asking you and you just have to answer it with honesty. If you will not answer my question you will be our prime suspect,” Sangyeon said and both of them looked at each other that made the room full of tension.</p><p>“Go ahead Mr. Sangyeon, If you want to investigate me. But I will just tell you that, you will never find anything to me.” Mingyu said and looked at him.</p><p>“Let’s see Mr. Kim! You may leave now. Thanks for your time.” Sangyeon said and Mingyu left the room and the door was slammed loudly that made Hyunjae startled while waiting outside the room and he saw that Mingyu was angry.</p><p>"I will prove to them that I am not the killer." Mingyu thought and just left the police station. When Sangyeon went outside the room…</p><p>“Sangyeon, what happened to Mr. Kim? He seems to be pissed off.” Hyunjae said and Sangyeon smirked.</p><p>"Hyunjae, I can feel that Mr. Kim is hiding something from us whenever he is participating to help us to find his dead friends," Sangyeon said.</p><p>“It means Mr. Kim will be our prime suspect for now?” Hyunjae said.</p><p>"Yup! I became suspicious when I just asked him why does that happen always whenever he helps us to find a missing person they were always found dead and he became angry all of a sudden." Sangyeon said.</p><p>"You're right Sangyeon! Also, it seems that it's not just a coincidence that Mr. Seo and Mr. Jinho were already found dead when Mr. Kim helped us." Hyunjae said.</p><p>"It's funny that Mr. Kim didn't think of that and he thought we will not notice those kinds of things? Is he underestimating us? We know that he is a CEO and has the power to do all the things that can make him successful but let's see if Mr. Kim can use his power until the end." Sangyeon said and smirked. As Mingyu went home, Hyori noticed that he is in a bad mood.</p><p>"Mingyu, what happened? It seems you are in a bad mood right now." Hyori said.</p><p>“That police, Mr. Lee Sangyeon starts to suspect me that I am the killer of Jinho and Mr. Seo," Mingyu said.</p><p>“What? Why? Don’t tell me you showed anger to the police.” Hyori said and Mingyu sighed.</p><p>“How can I not show my anger and he is likely saying to me that it was not a coincidence that whenever I help them finding Mr. Seo and Jinho they were both found already dead. That made me furious Hyori!” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Mingyu, I told you to control your anger as always whenever you talk to the police, right? No wonder why he started to get suspicious of you when you reacted to the police like that. But I know you will always find ways how will they never find anything about you." Hyori said.</p><p>“Of course I am Hyori! I will have my plans. I just got mad at Jinho because my journal was given to someone else and yet, I still don't know even his girlfriend doesn't know about the journal too. I am so disappointed that I didn't have a chance to use the journal for my plans so, that I will not have a hard time doing all of this." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mingyu, you will find and know who is that person using your journal in the next few days," Hyori said.</p><p>“I really hope so Hyori! When I find out who was using that journal I will make that person’s life miserable.” Mingyu said and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “I will trust the two of you”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, in the afternoon Chaemi and Juyeon went to Shin Jaeho’s house…</p><p>"Good afternoon Mr. Shin," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What brings you here? It’s my first time to see the two of you here.” Jaeho said.</p><p>"I am Park Chaemi and this is Lee Juyeon, we are friends of Mr. Oh Jinho," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ah! The executive secretary of Mr. Kim Mingyu?” Jaeho said.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! We heard that Mr. Jinho went here and you gave the journal to him." Juyeon said.</p><p>“Yes! Why? By any chance, did he already gave you the journal?” Jaeho asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! This is the journal and he gave me as a birthday gift. But I am confused why did he give it to me instead to the real owner of the journal." Chaemi said and Jaeho sighed.</p><p>"I don't trust Mr. Kim Mingyu at all if he will be the one who will use that journal it will not be good for him," Jaeho said.</p><p>"Ok! To be honest, at first, we didn't believe that this journal can't make our wishes or whatever will be written down here will happen but when I wrote my wish to get promoted, it happened. But can you explain to us what will be the consequence if bad plans or wishes will be written here?" Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! It seems that Mr. Jinho really trusted you to use that journal. The good wishes or whatever you wrote in that journal will happen after two days but if you will write something that’s for your future, of course! it will not happen that quickly. But the most unacceptable to write in that journal are those bad desires towards people because we know that those kinds of people don't deserve to be happy and successful. It means that whatever filthy and inappropriate wishes they will write there, will also be their fate. So, I am asking the two of you please use this journal in a good way and never write bad wishes or plans here. So, I will trust the two of you." Jaeho said and looked at both of them.</p><p>“But Mr. Shin, it means that whatever bad plans or wishes that will be written here. Will happen to the owner of the journal?” Juyeon said.</p><p>“You’re right Mr. Juyeon!” Jaeho said and both of them were shocked.</p><p>“Oh! Now I know it’s really crucial to be the owner of this journal.” Chaemi said and Jaeho slightly laughed at her.</p><p>“I know Ms. Chaemi, but it seems you are not the type of person who will just write your hatred towards people, right?” Jaeho said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Shin! "Don't worry, we will always write not only wishes but our beautiful memories here in the journal. ” Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s great! By the way, where is Mr. Jinho?” Jaeho asked and then suddenly Juyeon and Chaemi’s face became sad and…</p><p>“To be honest, after two days of my birthday when he gave this journal to me, he was killed.” Chaemi said and Jaeho was surprised at her revelation.</p><p>“What happened to him?” Jaeho asked.</p><p>"We talked to Jinho's girlfriend and she told us that Mingyu probably is the killer because before Jinho was killed, he told his girlfriend that Mingyu also killed an employee in our company and he heard all their conversation with his bodyguard," Juyeon said.</p><p>"My instinct was right! He lied to me when I asked him an important question. No wonder why Mr. Jinho followed my orders to him that he really shouldn't give the journal to his boss because he already sensed something to him and it was a bad one.” Jaeho said and both of them sighed.</p><p>“I think Mingyu will regret later that he killed Jinho. Since Jinho was really concerned about Mingyu what might happen to him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"You're right Mr. Juyeon! I really felt that he was very concerned about his boss and didn't want Mr. Kim's life to be miserable." Jaeho said.</p><p>"By the way, Thank you, Mr. Shin, for making us understand the real purpose and consequences of using this journal," Chaemi said and smiled at Jaeho.</p><p>"Thank you also, Mr. Shin, that you will trust us using this journal and we will never disappoint you especially to Jinho who gave the journal," Juyeon said.</p><p>“No problem Ms. Chaemi and Mr. Juyeon! Just always live your life to the fullest you two!” Jaeho said and smiled at them and they smiled back at him.</p><p>“We have to go Mr. Shin! Thanks for your time and have a nice day!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Have a nice day to the two of you and I will wish the two of you will have a peaceful life until both of you will be married too.” Jaeho said and both of them blushed and they left Jaeho in his place. But they didn’t know that someone followed them and it was Jaeyoung and he called Mingyu.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Mingyu: Why did you call Jaeyoung?</p><p>Jaeyoung: We followed Mr. Juyeon and he is with Ms. Chaemi and they went to Mr. Jaeho’s house.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! Ok! Thanks for the information Jaeyoung.</p><p>Jaeyoung: But Mr. Kim, what should we do with Mr. Jaeho?</p><p>Mingyu: Hmm… it seems he is not a problem for us since Jinho was the one who didn't give me the journal. But I thought it would be better if we just kill him too because he might know about Jinho's death too.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Ok Mr. Kim! I will do it.</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! As always don’t ever leave a trace of evidence.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Yes! Mr. Kim!</p><p>Mingyu: Good! I have to go!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>“I wonder why Chaemi and Juyeon went to Mr. Shin’s place? By any chance, do they have my journal?” Mingyu thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Second wish fulfilled!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the next day, while they are having a lunch break in a restaurant….</p><p>“Chaemi and Juyeon, how’s the visit to Mr. Shin Jaeho yesterday?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"It was great and It was very clear to me that Jinho really gave me the journal to me on purpose," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What do you mean Chaemi?” Eric asked.</p><p>"Mr. Shin told us that whatever a bad plan or bad wish that will be written in the journal will happen to the owner," Chaemi said and all of them were shocked.</p><p>“What? It means that if Jinho gave that journal to Mr. Kim and wrote his bad plans to his enemies, there will be a chance that he will be also killed in no time?” Jamin asked.</p><p>“Yup! Also, it means that Jinho is really concerned about Mingyu.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Gosh! Being the owner of the journal you have, is kinda hard if you have really had bad intentions towards people then your life will be hell too.” Jacob said.</p><p>“You’re right! That’s why I should be more careful what to write in the journal.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“But did you already tried to write a simple wish in the journal?” Jacob asked.</p><p>“Yup! My first wish was to be promoted in work and it happened.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s great! But did you have other things you wrote in the journal?” Eric asked.</p><p>“I hope someone will turn out as a witness when my parents were killed. So, that I will know who is the real killer of my parents.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! Good luck with your second wish. We believe that someone will approach you and somehow tell what really happened to your parents.” Jacob said.</p><p>"Thanks, guys! I will tell you about it when that happens in few days." Chaemi said and all of them nodded then all of them went back to work but suddenly someone sent a message to Chaemi and it was Mingyu and it says…</p><p>“Chaemi I want to talk to you in my office. -K.M”</p><p>As soon as Chaemi saw his message to her, she grabbed Juyeon’s hand and…</p><p>“Wait! Where are we going?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"Mingyu wants to talk to me and of course, you should come with me," Chaemi said and smiled at him and he smiled back at her.</p><p>“Jacob! Mingyu just wanted to talk to me in his office and I will bring Juyeon with me.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Just be careful talking to him, ok? You know, we shouldn’t be caught that we know his secrets and we don’t want to be all of us in danger.” Jacob said.</p><p>“No worries Jacob! We will do our best not to spill the beans about his secrets or whatever things we know about him.” Juyeon said and Jacob nodded and both of them left their department and went to Mingyu’s office and when he saw Juyeon was with Chaemi again.</p><p>“Chaemi, why do you have to bring Juyeon with you every time I will talk to you?” Mingyu said as he raised his eyebrows and looked at Juyeon and he smirked at Mingyu.</p><p>“Why? Does it bother you? Just tell your questions or whatever you want to talk to her and I will listen. Also, if you don’t want me to interfere with your conversation with Chaemi just ignore me and don’t be so obvious that you are bothered by my appearance.” Juyeon said and had a fake smile at him.</p><p>“Fine! I have no choice! I just want to ask that why you and Juyeon went to Mr. Shin Jaeho’s place?” Mingyu said and looked at the two of them.</p><p>“Wait! How did he know we went to his place? Did he just watch our actions too?” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Mr. Shin Jaeho is my father’s friend and we visited him there. That’s all.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Did he also tell you about a journal?” Mingyu said.</p><p>"What journal are you talking about?" Chaemi asked as she pretends not to know anything about it.<br/>
”Ah! Never mind! I bet he didn’t tell you everything about the journal. Also, I am surprised that Mr. Shin that he is your father’s friend.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"Me too and also, my aunts just told me about it that he is my father's friend that's why we went there and visited him," Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Thanks for your time to talk to me and you two can go back to work.” Mingyu said and both of them nodded and left Mingyu in the office.</p><p>“I should have a background check of Chaemi.” Mingyu thought. As all of them went back to their department…</p><p>"Chaemi, how's talking with Mr. Kim?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"It seems that he doesn't trust us," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Eric asked.</p><p>"Mingyu asked us why did we go to Mr. Shin's place and were both surprised about his question and it looks like he was also watching our actions and someone is following us," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Gosh! Mr. Kim is really a dangerous person.” Jacob said and sighed.</p><p>"If ever he will find anything about the journal, he will never be successful to harm us and he will just end up in jail," Chaemi said and all of them agreed. As time goes by, they went home, and as Juyeon reached her place…</p><p>“Juyeon can you stay with me for now? Since it will be our day off tomorrow. Please!” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>"Well, you have a point and I still have some clothes there in your place. Ok! I will stay with you." Juyeon said and smiled at her. Then both of them went inside her place and while they are lying on the bed…</p><p>“I am still thinking about the wish that I wrote in the journal, will it really happen that someone will tell me about my parent’s death?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I believe that it will happen because the first wish you have already happened and we should just be patient," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Well, you’re right! We should go to sleep and I was tired of working today.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Good night and I love you Chaemi!” Juyeon said and kissed her lips quickly.</p><p>“Good night and I love you too so much Juyeon!” Chaemi said and both of them smiled at each other and they hugged as they went to sleep. Then the next day, it was Juyeon who was the first one to wake up and he just looking at Chaemi who is still sleeping and he just kisses her lips to wake her up and Chaemi woke up and smiled back at him.</p><p>“Good morning Chaemi! How’s your sleep?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"Of course it was great and I had a good dream and I don't feel empty whenever you are beside me Juyeon," Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Me too Chaemi! Let’s go and have some breakfast.” Juyeon said and Chaemi nodded as both of them. Then while they are having breakfast, someone is calling at Juyeon and it was Sangyeon.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Juyeon: Hey Sangyeon! Why did you call? I am now with Chaemi.</p><p>Sangyeon: That's good timing and I want to talk with Chaemi or should we just go in her place to discuss some things?</p><p>Juyeon: What do you mean to discuss things?</p><p>Sangyeon: Someone went to our police station and he told us that he witnessed how Chaemi's parents' were killed and he is willing to tell us and Chaemi about it and we can just secretly go with the witness there in her place. Can you ask her if we can go there? I have to go too. Just sent me a message. Bye!</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! Bye!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After Juyeon’s conversation with Sangyeon…</p><p>"Chaemi, Sangyeon called me and someone went to their police station and he told him that there was a witness to your parents’ death. Then the witness is willing to tell you and Sangyeon about what happened to your parents. Also, Sangyeon is asking for your permission if it's ok that Sangyeon and Hyunjae together with the witness they will come here? " Juyeon said and Chaemi was shocked and was happy to hear that someone turned out to be a witness.</p><p>“Just tell Sangyeon that it’s alright for me that they can come here. I am happy that my second wish happened Juyeon!” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>“I know! We might be able to find some clues who might be the killer of your parents.” Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed.</p><p>"You should tell Sangyeon now that I am willing to meet the witness," Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and he sent a message to Sangyeon.</p><p>“Sangyeon, Chaemi is willing to meet the witness today. - Juyeon”</p><p>“Ok! We will be there at any moment! See you! - Sangyeon”</p><p>" I am really hopeful that the witness will have a full story about what happened to my parents," Chaemi said and smiled at Juyeon.</p><p>“No worries Chaemi! Probably the witness knows it all.“ Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. "This happens for a reason”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 23<br/>
"No worries Chaemi! Probably the witness knows it all. " Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed to him. Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed to him.</p><p> </p><p>As time goes by, Sangyeon and Hyunjae rang the doorbell of Chaemi’s house then Juyeon and Chaemi opened the door and…</p><p>“Good morning Juyeon and Chaemi!” Sangyeon said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Good morning Sangyeon and Hyunjae, where is the witness?" Chaemi said and then they showed a man who is in their back and Chaemi can't recognize him.</p><p>"You can come inside and we know that you shouldn't introduce the witness out here in the apartment," Juyeon said and all of them went inside and sat in the living room.</p><p>“I am sorry I know this is not allowed that we will to talk to you together with the witness here in your place because we just don't trust other people in the police station especially some of them are on Mr. Kim's side too and they don't want us to re-investigate Mr. Seo and Mr. Jinho's case," Hyunjae said.</p><p>“What? Are you serious? “ Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yup! They just want us to claim that both of them committed suicide and that makes us furious with those people. Oh well, let’s just talk about for today about Chaemi’s parents’ case. ” Sangyeon said and all of them agreed and Chaemi looked at the witness.</p><p>“Umm.. can you introduce yourself to me? Because I don’t have any idea who you are.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I am Chae Jongshin, friend and colleague of your father when he was still working in KS Food Corporation," Jongshin said.</p><p>“Oh! Nice to meet you Mr. Jongshin! Can you tell us what really happened to my parents?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"I just remembered that when I was about to go to your house and meet your parents, suddenly when I became near to the house I saw there were three persons and all of them were outside the house but the only person who is talking to your parents is a woman with a red scarf that has embroidered initials of K. H and I think the two men that were beside her are probably her bodyguards because it seems the woman is rich. But then suddenly she ordered them to kill them by shooting them a few times. But I didn't hear what was her name because that time it happens quickly and I didn't hear any of their conversations." Jongshin said.</p><p>"What? A woman is behind my parent's death?" Chaemi said.</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Chaemi! I hope I gave you enough information to know who might be the killer.” Jongshin said.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mr. Jongshin. I am glad that you be able to tell us what happened.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I just can't stop thinking about when your father died since he is really my close friend at work and I am sorry that I didn't tell you right away and also, you had a difficult life when your parents died," Jongshin said.</p><p>“I understand Mr. Jongshin that you are trying to protect yourself too that time. So, no need to be sorry.” Chaemi said and Jongshin just nodded.</p><p>"Also, I want to tell you something about Mr. Seo and Mr. Jinho's case," Jongshin said.</p><p>“What? Do you know anything with those cases too?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Sangyeon! I just can't take it anymore that my son keeps helping his boss to kill them." Jongshin said and all of them were confused.</p><p>“What? Your son? We don’t understand Mr. Jongshin.” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"To be honest, I am also Chae Jaeyoung's father who is now working for Mr. Kim Mingyu as his bodyguard," Jongshin said and Chaemi and Juyeon were shocked at his revelation.</p><p>"Wait! We always see Mr. Jaeyoung with him and it seems he is loyal to Mr. Kim." Juyeon said.</p><p>"I know! But because of his loyalty to Mr. Kim, his clean hands became dirty because he keeps helping him to kill his enemies, and also, Jaeyoung told me that if he will never do his orders he will also be killed." Jongshin said and didn't look at them.</p><p>“It means your son is really involved in these cases? But the mastermind of it was really Mr. Kim Mingyu?” Hyunjae asked.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Hyunjae! I am telling you about this because I think is the right thing to do and Jaeyoung should reflect on what he has done to those innocent people. But I blame more is Mr. Kim that he made my son turn into a murderer.” Jongshin said.</p><p>“I think we should convince Jaeyoung to spill out the wrongdoings of Mr. Kim Mingyu. But I am sorry to say this Mr. Jongshin that your son Jaeyoung will be also locked up in jail.” Sangyeon said.</p><p>“I know Mr. Sangyeon. I will try to talk to Jaeyoung secretly so that, none of us will be in danger.” Jongshin said and all of them agreed.</p><p>"To be honest, Sangyeon on the day of Jinho's funeral, Yuri told us that the reason why Mingyu killed Jinho was because of the journal that Chaemi has and he wants to get it," Juyeon said.</p><p>"What journal?" Hyunjae asked and Chaemi gets the journal and showed them.</p><p>“This is not only a normal journal, this is a special journal that was made by Mr. Shin Jaeho and the original owner is Mingyu but Jinho didn’t give it to Mingyu because Mr. Shin told us that whatever bad plans or wishes that will be written can happen in the owner of the journal immediately," Chaemi said.</p><p>“You mean, the reason why he didn’t give it to Mr. Kim because Jinho knows that he will right bad plans in this journal?” Sangyeon said.</p><p>“Yes! Also, Jinho trusted me to use this journal and we also think that he was really concerned about Mingyu because the consequences might happen to him.” Chaemi said. Then suddenly someone called Hyunjae and it was Sunwoo who is their colleague in the police station and after having a conversation with Sunwoo…</p><p>“What did Sunwoo say?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>"Mr. Shin Jaeho was found dead in his place," Hyunjae said and all of them were shocked.</p><p>“What? The maker of this journal was dead? But we just talked to him a few days ago.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Mr. Hyunjae and Mr. Sangyeon, I think Jaeyoung was again involved in this case too," Jongshin said and all of them looked at him.</p><p>“Why do you think about that?” Sangyeon said and he can’t answer his question and suddenly Chaemi butted at their conversation.</p><p>“It seems he is right! Because yesterday Mr. Kim talked to me and suddenly asked about why did we go in his place and we never tell him about going to Mr. Shin’s place and probably one of his bodyguards told him to follow us.” Chaemi said and Jongshin started to cry as he was very sorry to them that his son for making such crimes because of his loyalty.</p><p>"On behalf of my son, I am really sorry for what he did to those innocent people that are killed," Jongshin said.</p><p>"Mr. Jongshin, remember that it was all Mr. Kim's fault, not your son," Hyunjae said.</p><p>“Hyunjae is right! Don’t worry we will definitely get Mr. Kim in jail.” Sangyeon said and Jongshin nodded.</p><p>"I think we should go now Mr. Jongshin and also, we have to protect you in any way we can. So that you will not be harmed and please convince your son, Jaeyoung to tell all Mr. Kim’s wrongdoings, ok?” Hyunjae said.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae. I will try my best and for Ms. Chaemi, I hope my enough information can make you find who is the killer of your parents.” Jongshin said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks for telling me what really happened to them and please be careful since Mr. Kim is with your son and also, we will try to help to find some evidence to prove that Mr. Kim is the mastermind of all these cases." Chaemi said and Jongshin nodded.</p><p>"We have to go, guys! Be careful the two of you and by the way, if you will try to help us to find some evidence, this is the information of what we saw at the crime scene. I know this is not allowed but we trust you more and also, we think you two are the closest to Mr. Kim.” Hyunjae said.</p><p>"Ok! Thanks, Hyunjae and Sangyeon! We will never show this to others except for our friends in the office who also knows that Mr. Kim is the killer and all of us will try to help you.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! Thanks! We really have to go and check the crime scene in Shin Jaeho’s place.” Sangyeon said and both of them nodded and all of them left Chaemi and Juyeon.</p><p>"I didn't expect that the witness of my parent's death will have also a connection with Mr. Seo and Jinho's case," Chaemi said.</p><p>“It seems that this really happens for a reason and we might be able to get Mingyu in jail that easily when Jaeyoung will spill out all his wrongdoings," Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ”Hide for the rest of your life or live in a peaceful life?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 24…<br/>
“It seems that this really happens for a reason and we might be able to get Mingyu in jail that easily when Jaeyoung will spill out all his wrongdoings," Juyeon said and Chaemi agreed.</p><p>As Chaemi and Juyeon checked the journal entry for her second wish…</p><p>“Wow! This journal is really fascinating! It really engraves the wish in the paper of the journal that was already happened.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You’re right Chaemi! Are you gonna write other wishes or plans now?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“I think the most important wish for me now is that I hope Mr. Jaeyoung will be willing to testify at Mingyu's wrongdoings so, that the justice to the people that he killed will be served to them especially to our friend Jinho and this will be a big help for Yuri too," Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s a great wish! Write them down Chaemi!” Juyeon said and smiled at her and she nodded and she wrote…</p><p>“I hope Mr. Jaeyoung will be willing to testify at Mingyu’s wrongdoings to serve justice to the people he killed.”</p><p>As for Jongshin who is now in the house and waiting for his son to talk about something with him, Jaeyoung went home and…</p><p>“Jaeyoung! We have to talk.”Jongshin said and Jaeyoung nodded and sat across his father.</p><p>“I hope you don’t get angry at me when I tell you this that I already told Ms. Chaemi about what I witnessed how her parents were killed and also, I told them that Mr. Kim ordered you to kill some people," Jongshin said and didn't look at Jaeyoung and his son became shocked and…</p><p>“WHAT? Why did you do that father? I thought you will never tell about my hidden secrets about following orders of Mr. Kim!” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Jaeyoung, can you please just wake up! and just do the right things that you know and also, I didn’t expect you will accept to get your hands dirty together with your boss! Just quit the job and testify about his wrongdoings and remember, Mr. Kim will never admit his wrongdoings when you two are caught and he will be the first one to blame you and drop your name!” Jongshin said and Jaeyoung got frustrated at his father’s words.</p><p>“But Mr. Kim really trusted me so much and I don’t want to break that trust to him," Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“You choose, you want to live in hell and hide for the rest of your life or you want to live in a peaceful life?” Jongshin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know father! I will still think about it!” Jaeyoung said and just went to his room.</p><p>"Why is my father doing this to me! I will be doomed when Mr. Kim will know that my father told them about it!" Jaeyoung thought and he just went to sleep and rest. </p><p>IN MINGYU’S HOUSE…</p><p>Someone called Mingyu and it was his other bodyguard named Hojin.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Mingyu: Hojin! Why did you call? Also, where is Jaeyoung?</p><p>Hojin: It's Jaeyoung's day-off and I am just the only one now following Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! Ok! So, what’s your update about them?</p><p>Hojin: They went to Ms. Chaemi’s place with Mr. Chae Jongshin the father of Jaeyoung.</p><p>Mingyu: What? Jaeyoung’s father with the two policemen?</p><p>Hojin: Yes Mr. Kim! It seems he will tell something to the policemen and Ms. Chaemi.</p><p>Mingyu: But why does it have to be in Chaemi’s place?</p><p>Hojin: I don’t know Mr. Kim since I was just watching them outside the car.</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! Thanks, Hojin for the update!</p><p>Hojin: No problem Mr. Kim!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>“I should ask Jaeyoung about his father’s visitation in Chaemi’s place.” Mingyu thought and he decided to call him and Jaeyoung saw it.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Jaeyoung: Yes, Mr. Kim! Why did you call?</p><p>Mingyu: Hojin told me that it's your day- off and suddenly he told me that your father went to Chaemi’s house with two policemen. Can you just explain why is he with Mr. Sangyeon and Mr. Hyunjae? Also, what did he tell them?</p><p>“Shit! I am doomed! I didn’t expect that Mr. Kim will also follow those policemen and it happened that my father was with them!” Jaeyoung thought.</p><p>Jaeyoung: My father told me that he just talk to them about how Chaemi’s parents were killed because he was the one who witnessed it.</p><p>Mingyu: Oh! It’s my first time to hear that he witnessed the death of Chaemi’s parents. But is that really all he tells about them? Like what we've done to Mr. Seo and Jinho?</p><p>Jaeyoung: Don't worry Mr. Kim, my father will never tell the police about it.</p><p>Mingyu: Make sure that your father will zip his mouth until the end because if not, you know what fate you two will have right?</p><p>Jaeyoung: Yes, Mr. Kim! I always remember that!</p><p>Mingyu: Ok! Thanks for the information.</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>"Let's see if Jaeyoung is telling the truth," Mingyu said and he called one of the police that was on his side and as he called him, the police told him that…</p><p>“I heard that your bodyguard’s father spill out about your wrongdoings with his son”</p><p>“I knew it! I thought Jaeyoung he is my loyal bodyguard but it’s not! Well, who should I kill first? The father or the son?” Mingyu thought and smirked. Then when Jaeyoung was about to sleep he suddenly received a message and it was from Mingyu and he was shocked about his message and…</p><p>"You liar Chae Jaeyoung! You'll see what happens to you and your father! Just wait and see! - K.M"</p><p>"Shit! I should tell father about this!" Jaeyoung thought and as when he went out of his room, he can't find his father and he tried to call his father on the phone but he didn't answer his calls.</p><p>"Shit! My father is now missing!" Jaeyoung said as he cried because he was really worried about his father. While in Chaemi's house, they are looking at evidence that was seen in the crime scene of Mr. Seo and Jinho.</p><p>“I just noticed that the paper that was used for their suicide note has all the same paper in Mr. Seo and Jinho’s crime scene and it was clear that they didn’t write the suicide note," Chaemi said.</p><p>"You're right Chaemi! Also, the handwriting was both the same and, surely, it was just one person and that is Mingyu." Juyeon said.</p><p>"I think Mingyu didn't think of this, that the handwriting might be also checked and also, the cap of his pen is also left in Jinho's crime scene," Chaemi said.</p><p>"He just thinks that Mingyu’s police friends will just let it slide. But Sangyeon and Hyunjae will never tolerate this kind of things just like that," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Thanks to them and we can somehow help them to get Mingyu to be arrested," Chaemi said and both of them smiled. Then someone suddenly called Juyeon and it was Sangyeon and he decided to put the call in a loudspeaker so, that Chaemi will hear their conversation.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Juyeon: Sangyeon? Why did you call of a sudden?</p><p>Sangyeon: Bad news guys. Mr. Jongshin went missing at this moment and his son called me.</p><p>Juyeon: What happened?</p><p>Sangyeon: It seems that someone followed us earlier and he saw that we are with Jaeyoung’s father.</p><p>Juyeon: Wait! Does it mean that Mingyu might be the one who watched your actions too?</p><p>Sangyeon: Yes! Because I already talked to him two times in a police station but our last talk didn’t go well.</p><p>Juyeon: Oh! Ok! We understand Sangyeon! I hope you find him.</p><p>Sangyeon: Don't worry we will find him and by the way, Jaeyoung wants to talk to you via phone call and I will give his mobile number so that you can communicate with him.</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! Thanks, Sangyeon! Be careful as always since Mingyu is all eyes on you too.</p><p>Sangyeon: Don’t worry we will be very careful! I have to go!</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! Take care!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After their conversation, Sangyeon sent the mobile number of Jaeyoung and they decided to call him and…</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Jaeyoung: Good evening who is this?</p><p>Chaemi: Mr. Jaeyoung this is Chaemi and I am with Juyeon, right now. Sangyeon told us that you want to talk to us.</p><p>Jaeyoung: My father told me that he told you about Mr. Kim's wrongdoings and your parent's death and probably he also told you that I am also involved with their cases.</p><p>Chaemi: Yes Mr. Jaeyoung! He told us all of it earlier. We want you to testify about that, Mingyu ordered you to kill them.</p><p>“Gosh! I should do this right! I don’t want Mr. Kim to kill again another person.” Jaeyoung thought.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Ok! I will testify about those cases. I will try to help you find some evidence so, that we can get Mr. Kim in jail.</p><p>Chaemi: Don’t worry Mr. Jaeyoung! To be honest, Mr. Sangyeon is a friend of Juyeon and he showed the pieces of evidence that are seen from the crime scenes of Mr. Seo and Jinho.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Ok! Thanks! We can just talk about it tomorrow.</p><p>Chaemi: Thank you for helping us Mr. Jaeyoung! Just be careful too and be more aware of your surroundings.</p><p>Jaeyoung: Thanks Chaemi! Don’t worry all of us will be successfully get Mr. Kim in jail!</p><p>Chaemi: Yes! I believe that Mr. Jaeyoung!</p><p>Jaeyoung: I have to rest for now and wait for the police to update me about my father.</p><p>Chaemi: Ok! Have a good night Mr. Jaeyoung!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After their conversation with Jaeyoung…</p><p>“Juyeon, I didn’t expect that my wish will happen just this day and Jaeyoung was willing to testify about Mingyu’s wrongdoings!” Chaemi said and smiled at him.</p><p>‘Wow! That’s great to hear! Sangyeon and Hyunjae should really protect Jaeyoung so, that he can’t get close to him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“You’re right! He is only our chance to make things right.” Chaemi said and then both of them went to sleep and rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The real Kim siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Jaeyoung made sure that no one can follow him going to Chaemi’s house. But while he was driving going to the place, he suddenly noticed that someone is following with a red car and he tried to drive as fast as he can but then he successfully made the red car lost track of him and arrived safely at Chaemi’s house and he rang the doorbell and Juyeon was the one who opened and…</p><p>“Good morning Mr. Juyeon! I am Chae Jaeyoung.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"You are at the right time! Come in!" Juyeon said and as soon as Jaeyoung came in.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning Mr. Jaeyoung!” Chaemi said and smiled at him. Then all of them sat in the living room.</p><p>"So, I am curious right now about the pieces of evidence that were left in the crime scene that the police gave you. Can I see it?” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Before we get into that, can you tell us what happened before your father went missing?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"My father told me that he was a witness of your parents' death and also, he told you what Mr. Kim did to Mr. Seo and Mr. Jinho and also I was involved with it," Jaeyoung said and can't look at them.</p><p>"We know that you don't want to kill them and also, Mingyu just ordered you to do it too," Chaemi said.</p><p>"But may we ask if there are other persons that he killed too before Mr. Seo, Jinho, and Mr. Shin?" Juyeon said.</p><p>"To be honest, I've been his bodyguard for 4 years already and I have to tell you that he already killed many lives that were working in the company. But before Mr. Seo died, his male secretary was also killed because he also witnessed that Mr. Kim is killing someone at that time and when he was about to tell the police we kidnapped him and Mr. Kim killed him." Jaeyoung said and sighed.</p><p>"Wait! You mean the reason why Mr. Seo posted in the bulletin board that we shouldn't trust him is that he knew also that Mingyu killed his secretary?" Chaemi said.</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Chaemi! I am really sorry that you are now having a hard time too since you two were also close to Mr. Jinho" Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“It means you are not really on Mingyu’s side now? We are just verifying it don’t get us wrong.” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"Yes! I am on your side now since I know my father is now in danger too and now was missing too and I felt more guilty and the reason why I helped Mr. Kim do all of it is that I don't want me and my father to be in danger and it’s also because of my loyalty to him.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"Ok! We understand now Mr. Jaeyoung, here are the left pieces of evidence in the crime scene and probably you are seeing these things." Chaemi said and showed the photos of the left pieces of evidence and Jaeyoung checking the photos.</p><p>“Does Mingyu really likes to see his crimes as suicide on his victims? So, that he will not be suspected?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yes! He always does that and he was always the one who leaves a fake suicide note." Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Does Mingyu was the one who writes the fake suicide note but with different messages on it?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Yes! The paper and pen he used for writing those fake suicide notes were also used it in his own office in his house and I always see them on his table." Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"Oh! That's good that we have a clue where to find those pieces of evidence." Chaemi said.</p><p>“Why? Do you have a plan?” Jaeyoung asked.</p><p>"I think I should visit Mingyu's house and we will try to search and took a photo carefully of the pieces of evidence to prove that he has all of these things and he was the one who uses it not the victims," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What? That’s a dangerous move Ms. Chaemi!” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Mr. Jaeyoung is right! Or if you want I can go with you.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Ms. Chaemi, Mr. Kim is a quick-witted person and he can easily sense what's your intention," Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"Let's see since I am close to him and also, he really likes me going to his place since I am also close to his sister," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Just be careful when you are there and also, you thought Ms. Hyori is a good person?” Jaeyoung said and Chaemi was confused.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean Mr. Jaeyoung?” Chaemi said.</p><p>"The Kim siblings are both evil and I heard that a long time ago, she ordered to kill someone too. But I am not sure if she still doing it. Since the siblings have considered many enemies in the company.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“What? I didn’t expect that they both committed crimes! They really should face the consequences in what they’ve done to those innocent people.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You’re right! Don’t worry Chaemi as we help Sangyeon and Hyunjae we will definitely make them get in jail.” Juyeon said. Then suddenly someone called Jaeyoung and it was Sangyeon. Then Chaemi and Juyeon noticed that Jaeyoung was now crying and he hang-up the phone call.</p><p>“What happened Mr. Jaeyoung?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"My father was also found dead too and I know that Mr. Kim killed him because he sent me a threatening message last night when my father went missing," Jaeyoung said as he still crying.</p><p>“Mingyu has really no mercy in killing innocent people!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Mr. Jaeyoung, don't worry we will help each other to make the Kim siblings go down and reflect on what they've done," Juyeon said.</p><p>“Yes! I really believe that they will live in hell someday!” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>"By the way, my condolences to you, Mr. Jaeyoung, and also, we might not go to your father's funeral because Mingyu might sense something about the three of us. Also, your father and my father are friends when they are still working in KS Food Corporation." Chaemi said.</p><p>"Me too, My condolences to you, and also, don't worry justice will be served to your father soon," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Chaemi and Mr. Juyeon! Also, I understand that you two will not go to the funeral since I don't want the two of you to get in danger too. Just be careful when you are going to Mr. Kim’s house.” Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“No worries Mr. Jaeyoung! We will be more aware of our actions.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Ok! I have to go and I will arrange for my father's funeral." Jaeyoung said.</p><p>“Take care and be careful of Mr. Kim too! Probably he will be there later.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Yup! Don't worry since the police might be there and he can't get closer to me that long," Jaeyoung said and both of them nodded and Jaeyoung left them in her house.</p><p>"You know I felt that we became like investigators for two days because of Jinho's death," Chaemi said and Juyeon slightly laughed at her.</p><p>"You're right! Also, the revelation of Jaeyoung to us about the Kim siblings is really unexpected and shocking too." Juyeon said.</p><p>"I am now thinking that Mingyu might also suspicious to us since he knew that his father went here and told about his wrongdoings at us and to your police friends," Chaemi said.</p><p>"So, what's your plan in going to Mingyu's house?" Juyeon asked.</p><p>“I think I should talk to Mingyu about going in his place and have a bonding with them. You know what I mean?” Chaemi said and winked at him.</p><p>"I get it, Chaemi! But still, be careful ok? Since Mingyu is eyeing on us too." Juyeon said.</p><p>“Ok! Don’t worry Juyeon! We can do this!” Chaemi said and Juyeon agreed to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. “The real plan will begin”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, while Chaemi is working she suddenly remembered their plan and she sent a message to Mingyu and he received it and he read as…</p><p>“Mingyu, I want to visit Hyori and it’s been a long time that I haven’t seen her. Is it ok for you? - Chaemi”</p><p>As Mingyu saw her message…</p><p>“Is she planning something? Or maybe not? Oh well! I think she will not do something bad I guess." Mingyu thought and he just replied.</p><p>"It's alright Chaemi! Since it's been a long time you didn't go to my house. But does it mean you will not bring Juyeon with you tonight? - K.M"</p><p>“Juyeon will drive me there just tell us the address and tell Hyori that we will visit her after work. - Chaemi”</p><p>“Oh! Ok! I will wait for the two of you then you can follow my car going to my house. Sounds good? - K.M”</p><p>"Ok! That's better! See you tonight! - Chaemi"</p><p>After Chaemi had a conversation with Mingyu…</p><p>“Juyeon, we will both go to Mingyu’s house tonight and we will pretend that we will visit her sister. The real plan will begin later.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s great! I hope our plan will be successful later.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Don't worry if we will be just careful in our actions while in his house then there will be no problem," Chaemi said and Juyeon agreed with her. As time goes by, it was their lunch break and…</p><p>“Hey lovebirds! I heard the two of you earlier that you have a plan and what is that?” Jacob asked.</p><p>“We all know Mingyu’s secret, right?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>“Yup! What about that?” Jamin asked.</p><p>"We will try to find the pieces of evidence in Mingyu's house later tonight and I will secretly take a photo of the evidence in his place that he has all of it," Chaemi said and all of them were shocked at their plan.</p><p>"Are you serious? Also, how will you know those pieces of evidence?" Eric asked.</p><p>"My police friend, Sangyeon gave us the lists of the evidence that were left in Mr. Seo and Jinho's case," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Also, Mr. Jaeyoung who was a bodyguard of Mingyu who is helping him to kill his enemies informed us that the pieces of evidence were in his house and Mr. Jaeyoung's father was my father's friend when he was working in a company and also, witnessed what happened to my parents," Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! You have connections with Mr. Jaeyoung too! But how did he tell you about the evidence and he is not on Mr. Kim's side anymore?" Jacob said.</p><p>"To be honest, his father died after the day he visited us with Hyunjae and Sangyeon to tell what happened to my parents and probably Sangyeon was followed by one of the bodyguards of Mingyu and he saw Mr. Jaeyoung's father is with them and because of that he decided to testify about Jinho and Mr. Seo's case," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! It means that he was now really helping you and Mr. Jaeyoung’s father was probably killed too by Mr. Kim?” Eric asked.</p><p>“Yes! Sangyeon talked to Mingyu two times already in the police station and that made Mingyu have eyes on him too and also, probably Mingyu is expecting Mr. Jaeyoung’s father to be quiet about his wrongdoings too.” Juyeon said.<br/>
"Gosh! But be careful later tonight and I hope you can find those pieces of evidence in his house." Jamin said.</p><p>"Don't worry we will try not to be so obvious that we will find something later," Chaemi said.</p><p>"I am glad that Mr. Jaeyoung was willing to testify in the cases of Mr. Seo and Jinho. But still, it's dangerous for him." Jacob said.</p><p>"We know that. But we made sure that Sangyeon and Hyunjae will protect him from Mingyu," Juyeon said. As for Mingyu who is about to go to Chaemi's desk he noticed that she wasn't there and her colleagues because they are still having a lunch break and as he looking at her desk, he noticed a black journal in her desk and…</p><p>"Oh! She has a unique taste in a journal huh? Also, it looks like the same with my lost journal. Maybe I should ask her about this journal." Mingyu thought and left the journal on her desk. When Mingyu was about to leave their department, Chaemi and her friends came out from the elevator and saw him and…</p><p>"Hi, guys! It seems you have a nice lunch break.” Mingyu said and smiled at them and all of them tried to smile at him.</p><p>"Yup! We have a nice lunch break. But what are you doing here Mingyu?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"I just really want to talk to you and also, maybe checking some things here," Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! What do you want to talk about? Is it just a quick conversation?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"I will ask about the journal I saw there on your desk. The black journal you have. Where did you buy that and it seems it's expensive." Mingyu asked.</p><p>"Oh! The black journal? I bought it in a bookstore and I like it because it was a unique journal too. Is that all you want to ask?" Chaemi asked and smiled at him.</p><p>"Yup! I think I can ask other questions later tonight when you and Juyeon are at my house." Mingyu said.</p><p>“You’re right! See you later!” Chaemi said and Mingyu nodded and he left them. Then all of them went back to their working station.</p><p>“Gosh! I forgot that I should not bring the journal here in the office and I was nervous when he saw it.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"But I bet Mr. Kim believed in what you said about the journal," Jacob said.</p><p>“I really hope so Jacob! I should keep carefully the journal to me until we are in Mingyu’s house.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Don’t worry we can just leave the journal in my car later when we go inside his house later. So, that he will not be more curious about your journal and he will focus on entertaining us when we visit his sister there.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Juyeon is right! But I am very nervous about the two of you because you two will be in their house later and you will be searching for something there and it's very dangerous." Jamin said.</p><p>“We can do this! Don’t worry! But one more revelation I will tell you guys.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“What is it?” Eric asked.</p><p>"Mingyu is not only the one who committed a crime but also his sister Hyori also ordered someone to kill someone in the past too," Chaemi said and their friends were shocked.</p><p>“What? Ms. Hyori too? Who told you about that?” Jacob asked.</p><p>"Mr. Jaeyoung also told us about her hidden secret," Juyeon said.</p><p>"Wow! Mr. Jaeyoung has a lot to confess when he testifies in the cases. I can't believe that the Kim siblings have an evil side." Eric said.</p><p>“You’re right Eric! It’s a thrilling one that the siblings are both murderers too.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"We will just say good luck for tonight and I hope you two will be successful in finding the pieces of evidence," Jacob said and Juyeon and Chaemi nodded. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go to Mingyu's house and they followed his car. As they went inside their house…</p><p>“I will just go to Hyori’s room if she’s there ok?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Huh? Why? I thought you already told her that I will be visiting her.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I can’t contact her awhile ago and it seems she was busy too. You can just wait for me here in the living room and relax.” Mingyu said and both of them nodded. As Mingyu left them in the living room, Chaemi’s eyes silently searching his possible office space and she stood up and…</p><p>"Hey, Chaemi! We just went inside their house and you might be caught that you are finding something." Juyeon said and Chaemi didn't listen and she successfully found Mingyu's office and she silently went inside the office and her eyes scanning the table and she saw the paper and the pen that he used for writing the fake suicide notes and she quickly took a photo of the pieces of evidence and quickly went outside his office and went back to the living room. Then it was good timing that Mingyu just came back.</p><p>“Hyori wasn’t in her room but I contacted her and she told me that she will be here at any moment. I will just get some food for us” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! We understand Mingyu.” Chaemi said and Mingyu nodded and went to the kitchen to get some food. Then while Mingyu is getting some food in the kitchen…</p><p>“Juyeon, our plan was successful. This is the photo of the paper and pen that was used for writing the fake suicide notes.” Chaemi whispered and showed the photo to him and Juyeon smiled at her.</p><p>“You are really good at this Chaemi!” Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other. Then suddenly someone went inside Mingyu’s house and it was Hyori. Then Chaemi noticed something was familiar.</p><p>“Am I seeing it right?” Chaemi thought as she noticed something on Hyori’s outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. “No secrets hidden from now on.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 27<br/>“Am I seeing it right?” Chaemi thought as she noticed something on Hyori’s outfit.</p><p> </p><p>The thing that Chaemi noticed was the red scarf and she remembered that Mr. Jongshin told her that the woman that wore a red scarf and has embroidered initials with K.H is the one who ordered to kill her parents and… </p><p>“Is she really the one who ordered to kill my parents?” Chaemi thought and tried to calm herself down.<br/>“Oh! Chaemi! I missed seeing you! Also, nice to meet you Juyeon.” Hyori said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Ms. Hyori!” Juyeon said and smiled at Hyori.</p><p>"Me too Hyori! It's been a while that we haven't seen each other and also, your red scarf looks good on you. Who gave you that?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Oh! Thanks, Chaemi! This red scarf was given by my late mother and this is my favorite scarf." Hyori said.</p><p>“Oh! I see that it has a sentimental value.” Chaemi said and Hyori nodded and smiled at her. Then that time Mingyu was already serving their food and…</p><p>“Hyori! You are just in time and we can eat dinner now.” Mingyu said.</p><p>"That's great! I am really hungry and I had so many meetings that I attended today." Hyori said.</p><p>“Oh! That’s why you can’t answer my calls earlier?” Mingyu said and Hyori nodded.</p><p>"I am surprised that Chaemi wanted to visit me and she even brought Juyeon here," Hyori said.</p><p>"Well, I have no choice since they are inseparable," Mingyu said and Chaemi and Juyeon tried to laugh it off and…</p><p>"By the way, I almost forgot to ask my question to you Chaemi," Mingyu said.</p><p>“What is it Mingyu?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“We heard that someone turns out to be the witness of your parents’ death and that witness is Jaeyoung’s father, am I right?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Gosh! What does he want to know now?” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Yes! Also, I didn’t expect that Mr. Jaeyoung’s father was my father’s friend too.” Chaemi said.</p><p>"Oh! I see! Also, I heard that Mr. Jongshin told you something about me, and do you believe what did he tell to the two of you?" Mingyu asked and he stared at the two of them.</p><p>"We don't believe Mr. Jongshin and we believe that you will never kill them," Chaemi said.</p><p>“That’s good Chaemi! What about you Juyeon?” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Me too! I don’t believe what he told us.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"That's great to hear from the two of you. It means we are on good terms." Mingyu said.</p><p>“Wait! Why are we so serious now?” Hyori asked.</p><p>“I am sorry for ruining the mood Hyori. I was just checking something.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I understand Mingyu! By the way, are you two are now in a relationship?” Hyori asked and suddenly Chaemi and Juyeon looked at Mingyu who just continued to eat his food and Hyori noticed it.</p><p>“Yes! We are now in a relationship “ Chaemi said and then suddenly Hyori was looking at Mingyu and he looked back at his sister.</p><p>“What? I already accepted it, ok? That’s why I let Chaemi bring Juyeon here and she can’t go home alone.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh! Ok! Congrats to the two of you!” Hyori said and both of them blushed. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and…</p><p>“Thank you Mingyu and Hyori for tonight!” Chaemi said and smiled at them.</p><p>"No problem Chaemi and Juyeon! Also, thank you for visiting me since we don't have much time to have bonding with each other." Hyori said.</p><p>“We have to go! Take care always!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Be safe the two of you!” Hyori said and then Chaemi and Juyeon left them. Then Mingyu and Hyori went inside their house and then when Mingyu went to his office space he suddenly noticed that the paper and his pen was not arranged properly and he decided to check the CCTV camera and he saw something and he called Hyori.</p><p>“What? Why did you call me Mingyu?” Hyori said and he showed the CCTV camera recorded video.</p><p>"Look who is it in this video," Mingyu said and Hyori looked at the video and she was shocked.</p><p>"Chaemi and Juyeon tricked us and probably she found something in my office," Mingyu said.</p><p>“What could that be?” Hyori asked.</p><p>"I think the possible evidence that I used for Mr. Seo and Jinho and because of this, I am now becoming more suspicious that by any chance, Jinho gave my journal to Chaemi," Mingyu said.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan now?.” Hyori asked.</p><p>"You can help me, right?" Mingyu said.</p><p>“Of course Mingyu! Don’t worry we will get your journal.” Hyori said and winked at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Hyori! I believe we can be successful to get my journal back." Mingyu said and smirked. As Chaemi and Juyeon were already in her place…</p><p>"Juyeon, I think I know now who was behind my parents' death," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Huh? Who is it?” Juyeon asked.</p><p>"It's Hyori the one who ordered to kill my parents and the red scarf that she wore tonight, has the same description of Mr. Jongshin on what he saw from what the woman wore that time," Chaemi said.</p><p>"What? It means that, what Mr. Jaeyoung told us about Hyori that she ordered to kill someone, were your parents?" Juyeon said.</p><p>“Yup! Gosh! I can’t believe that I am friends with two evil siblings!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Don’t worry in no time they will be in jail, Chaemi. Also, you should send the photo to Sangyeon so, that in case Mingyu will know that you found something in his office space, it will be alright for us to give the photo since we already sent it to Sangyeon, he will think that he should delete the photo but it will be just a useless move for him.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“You’re right Juyeon! Also, there will be no secrets hidden from now on.” Chaemi said. Then someone called Juyeon and it was an unknown number and he just answered it.</p><p>THEIR CONVERSATION…</p><p>Juyeon: Hello? Who is this?</p><p>Unknown caller: This is Jeon Wonwoo, a friend of Mingyu.</p><p>Juyeon: What? You are a friend of Mingyu? How did you know my mobile number?</p><p>Wonwoo: To be honest, I am not on Mingyu's side right now, and also, I got your number from Hyunjae and I heard that you were friends with him too and Mingyu didn't know that I am friends with him.</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! What do you want to talk about?</p><p>Wonwoo: I am very concerned about Mingyu and I know what he was up to and also, he told me what he did to some employees in his company and Hyunjae told me that you want also some help to get him into jail?</p><p>Juyeon: Yup! So, what help you can do for us?</p><p>Wonwoo: I will not tell you now. But you will know later in case something happened since you know that Mingyu is all on eyes on the two of you.</p><p>Juyeon: Are you sure that we can trust you Wonwoo?</p><p>Wonwoo: Yes! I may betray my friend but this is the right thing to do. I am just really concerned about him too and I think justice should be served to the people he killed.</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! I didn’t know that you are also a friend of Hyunjae.</p><p>Wonwoo: Probably he just didn’t tell you about me a lot to you.</p><p>Juyeon: Oh! I think so! But thank you! That you thought of helping us.</p><p>Wonwoo: No problem Juyeon! I have to rest! Good night!</p><p>Juyeon: Ok! Good night Wonwoo!</p><p>END OF CONVERSATION.</p><p>After Juyeon’s conversation with Wonwoo…</p><p>“Who was that Juyeon?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"It was Wonwoo, a friend of Mingyu and he is going to help us get him in jail," Juyeon said.</p><p>“What? He will betray his friend, just like that?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Yup! He also knows Mingyu’s wrongdoings but he didn’t tell me what he will do. Let’s just wait for it.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"I am glad many of us will help to get Mingyu to be arrested," Chaemi said.</p><p>“You’re right! Also, Chaemi we should prepare ourselves when Mingyu attacked us but I believe he will never be successful to get us separate.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Juyeon don’t speak like that! It creeps me out, ok? Nothing will happen to us.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Ok! Ok! I will stop! We should just sleep and rest now. I love you Chaemi!” Juyeon said.</p><p>“I love you too so much Juyeon!” Chaemi said and both of them hugged as they went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. “Sudden appearance”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE, HARSH WORDS, GUNSHOTS AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE.</p><p>The next day, while they are having some breakfast, someone sent a message to Juyeon and it was Wonwoo and he reads…</p><p>“Juyeon prepare for yourselves today! I am just giving you a hint. - Wonwoo”</p><p>As soon as Juyeon saw Wonwoo’s message he was confused and Chaemi noticed his facial expressions.<br/>"Hey, Juyeon! Who sent you a message?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"It's Wonwoo and he said that we should prepare for ourselves," Juyeon said.</p><p>“What does he mean?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>"I think Mingyu and Hyori have bad plans for us today and we should prepare for it," Juyeon said.</p><p>“What? Are you serious? I thought he’s gonna help us?” Chaemi said.</p><p>“I think Wonwoo has plans and we don’t know what it is. Just prepare for ourselves this day, ok? So, we should trust Wonwoo.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Ok! I hope whatever plans he has will be successful today." Chaemi said.</p><p>“I really hope so too! Also, I hope he will not be caught by Mingyu.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"It will be very hard for him to betray his friend but he is just doing the right thing," Chaemi said and Juyeon nodded and then someone knocked on their door and Juyeon opened the door, and then suddenly many men went inside Chaemi's place and both of them were shocked.</p><p>“Shit! It is happening, right now!” Chaemi thought.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Juyeon asked and the men just smirked at them.</p><p>“What do you need from us?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Just come with us and we will be alright. Also, our boss is waiting for you.” the man said and then Chaemi and Juyeon looked at each other and both of them just agreed to come with them and their hands were tied up.</p><p>“Wait! Seriously? You really should tie us up?" Chaemi asked.</p><p>"Sorry, Ms. Chaemi it's our boss orders." the man said and Juyeon looked at Chaemi like to tell her that they should just follow them and Chaemi sighed and became quiet. As they reached an abandoned building, both of them were tied up in the chair that is facing each other and both of them looking at each other.</p><p>"Chaemi, just think everything will be alright today," Juyeon said and Chaemi sighed and someone butted in and…</p><p>“Everything will be alright? Ha! Let’s see if everything will be alright if you two will be able to escape here.” Mingyu said as he showed up himself and followed by his sister Hyori.</p><p>“Nice to meet you again Chaemi and Juyeon!” Hyori said and smirked at them.</p><p>“We are not surprised that you two siblings are evil!” Chaemi said and glared at them.</p><p>“Oh! Do you know anything about us?" Hyori said and stared at Chaemi.</p><p>“Of course, we are! You are the one who ordered to kill my parents! How dare you Hyori!” Chaemi shouted at her and Hyori smirked at her and held her chin tightly and glared at Chaemi.</p><p>“Do you know they were the reason why our parents suffered and died huh!? I just did some revenge for them and they deserve to be dead!” Hyori said and let go of her chin and Chaemi can’t look at her and started to cry.</p><p>“I guess you don’t know at all huh? You want to follow your parents too?” Hyori said and smirked at her and she pointed a gun at her.</p><p>“No! Don’t kill Chaemi! Please!” Juyeon said as he shouted and Mingyu smirked at him.</p><p>“Hyori calm down! I have also some things to discuss with her too. Remember?” Mingyu said and Hyori got frustrated and put down the gun and Mingyu went closer to Chaemi and smirked at her and she can’t look at him.</p><p>“I think you two know why are you here right now? Am I right?” Mingyu said and Chaemi silently nodded and Mingyu lifted her chin.</p><p>"Oh! That's good that you know! I will be just straightforward. I can feel that Jinho gave you that journal and the thing I saw on your desk was similar to my lost journal. So, where is that journal?" Mingyu said and looked at him intensely.</p><p>“Chaemi! Don’t tell him where the journal is!” Juyeon said and Mingyu glared at Juyeon and….</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Juyeon!” Mingyu said as he shouted at him and Hyori pointed a gun into Juyeon’s head and Chaemi was shocked while she was still crying.</p><p>“If you will not tell me where it is and Juyeon will be the next in line to be killed. You don’t want that, right?” Mingyu said and smirked at her.</p><p>“CHAEMI! PLEASE DON’T TELL HIM!” Juyeon said as he shouted and Chaemi is looking at him and suddenly Hyori was about to pull the trigger…</p><p>“No! Don’t kill Juyeon! PLEASE! Just kill me instead! I beg you!” Chaemi shouted.</p><p>“It will not be a good idea if we kill you right away because I need that DAMN JOURNAL TO GET BACK TO ME! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND CHAEMI? So, PLEASE JUST TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE IS THAT JOURNAL!” Mingyu said and Chaemi sighed and when she was about to talk, someone butted their conversation.</p><p>”Are you finding this journal?” the man said and he has a journal in his hand and Mingyu was surprised and also, Chaemi and Juyeon were shocked at his sudden appearance.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here Wonwoo? Just give me that journal!" Mingyu said and as he walked closer to Wonwoo, he suddenly lighten up the lighter, and Mingyu was now shocked and…</p><p>“You know, If I ever burned this, no one will make again this kind of journal because you killed Mr. Shin," Wonwoo said and smirked at him.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that Wonwoo! Or else you will be dead too!” Mingyu said.</p><p>“I will give this to you but in one condition, you and Hyori will confess all your crimes and I will give this to you and Hyori should put down the gun too. Are we clear about that? Because if not, this journal will be gone forever.” Wonwoo said and stared at Mingyu. Then Hyori looked at Mingyu.</p><p>“How dare you betray me like this Wonwoo!” Mingyu said and because of his words, Wonwoo is putting the lighter closer to the journal and Mingyu’s eyes widen and…</p><p>“Fine! Fine! We will confess our crimes!” Mingyu said.</p><p>“What? Are you serious Mingyu? We will end up in jail!” Hyori said.</p><p>“Hyori! I just want my journal back. So, please just cooperate now! Wonwoo will burn my journal” Mingyu said and Hyori got frustrated again and put the down the gun in the ground.</p><p>"I am waiting! Just think of it that you two look like are just confessing to a priest now and also, it's not that difficult to tell them, right?" Wonwoo said and smirked and when Mingyu was about to shoot him but someone shoots his wrist and it was Juyeon who was now successfully untied the rope to himself and Mingyu looked at him. </p><p>Then when Hyori was about to attack Chaemi, he pointed the gun at her and Hyori stopped at her actions and Juyeon successfully untied Chaemi from the chair and they went closer to Wonwoo. Then Juyeon smirked at the siblings and Mingyu looked at Wonwoo where the lighter was extremely close to his journal and he suddenly…</p><p>“Don’t do that Wonwoo! I will confess right now! I am the one who killed Mr. Seo’s secretary, Mr. Seo Chisung, Jinho, and I ordered to kill Mr. Shin Jaeho and Mr. Jongshin. Please! Just give me back my journal!” Mingyu shouted as he cried and kneel in front of Wonwoo.</p><p>"Your sister hasn't confessed yet," Wonwoo said and looked at Hyori and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Hyori! What the hell are you doing! Just tell them now!” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Shit! I have no choice! Fine! I was the one who ordered to kill Chaemi’s parents! That’s all!” Hyori said.</p><p>"Wonwoo, we already confessed our crimes and you should give me the journal now," Mingyu said and Wonwoo shook his head.</p><p>“No! Not today! You should reflect first with your wrongdoings in jail.” Wonwoo said as he smirked at them.</p><p>“What do you mean by that Wonwoo?” Mingyu said and glared at him and when Mingyu was about to attack Wonwoo, the police went in and handcuffed their hands and…</p><p>"What the hell did you do Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu shouted and Wonwoo smiled at him and pointed some things in the corner of the room and Mingyu was surprised that all in the corners of the room have CCTV cameras.</p><p>“You freaking set us up?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"I don't think this is a set up since you were the one who planned all this and I just happened to know your plans and I did something surprising in helping Chaemi and Juyeon," Wonwoo said and smirked at him.</p><p>“I thought I can trust you Jeon Wonwoo!” Mingyu said.</p><p>“You know Mingyu, remember that a psycho will never be successful on whatever he is doing and also, secrets are always revealed too. I am finished talking to him, you can bring them to the police station" Wonwoo said and the policemen went out of the room with Hyori and Mingyu. Then Chaemi and Juyeon looked at him and…</p><p>“Wonwoo! We never expect that you will help us like this and thanks for giving us a hint that we will be abduct by Mingyu’s hired men.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“You were a big help to us Wonwoo! Thank you very much!” Juyeon said and smiled at him.</p><p>"No problem! To be honest, it's hard for me to betray him but seeing my friend being a psycho that makes me feel uneasy." Wonwoo said.</p><p>“But you have also the same journal? That was made by Mr. Shin?” Chaemi asked.</p><p>“Yup! I also have my journal that was made by Mr. Shin too and I used this to make Mingyu and Hyori confessed their crimes right away since this is Mingyu’s weakness.” Wonwoo said and smiled at them.</p><p>“Wow! I didn’t expect we have the same journal. But can you explain to us now how did you know his exact plans for today?” Chaemi said and Wonwoo smiled at them then started to explain to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Successful plan! - Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 29…<br/>Wow! I didn’t expect we have the same journal. But can you explain to us now how did you know his exact plans for today?” Chaemi said and Wonwoo smiled at them then started to explain to them.</p><p> </p><p>This was Wonwoo’s successful plan…</p><p>Wonwoo went to Mingyu's house late at night but he didn't go inside his house, because he went to <br/>Mingyu's car and installed a tracking device on it. Then while Wonwoo sometimes meets him in his office <br/>space, he silently placed a recording device under his desk where he can listen to Mingyu's conversations on the phone that made Wonwoo knows the location of where Chaemi and Juyeon will be brought after they will be abducted. </p><p>Before the day of Mingyu's plan to Chaemi and Juyeon, he went there with Sangyeon and Hyunjae and they installed CCTV cameras on it and they left the place. Then on the day of Mingyu's plan, he sent a message to Juyeon that they should prepare for themselves on what will happen to them. Then when Chaemi and Juyeon were now inside the room, Mingyu and Hyori didn't know that the police and Wonwoo were watching on a laptop what was happening in the room. Then Wonwoo just went to the scene and showed his journal to him and pretended that he had Mingyu's journal and he will burn it that made the siblings confessed their crimes.</p><p> </p><p>After Wonwoo told about his whole plan, Chaemi and Juyeon were shocked.</p><p>“Wow! We never expect you have done it all!” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Wonwoo! You are the best! Thank you so much again for the big help!” Juyeon said and smiled at him.<br/>“No problem guys! Also, I am glad that I helped you because finally the people that Mingyu killed and also for Chaemi’s parents,’ justice will be served to them.” Wonwoo said and smiled at them.</p><p>“You’re right Wonwoo! Also, I am glad we helped each other including Mr. Jaeyoung’s help too even though he will be also arrested because he was involved in the cases.” Chaemi said.</p><p>“Oh! I see! Is he one of Mingyu’s bodyguard?” Wonwoo said.</p><p>“Yup! Before Mr. Jongshin died, he told us that Jaeyoung is loyal to Mingyu that’s why he keeps helping him to kill Mingyu’s enemies.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“Oh! I see! I am glad that you two are not hurt before I went into the scene.” Wonwoo said. Then that time Sangyeon and Hyunjae approached them.</p><p>“Chaemi and Juyeon! Are you alright?” Sangyeon asked.</p><p>“We are alright don’t worry!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I am glad that you are not hurt by them. Also, it's a big thanks for Wonwoo's plan and we made the Kim siblings go to jail" Hyunjae said and smiled at Wonwoo.</p><p>“I know! He already told us how did he know Mingyu’s plans and we were surprised. ” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Wonwoo, thank you for helping us making Mingyu and Hyori confessed to their crimes and this will be great evidence too including Chaemi's photo of the pen and paper that was found in Mingyu's office space in his house that was used for making the fake suicide notes," Sangyeon said.</p><p>"To be honest, when I knew that Mingyu was killing people it made feel very uncomfortable since I might be the next one who will be killed by him," Wonwoo said.</p><p>"You're right Wonwoo! Also, you are brave when you did your plan because it was a dangerous move too and thankfully he didn't notice it in the first place." Hyunjae said.</p><p>“By the way, Hyunjae how did you and Wonwoo met and became friends?” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Wonwoo and I became friends when we were in middle school," Hyunjae said and smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh! I see! We should go now and rest. Since we had a stressful day because of Hyori and Mingyu.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"Oh! You're right! Take care, the two of you, and be careful as always!" Sangyeon said and both of them nodded.</p><p>"Again, Thank you Sangyeon, Hyunjae, and Wonwoo for the help today. We will get going and take care, all of you!" Chaemi said and smiled at them and all of them smiled back. As Chaemi and Juyeon went inside the house…</p><p>"You know Juyeon, I am glad that we will be having now a peaceful and quiet life," Chaemi said.</p><p>“Me too! Also, I think that your parents and our friend, Jinho were all happy too that justice will be served to them.” Juyeon said.</p><p>“You’re right Juyeon! I am happy that we are still together after what happened. I love you Juyeon!” Chaemi said.</p><p>"I love you too so much Chaemi! We will never leave each others' side forever." Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other and he kissed Chaemi quickly on the lips and hugged each other as they went to sleep. Then after few months, Mingyu was sentenced to 20 years in jail while Hyori was sentenced to only 10 years in jail and Chaemi and Juyeon visited the Kim siblings and talked to them.</p><p>"It has been a long time Mingyu and Hyori," Chaemi said and the Kim siblings can't look at them.</p><p>"I know that you two were disappointed and still have anger at us. But we just want to know what was the reason for killing those innocent people especially my parents and Jinho." Chaemi said.</p><p>“I am really sorry Chaemi about what I did to your parents. The real reason why I did that was because our parents committed suicide while they are in jail and before our parents were arrested, they told the police what they are doing to their employees and that made them go to jail and it was just all for revenge.” Hyori said.</p><p>“I understand Hyori! But don’t worry I already forgive you.” Chaemi said and smiled at her.</p><p>"Thank you Chaemi! When we were released here in jail. I will definitely make it up to you" Hyori said and Chaemi nodded and both of them smiled. </p><p>“What about you Mingyu? You should tell your reason too. It will be best for us to tell our reasons because they will understand us more.” Hyori said and Mingyu sighed.</p><p>"To be honest, I don't know why did Jinho give you the journal," Mingyu said and looked at them.</p><p>"Jinho was really concerned with you when he heard about the consequences in the journal," Chaemi said.</p><p>“What do you mean by consequences?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>"We visited Mr. Shin and talked about it and he told us that whatever bad plans and wishes you will write in the journal will happen to the owner immediately. It means that Jinho knows that you will write your bad plans to other people and he just decided to give the journal to a person that will surely use it in a good way." Juyeon said.</p><p>"We feel that Jinho doesn't want you to have a miserable life when you will use the journal," Chaemi said and as Mingyu heard their words, he started to cry and Hyori was surprised and…</p><p>“Why Mingyu?” Hyori said.</p><p>“I just realized how loyal and a concerned friend Jinho is and I now regret that I killed him just because of the journal. Can you please tell Yuri and in Jinho’s grave that I am deeply sorry for them to suffer because of me.” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Don’t worry we will tell them. Also, I know that you two will change after you will be discharged here.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"By the way, I am also sorry to Juyeon that I didn't trust you to take care of Chaemi," Mingyu said.</p><p>"It's alright now Mingyu! I understand why you wanted to watch my actions at that time. We really have to go now." Juyeon said and smiled at them.</p><p>"Ok! Take care, the two of you!" Hyori said and both of them nodded and left the siblings. Then Chaemi and Juyeon went to her parent's grave.</p><p>"Mom and dad! Everything is alright now! Also, I want to introduce you, my future husband, Juyeon." Chaemi said and Juyeon was shocked at her words.</p><p>“What? Are you serious?” Juyeon asked and Chaemi laughed at his reaction.</p><p>“Why? I am just telling the truth. It means you will not marry me?” Chaemi said and pouted.</p><p>“No! I don’t mean it like that! I am just surprised at your words and I am still not proposing to you.” Juyeon said.</p><p>"You know Juyeon, even though you will not have a surprise proposal for me, it's ok and right now I am just telling my answer to you right now," Chaemi said and winked at him and Juyeon smiled at her.</p><p>"Mom and dad, don't worry I will take care of your beautiful daughter, Chaemi," Juyeon said and smiled while looking at her parents' grave and Chaemi smiled at him. Then Juyeon kissed Chaemi passionately and as they pulled out from the kiss and they smiled at each other. Then after few years of being in a relationship, Juyeon and Chaemi were married and had their daughter named Jinri who is a girl and also, they had their own food business which is a snack food truck that consists of burgers, fries, pasta, and pizza. <br/>Then as for their friends, Jamin was married to Jacob, while for Eric, he had a girlfriend, and as for Wonwoo, he starts to help Sangyeon and Hyunjae in their investigations in other cases. As for the Kim siblings, both of them had good conduct while they are still in jail that somehow made them eligible for parole. Then Juyeon and Chaemi looking at the journal and they gave it to their six years old daughter, Jinri and…</p><p>“Jinri, write here on what do you want to be when you grow up and we are sure that it will happen in the future and we will keep this journal," Chaemi said and smiled at her and Jinri smiled cutely and nodded. Then she just wrote in the journal her profession that she wants to be in the future and when Jinri finished writing it, Chaemi and Juyeon smiled at their daughter.</p><p>“What about you mom and dad? Aren’t you gonna write something also in the journal?” Jinri asked them.<br/>“Of course, we will write too Jinri!” Juyeon said and smiled back at her daughter. Then the couple just wrote…</p><p>“We want just want our daughter to be happy in the future and we also want our life to be peaceful and we want us to stay together forever!”</p><p>Then after writing their wishes in their journal, they kept it and all of their wishes happened and all of them had a sweet and happy life.</p><p> </p><p>끝 THE END<br/>Thank you for reading my second long chapter smut fan fiction of  THE BOYZ’S LEE JUYEON! <br/>I hope you like it and leave some comments!<br/>고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>